<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Black Wings by Raxistaicho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202058">On Black Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raxistaicho/pseuds/Raxistaicho'>Raxistaicho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Byleth Emotional Development, Canon Divergence, Crimson Flower, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Focus on development, Focus on tactics, Gen, Multi, Novelization, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Protective Siblings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Silver Snow or Crimson Flower, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tragedy, White Clouds, long fanfic, silver snow, spoilers for all routes, will add tags as necessary - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:59:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raxistaicho/pseuds/Raxistaicho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth Eisner lived her life as something less than human; an emotionless Ashen Demon, until a chance encounter awakened the humanity that slumbered within her.</p><p>Retelling of the events of Fire Emblem: Three Houses, from the perspective of the Black Eagles house, using events from the other stories, Cindered Shadows included, to tell the full story of the game. Think of it as "complete" story, not a golden storyline, don't come in expecting every character to make it out alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alois Rangeld &amp; Shamir Nevrand, Annette Fantine Dominic &amp; Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht &amp; Hapi, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Female Character(s), Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Petra Macneary, Jeritza von Hrym &amp; Mercedes von Martritz &amp; Constance von Nuvelle, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia, Manuela Casagranda &amp; Hanneman von Essar, Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Mercedes von Martritz &amp; Constance von Nuvelle, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, Shamir Nevrand &amp; Leonie Pinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grey Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, time to wake up.”</p><p>Roused by the calm voice of her father, Byleth Eisner’s eyes fluttered open. Before her simple room had even swum fully into view, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Waking up quickly and efficiently was a requirement in the life of a mercenary.</p><p>The tall, broad-chested form of her father, Jeralt Eisner, loomed before her as her sight cleared.</p><p>The sky outside Byleth’s window had only barely begun to lighten, but still she bade him, “Good morning, Father.”</p><p>“You were sleeping like a log, were you having that dream again?” he asked, his tone lifting with curiosity.</p><p>“The girl,” said the young mercenary.</p><p>“You've described her to me before, but I don't think I've ever met anyone like that,” Jeralt said, brow furrowed.</p><p>No… A young girl, clad in robes, with hair as long as she was tall - not to mention twice as wide - was neither forgettable, nor somebody a mercenary was likely to ever meet. Not even the nobles dressed and carried themselves in such a way.</p><p>This strange girl inexplicably haunted Byleth’s dreams, always sleeping. Or so she had been...</p><p>“But it was different this time,” she said. “She woke up.”</p><p>Her stomach lurched as the words escaped her lips. <em>Something</em> - something she had no words for - told her this was a sign of something. And she didn’t like the idea of it - the notion of uncertainty lingering over the horizon.</p><p>“In any case, just put that out of your mind for now,” her father said firmly and deliberately, as if reading his daughter’s trepidation. “The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts.”</p><p>Byleth nodded. Strange dreams needed to be the furthest thing from her mind. She’d deal with the girl the next time she slept.</p><p>“Well, grab your things,” her father said. “Like I mentioned last night, our next job is in the Kingdom. We’ve got a long way to go, so we’ve gotta leave before dawn.”</p><p>“Of course,” said Byleth. She’d have plenty of time on the road to get her thoughts in order. Remire Village, the small community in the central Adrestian Empire where the mercenaries were lodging, was a few days’ hike from the Kingdom border.</p><p>She’d slept in her clothes, so all she needed was to pack for the trip. In truth, she had little to take. Her sword, personal first aid, and a light bed roll. Just enough to keep her on the road, and only as much as could be carried on her back.</p><p>“Oh, good grief,” Jeralt muttered as Byleth finished rolling up her meager bedding.</p><p>Her father was looking out of the window, eyes narrowed and one hand on his hip. “Everyone’s already waiting for us outside… What’s got them in such a hurry…”</p><p>“Did you oversleep?” asked the younger mercenary. It wouldn’t have been the first time he overindulged the night before a mission and came up short in the morning. And since Jeralt often woke his daughter, that usually meant <em>both</em> of them kept everyone else waiting.</p><p>But before Jeralt had a chance to reply, the door to Byleth’s quarters flew open, and a member of the mercenary troop came running in.</p><p>“Jeralt! Sir! Beg pardon, but please come with me,” he said.</p><p>“What's wrong?” demanded Jeralt.</p><p>“Strangers seeking help.”</p><p>Byleth immediately let her bed roll fall to the floor, just as her father darted from the window where he had been standing. Byleth and her father sprinted out of her room and out of the hall the mercenary company had been given for lodging.The chill of the early spring morning bit at Byleth as she stepped outside, and she bundled up beneath her long coat to ward off the cold. She was used to worse.</p><p>Byleth strained her focus for any sight or sound of something out of place; guests seeking help in the very early morning could only mean bandits or beasts nearby. Doubtless merchants or travelers waylaid while on the road, or so the swordswoman expected. To her surprise, Byleth and her father were brought before a trio of finely-dressed youths.</p><p>All three wore black uniforms with gold or silver trim, with capes draped over their left shoulders to complete their respective looks. Yellow, blue, red.</p><p>The youth wearing the blue cape sunk into a low bow before Jeralt and Byleth had even finished walking up to him. Without hesitation, he said, “Our sincerest apologies for the intrusion!”</p><p>“What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?” demanded Jeralt.</p><p>Byleth remained silent at her father’s side. Speaking with employers was... more his area of expertise.</p><p>“We’re being pursued by a group of bandits,” the blue-bearing youth continued, “Please, lend us your support.”</p><p>Byleth just stared at him. His tone was light and earnest, almost as though he were looking for a place to sleep rather than asking for help in the face of mortal peril. Surely, he could afford to be more direct.</p><p>But her father simply asked, “Bandits? Here?” It seemed the youth’s behavior didn’t shake him. Maybe Byleth was over-analyzing the rather polite man.</p><p>“It’s true,” the girl wearing the red cape said, her voice clear and calm, “they attacked us while we were making camp.”</p><p>Byleth got a good look at her, and was struck by the way her white hair stood out in stark contrast against her cherry-red cape and leggings. Further surprising the mercenary was the way the girl’s choice of weapon - an axe - contrasted so strongly against her short, slender frame. The girl in red briefly turned her head and caught Byleth’s eye, and they locked glances. The swordswoman felt… exposed under the girl’s glance, like she was being pierced right through by the smaller girl’s gaze.</p><p>She tore her eyes away quickly.</p><p>The last one, the one with the yellow cape, shook his head, his hand inches away from his forehead. “We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives…” a long pause, and then he added, “not to mention our gold. The look in his eyes showed no sign of fear. If anything, the situation was only an <em>inconvenience</em> to him.</p><p>One uncannily earnest, another focused, and the third exasperated. How had such a strange trio come together on the same night?</p><p>“You’re staying rather calm despite all that’s going on,” said Jeralt.</p><p>Privately, Byleth agreed. It wouldn’t be a surprise for others in the same place to be in a panic. There was no way these three were unfamiliar with danger. Natural bravery only went so far if never put to the test.</p><p>But her father’s gaze fell upon the youths again and he paused, eyes narrowing. “Wait... That uniform…” he murmured, seemingly more to himself than anybody else.</p><p>Their clothes were distinctive, and definitely some kind of military uniform, but Byleth wondered why her father recognized it. She opened her mouth to voice to her curiosity, when another member of the company ran up to join the impromptu meeting.</p><p>“Bandits spotted just outside the village!” he cried. Catching his breath, he uttered a noise of disgust and then went on, “There are a lot of them.”</p><p>“So, they followed you,” said Jeralt, his voice falling in resignation. Turning to his gathered company, he said, “Forget the kids, everyone, we’re protecting the village!”</p><p>Turning his head toward his daughter, Jeralt added, “Come on, let’s move. Hope you’re ready.”</p><p>Byleth nodded, her fingers straying to the sword belted at her hip, her mind racing. What would be the best move for the mercenaries? Without a clear estimation of the fighting strength of their enemy, and without any chance to dictate the terms of the battlefield, it wouldn’t be easy to fight while simultaneously protecting Remire Village.</p><p>Maybe an ambush using the foliage that lined the road? They would have to split the company nearly in half, which presented a risk of its own, but…</p><p>“You kids better find somewhere safe in the village,” said Jeralt, “we don’t need a bunch of brats getting in the way.”</p><p>The strangers were dressed like military and armed, but they were outsiders. Byleth privately agreed with her father; it was better to not take risks with untested allies.</p><p>“Actually, it would be my honor to assist,” said the earnest one in blue. “I’m handy with a lance, I’ll have you know.”</p><p>“I’m a pretty good shot,” the one in yellow said with a wry grin.</p><p>The girl scoffed and threw her hair back. “Well, I won’t be the only one left behind.”</p><p>Hearing their confidence, something fell into place for Byleth. If these three could fight, then they were all she needed. She had no idea what experience they had, but they were willing and unafraid. That was enough for a start, and it was a far better indicator of battlefield merit than the uniforms they wore.</p><p>“Father.”</p><p>“Got an idea?” Jeralt asked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Take the company and wait in the brush to the east,” she said. “I’ll stay here with these three, the bandits will chase them here. We’ll lure them out, and you can attack from behind.”</p><p>Her father cast the guests a glance. “You sure about that?”</p><p>“They can handle it.”</p><p>“Well there’s no time to argue,” Jeralt said as he motioned for one of the company to bring him his war horse. Silver lance in hand, he saddled up and turned to his daughter. “Just be careful; remember what I taught you.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>With a kick of his heels, Jeralt set his horse off at a canter, quickly overtaking his men on their way into position. Now alone and with little time to spare, Byleth turned to her new allies.</p><p>“I’ll take the lead,” she said instantly. Then, she turned to the one in blue - the lancer. “I want you at my side. Bandits aren’t used to targets that fight back, they’ll focus just on me. I can only kill one bandit at once, and we don’t know how many will come. You have the widest reach, take anybody I miss and keep crowds busy.”</p><p>The lancer nodded, his polearm held ready. “I’ll cut through,” he affirmed.</p><p>“You with the bow,” she continued, next turning to the youth in yellow - the archer.</p><p>“Ready and willing,” the archer said, an arrow in hand.</p><p>“Behind me. Shoot past me at the next bandit in my way. Keep watch for my openings.”</p><p>“I can live with that arrangement,” said the archer.</p><p>“And me?” asked the girl.</p><p>“Cover me,” said Byleth. “You’re best suited to holding off attackers.”</p><p>With a cocky grin, the girl spun her axe around as if it weighed not even half as much as it looked. “I will prevail.”</p><p>“Stay focused,” Byleth added as a final warning to all three.</p><p>Mere seconds later, she heard the sounds of hurried footfalls from the northeast. There was much more Byleth would have liked to do with time to prepare but she’d simply have to trust in the instincts of her allies. And in her own sword arm, of course.</p><p>The battlefield was a simple field north of the village gate, framed on either side by shrubbery and sparse trees. Only the village watchtower in the center of the field stood out, and it was around that watchtower that a quartet of bandits ran into view. Catching sight of Byleth and her companions, the bandit in the middle turned and roared over his shoulder, “Found ‘em, Chief!”</p><p>“Will any of you recognize the bandit leader?” asked Byleth.</p><p>“I believe I saw him,” said the axe-wielder. “He was wearing furs and chains, and was giving orders quite loudly.”</p><p>“Sounds about right, it’s usually the one with the biggest mouth,” said the archer. “Guess we’ll have to draw him out.”</p><p>“That won’t be a problem,” said the mercenary.</p><p>The bandit who had spotted them charged well ahead of his fellows. Sword propped over her shoulder, Byleth ran to meet him. Three sets of feet behind her, two heavy, one rather light. The lighter footfalls came to a sudden stop as Byleth neared her target, followed by the taut pull of a bow.</p><p>A direct attack ran the risk of injury, but only if she attacked alone. Placing her trust in her archer companion, Byleth took the slightest of sidesteps without slowing her charge - and an arrow rang true through the gap she’d left behind. The archer had good instincts.</p><p>The bandit’s face contorted into shock - too late. The arrow struck him in the shoulder, and he gasped in pain, his attention shifting to the injury for just a moment. That was all Byleth needed. In a single swift motion, she brought her blade down in an arc across the bandit’s chest. Crying out, he stumbled backward. Flipping her weapon around in her hands, Byleth caught her sword by the blade and brought it around in a second arc, striking the thief’s head with the pommel. The crunch of his skull rang out, and the bandit crumpled. Byleth moved onward before the bandit fully hit the floor; the sound of the blow was enough to confirm the kill. Flipping her sword back around, she darted forward.</p><p>Next was the trio of bandits that Byleth’s most recent victim had left behind. They had seen the first one fall, which meant they had a better guess than their dead fellow what they were up against. Byleth stepped to the side, and out rang the twang of the bow string. But this time the archer in yellow’s target leaped awkwardly back, and the arrow flew far. Byleth charged in regardless, her blade still on her shoulder. The bandit, reeling from his previous dodge, lunged clumsily with his sword, and Byleth struck downward in an instant. She parried the stab and, the second metal met metal, angled her strike slightly upward, driving her sword into the bandit’s neck. She kicked the bandit off her sword and let him fall.</p><p>At Byleth’s side, the lancer charged another bandit, polearm held high. The bandit raised his sword to guard the obvious strike, but down came his foe’s slash. The lancer battered aside the bandit’s sword with all the apparent ease of snapping a twig, and the blade of his weapon buried itself into the bandit’s body. Byleth allowed her eyes to wander toward the lancer’s face for just a moment, and she saw a strange, feverish look in his eye. She blinked, but it was already gone. Had she been seeing things?</p><p>This one was strong and had no hesitation. And the archer picked up on small cues very well. Which left only…</p><p>From Byleth’s other side, the remaining bandit moved toward the girl, who had positioned herself between the mercenary and her would-be attacker. The bandit wielded an axe of his own, though his was propped against his shoulder, while the girl held hers low at her side. As the bandit neared, the girl ran to meet her foe.</p><p>As both axe-wielders came within a few feet of one another, they swung, but the girl struck first. The girl spun her axe around in hand and then swept it high and wide, parrying the bandit’s axe and throwing its wielder back. A turn and a second swing, and her axe was buried in his chest. She said something to her fallen enemy, but Byleth failed to catch it. She was too busy watching the way the axe-using girl spun and twirled her weapon. Could axes really be used with such <em>grace</em>?</p><p>“Watch it!”</p><p>The whistling of an arrow and a groan brought Byleth back to reality. The archer in yellow had just shot a bandit - one that Byleth realized had been coming for her. She stared at the dead man, almost not believing her own eyes. Where’d he come from? Had she really <em>missed </em>him?</p><p>“Now’s no time to admire the scenery, Stranger,” the archer said, his index and middle fingers held high.</p><p>“Right,” Byleth said quietly, her insides still a little uneasy. Letting the mind wander on the battlefield was death. She needed to be more careful.</p><p>“I must say, you lead well,” said the lancer. “It’s almost as if you know what actions these bandits would take before they did!”</p><p>“My father trained me in small skirmish tactics,” said Byleth.</p><p>“More are coming,” the girl said sharply.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I hear him too,” said the archer.</p><p>They were both correct: Byleth heard the sounds of yet more approaching footfalls - and somebody complaining very loudly.</p><p>“-Mercenaries are here!?”</p><p>“Yeah, Chief, they took out Randoch and his guys!”</p><p>A loud growl and something intelligible - but very, very angry - followed.</p><p>“Guess we’ll have to deal with them too,” the louder man grumbled as his growling subsided.</p><p>And around the watchtower a new group of bandits came, about a dozen strong. As her eyes fell upon the man in the lead, Byleth recognized him immediately from the description the girl with the axe had given.</p><p>“Furs and chains?” she said to the girl.</p><p>“Yes, that’s him; I believe his lackeys said his name was Kostas.”</p><p>“This must be their main force,” said the lancer. “We only need to take them down here.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, there’s a lot of them,” said the archer. “Might be time to call in our backup.”</p><p>“He’ll make it,” said Byleth. Her father would read the battlefield the same way she did. She had no doubt of that.</p><p>But for now, she had to wait and give him his opportunity to strike.</p><p>Kostas chuckled as he laid eyes on the small group standing before him, his grip on his axe tightening. “Just four? I’m gonna kill you all where you stand!”</p><p>Byleth remained where she was, sword ready. The last part of the plan came when this Kostas believed he’d already won - and, sure enough, he began to charge. And in that same moment, in the foliage behind Kostas, Byleth’s father began <em>his</em> charge.</p><p>The front half of the group of bandits continued on without realizing their peril, but those lingering in the back turned in confusion, which quickly turned to audible fear. The thunderous gallop of Jeralt’s war horse showed no sign of slowing. The first bandit went under the proud beast’s trampling hooves - the next was cut down by the horse’s master. Axe handle, lance shaft, or blade - Jeralt’s lance carved through any lesser weapon, just as his title boasted.</p><p>Hearing the tumult behind him, Kostas slowed to a stop with still half the distance yet before him. His face twisting in confusion, he turned and looked over his shoulder, and leaped back. “J-Jeralt the Blade Breaker!? Crap, what’s <em>he</em> doing here!?”</p><p>“Chief, let’s get outta here!” cried one of his minions.</p><p>Kostas turned slowly, his wits dulled by fear. “Y-yeah, right!”</p><p>Axe high, he and two of his men resumed their charge. The rest were already scattering across the field in different directions.</p><p>“Father and the others will chase those men down; stop their leader from escaping!” cried Byleth.</p><p>“He will face justice!” the lancer cried, his voice thick with emotion.</p><p>Byleth whirled to look at her blue-wearing ally, but his face was already out of sight. Had that look returned while she wasn’t watching?</p><p>His weapon raised, the lancer sprinted ahead of his allies, and one of the bandits diverted to meet him. But after only a few steps, the anger drained from the rogue’s face, and instead he turned to flee, the lancer in pursuit.</p><p>“Dimitri!” cried the girl in red.</p><p>“I’ll save him, Princess!” the archer cried as he darted after his ally.</p><p>“Claude, you -”</p><p>“Don’t worry about them, we can handle this!” said Byleth.</p><p>The swordswoman and her white-haired companion ran ahead, directly toward Kostas and his remaining rogue.</p><p>Kostas’ hand tensed on his axe, and he cried “Outta my way, Blank Stare!” as he came within a few yards of Byleth.</p><p>He began to swing his axe, and Byleth stopped in her tracks and lunged in that same moment. The tip of her sword buried into Kostas’ leather tunic, his axe only inches away from its intended victim. His face contorting into pain, the bandit leader was knocked clear off his feet and onto the dirt. The mercenary held her sword ready for a moment, watching for any sign of movement from her foe, but he was motionless.</p><p>Letting out a breath and releasing her tension, Byleth turned to the girl in red. Her axe was lodged into the chest of the other rogue, and she was turned toward Byleth.</p><p>“You have this strange aura about you,” the girl in red said, the back of her hand resting against her hip. “You say you’re a mercenary, but you have the skills to lead a small army.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Byleth said automatically. “You handled yourself very well.”</p><p>The girl nodded. She was giving Byleth a soft, curious smile, her face otherwise unreadable. After all the killing and the mortal peril, her calm was unshaken. She knew death, but that wasn’t all... Byleth felt like the girl’s eyes were piercing her, <em>searching</em> for something. Never in her life had she seen a person like this.</p><p>“I need to help my father round up-”</p><p>Kostas roared and leaped to his feet. Byleth immediately leveled her sword against him again. Her blade caught too much leather and not enough flesh. She wouldn’t make that mistake twice. But then, Kostas wasn’t running toward her.</p><p>He was charging down the girl in red, whose axe was still stuck in his dead underling. The girl drew a small dagger from her hip. With such a small weapon she was at a severe disadvantage - and then Byleth was pushing the girl over, her back to Kostas.</p><p>Byleth’s eyes widened, her body shaking from head to toe - what was she <em>doing</em>!?</p><p>“You’ll die!” Kostas screamed.</p><p>No time to turn, no time to protect herself - <em>why had her body acted on its own like that</em>!?</p><p>A loud sound like a beat thumped in Byleth’s ears, and the world around her <em>shattered</em> and darkened. She waited for Kostas’ axe to rip into her body… And yet it never did.</p><p>Realizing that something strange had happened, she opened her eyes slowly. A black void and the green stone throne - a sight she’d seen in her dreams. And yet, she wasn’t dreaming. And the robed girl was there too, slouching against the armrest of the stone throne, glaring down at Byleth.</p><p>But…</p><p>Why had Byleth thrown herself in front of an axe like that!? Her knees shook so badly that she couldn’t stay on her feet.</p><p>“Honestly! Are you <em>trying</em> to get me killed, you fool!?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know,” Byleth said, her arms and legs shaking. She could barely even breathe - she’d never lost control of herself so thoroughly before, and it had gotten her killed. “I don’t know what happened! I just did that without thinking!”</p><p>The robed girl heaved a great sigh. “One tongue-lashing and you fall to pieces? Thoughtless <em>and</em> sensitive, a poor combination.” Chuckling to herself, she leaped off the throne and clapped her hands together. “Well, then. I guess I’ll just have to hold your hand from now on. A person like you needs someone to guide them!”</p><p>A guide?</p><p>Byleth nodded, and struggled back onto her feet. Anything to stop her from losing control of herself again. She’d take any help at that point - even help that existed only in her mind.</p><p>“My name is Sothis,” said the girl. “But I’m also called, ‘The Beginning’.”</p><p>“Sothis,” Byleth repeated. Gulping down a breath to calm herself, she looked the small girl in the eye. “Can you save us?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, THIS is something I've had planned for ages.</p><p>As somebody who's played this game many, many, times, I've long wanted to put my own mark on the fandom by telling my own story about it. Or perhaps, just to try and make Byleth a better character.</p><p>I wanted to try chronicling - among other things - Byleth's growing humanity, while weaving together all the plot threads across the four routes into a cohesive narrative. At lest, insofar as that can be done. So, will this be a Silver Snow or Crimson Flower story? You'll just have to read on and see, I'm gonna be doing my best to keep you guessing :)</p><p>One thing's for certain; it's gonna be a long story! I hope you enjoy yourself along the way.</p><p>Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth waited, her breath caught in her throat, but her plea for salvation lingered in vain. Sothis was seated on her throne again, her eyes closed in deep thought.</p><p>“Sothis?” asked Byleth.</p><p>The girl’s eyes remained shut. “Sothis, Someone once called me that… They also called me, ‘The Beginning’. But who… and why...?”</p><p>Byleth shifted her weight, her hands fidgeting. <em>“Sothis?” </em></p><p>They needed to do something fast if they were going to stop Kostas’ fatal strike, and Sothis’ introspection wasn’t getting them anywhere. But then again, Byleth was still aware of herself. She could still move, still experience things in that strange black void. Kostas’ axe was only inches away when the world froze, surely she would have already been dead? Maybe they really did have time for Sothis to think.</p><p>Sothis’ eyes opened. “I was not able to recall my name…until just now. It just came right out of my mouth! Strange things happen, sometimes...”</p><p>Silence hovered in the space between them for a moment, and Byleth began shuffling her feet, her eyes wandering. Still alive, but… they still weren’t getting anywhere.</p><p>“What is that look?” The small girl snapped, her expression darkening. “Did you think I was just a child who didn’t know her own name?!”</p><p>Byleth said nothing, and Sothis exploded, “Phooey!”</p><p>The mercenary flinched. Sothis’ behavior was… well, painfully childish.</p><p>“What does that make you? The person saved by this ‘child’!?”</p><p>Byleth glanced past Sothis for a moment. She’d never dealt with children before, a fact she was now grateful for. The answer Sothis was <em>expecting</em> was obvious. “Less than a child.”</p><p>Instantly, Sothis’ face brightened. “That’s right, you understand your place!” Her mirth passed, and she crossed her arms, glaring down at Byleth. “I can hardly believe you threw yourself before an axe to save that girl!”</p><p>Memories of her inexplicable reaction came flooding back, and Byleth’s hands shook. “I-I can’t explain it,” she said. “One minute I was watching, and the next, I was between that girl and Kostas…”</p><p>Sothis leaned against her throne, eyes rolling. “Perhaps she’s merely your type? You would do well to control yourself in the future. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. If not for me, you would have died.”</p><p>So, her guess was right. Kostas’ deadly blow was delayed. “Thank you,” Byleth said with a bow. She wasn’t sure how Sothis had done it, but Byleth was sure she owed the girl her life.</p><p>Sothis’ face lit up, her arms falling back to her sides. “It is good that you are grateful! I did deem you worth saving, after all.”</p><p>“You can stop time?” asked Byleth. Any warrior or soldier would dearly cherish such a gift. However did Sothis wield it?</p><p>“Yes, though it is only momentary, time has stopped.”</p><p>Sothis’ attention drifted once more into introspection as she wondered to herself how she even had the ability to do such things. Byleth’s attention, however, was on that word, “momentary.”</p><p>“What happens when time resumes?” she asked, her throat tightening.</p><p>“When time begins to move again, that axe will sink into your back, and you will die.”</p><p>The shaking threatened to overtake Byleth once again. So, she wasn’t saved at all...</p><p>Sothis heaved a sigh. “How rude of you to drag me into this! Now what to do…” Again she began pondering, her head resting in her hand.</p><p>Byleth watched Sothis desperately, hoping, praying, that she would think of something, until a thought came to her. It seemed almost too much to ask for, but…</p><p>“If you can <em>stop</em> time, can you reverse it?” she asked.</p><p>Sothis’ face brightened. “Of course!” she cried, <em>“I will simply rewind time!”</em></p><p>A sigil, the same type Byleth had seen mages generate during their spellcasting, appeared in the air before Sothis. The words and symbols might as well have been written in Almyran to the mercenary, but Sothis appeared to be studying them.</p><p>Eventually, the small girl pumped both fists and said, “Yes... I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome. I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect yourself this time.”</p><p>The shaking in Byleth’s limbs eased, and she tightened her grip on her sword. Yes, this time she would keep control of herself. And she would save the girl, too.</p><p>“Now, go… Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek…”</p><p>Before Byleth had a chance to ask Sothis what she was talking about, darkness overtook her. A peculiar feeling followed, like wind rushing backward, and imprinted against her eyelids she saw the events of the last few seconds playing out in reverse; she stood between the girl and the axe, she rushed to save her, Kostas leaped up, and then -</p><p>Kostas roared and leaped to his feet. Byleth, sword readied, ran in front of the girl. She wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. Kostas was charging down Byleth and the girl, but the mercenary was ready. Kostas took his swing, and Byleth took hers. Blades met with a sharp <em>clang</em>, and they clashed. Even wounded, he was strong, and his heavy axe had the advantage in that situation.</p><p>She had no choice.</p><p>She’d pay for what she was about to do within a few hours, but she reached deep inside herself, searching for an inner pool of light that had resided within her for as far back as she could remember. The light flooded her mind, and the world seemed to slow. Her arms and legs exploded with strength for just a moment.</p><p>And axe and bandit went flying.</p><p>She released a sigh of relief as the power within her ebbed. Her limbs were as sore as if she’d just finished a prolonged training exercise, but it was a good fatigue. She’d done it; she’d changed her fate.</p><p>“Hey, over here!” a familiar voice called out. The nobles in blue and yellow, Dimitri and Claude, were hurrying back.</p><p>“You’ll be pleased to know that I took care of the rogue our Princeliness ran off after,” said Claude.</p><p>“Claude, please,” Dimitri said with a shake of his head, “we both know I was the one who brought him to justice.”</p><p>“Ah, so you believe, but I noticed as you turned your back to him that he was still twitching! Clearly, he would have jumped to his feet and struck you down had I not shot him.”</p><p>A strange sound escaped Byleth’s lips. Quiet, and utterly alien to her. It matched the soft laughter that the girl with the axe was making, and yet it couldn’t have been coming from the mercenary’s mouth. She’d never laughed before...</p><p>The clip-clop of approaching hooves brought Byleth’s attention to her father. He was staring at her, mouth agape. “Hey,” he stammered, “did you just-”</p><p>“The Knights of Seiros are here!” someone cried in the distance. “We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students.”</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to the north-west, where stood a large man in pearly white armor. He was flanked by a pair of roguish axe-bearers, though they were impeccably groomed compared to Kostas and his bandits.</p><p>The armored man scowled at the battlefield, and said to his two companions, “Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them, men!”</p><p>What?</p><p>Byleth turned and realized Kostas and his surviving lackeys were scurrying off into the woods. He could still run after being laid flat <em>twice</em>? “What he lacks in skill he makes up in persistence,” she mumbled to herself.</p><p>The two axe-fighters hurried into the woods after them, and were quickly joined by other men and women wearing white. Their leader, the man in white plate, approached Byleth and the others. “The students seem to be unharmed. And...who's this?”</p><p>Jeralt groaned loudly. “Why him…”</p><p>The white-armored knight strode closer, his eyes fixed on Byleth’s father. The smile on his face seemed to come so naturally that Byleth wondered if that was simply his natural expression.</p><p>“Captain Jeralt?!” said the man, “It <em>is</em> you! Goodness, it’s been ages. Don’t you recognize me? It’s Alois! Your old right-hand man!” he stopped to chuckle and added, “Well, that’s how I always thought of myself anyway. It must have been twenty years ago that you went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive!”</p><p>Twenty years? Byleth wasn’t sure of her exact age, but she guessed that was about how old she had to be. That had to mean she was born shortly after her father parted ways with Alois. What kind of life had her father been living before she was born?</p><p>“You haven’t changed a bit, Alois,” Jeralt sighed, a hand on his forehead. “Just as loud as ever. And drop that ‘captain’ nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary.” A pause, and then he added, “One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend.”</p><p>Even Byleth could catch the hint of a conversation being forcibly ended.</p><p>“Right,” Alois said, his jubilance deflated, “Good-bye, Captain.”</p><p>Alois fell silent just long enough for Jeralt to begin to turn before he suddenly cried, “Wait! That isn't how this ends! I insist that you return to the monastery with me! Everyone would be so pleased to see you again, especially Lady Rhea!”</p><p>Jeralt sighed. “Garreg Mach Monastery… So that’s what it’s come to...” From his bowed head to his utterly resigned tone, he had the look of a defeated man. Byleth could only wonder what troubled her father so.</p><p>Alois chortled. “Oh, come now, Captain, surely you can take a break from the mercenary life just for a few days, can’t you?”</p><p>When Jeralt offered no reply, Alois’ attention wandered over to Byleth, and he gave a start. “Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner! Alois Rangeld, at your service!”</p><p>“Byleth Eisner,” said Byleth.</p><p>“Well, then you must be the captain’s daughter! It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance!”</p><p>Alois stared at her, leaving Byleth to shuffle her feet. Words failed her as she tried to look anywhere but his face. She looked to Jeralt to save her from having to talk, but he was busy staring vacantly at the sky. Well, he’d had told her to make light jokes when stuck in a conversation, so…</p><p>“Actually, I’m a bandit,” she said. She’d forgotten to blink, or change her tone… That was also important…</p><p>Alois’ face lit up and he broke into a round of laughter. “Great sense of humor, this one! Clearly cut from the same cloth as the captain!”</p><p>Byleth gave him a dumb stares Were her jokes <em>improving</em>?</p><p>“Now, why not do old Alois a favor and help me convince your old man to come back to the monastery? I’d love for you to see it as well!”</p><p>She almost said no out of reflex. Her father was right; they did have work to do, and he clearly didn’t want to go. She had no reason to go, either. No one place in Fódlan was ever any different to her. After almost ten years spent fighting across the continent, every locale she found herself in was just one more battlefield, no different from the others. She couldn’t even remember the last place she’d fought, or why. Just the battle itself, the planning, the tactics, the scouting, the carnage. Those things always followed the same principle, only changing based on circumstance. The place didn’t matter, only the battlefield.</p><p>It was… all the same. Always the same.</p><p>But this monastery, that would be different. A place her father was so adamant not to visit had to be somewhere she’d never been before. And she’d be going there not to fight. It would finally be something new in her life.</p><p>But there was one other thing that wouldn’t stop tugging on Byleth’s thoughts. Before she had time to stop herself she asked, “Will those nobles be joining us?”</p><p>“Of course!” cried Alois. “They’re students at the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach! In fact, Lady Rhea will surely want to thank you personally for saving their lives.”</p><p>“I’d like to go,” said Byleth.</p><p>Alois gave his pleasant laugh, and smiled at Jeralt. “Well I’d say two beats one, Captain! Now you <em>have</em> to come back with me!”</p><p>Jeralt simply sighed again and put his head against his head.</p><p>“What's troubling you so much, Captain?” asked Alois. “You aren't going to try to run off again, are you?”</p><p>Jeralt shook his head. “Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros.”</p><p>“Oh, come now, Captain, it’s not like we’re going to drag you back in chains!”</p><p>“But I <em>do</em> have a job to do in the Kingdom,” snapped Jeralt. “If you want me to come back to Garreg Mach with you, I want some of your men to help mine in handling things.”</p><p>“Just leave me the details and I’ll report the matter the moment we return to the monastery,” said Alois.</p><p>“Right,” Jeralt muttered. “I’ve got the point of contact noted back in my room, let me show you…”</p><p>Jeralt and Alois began to walk back to the village, conversation continuing and Byleth seemingly forgotten. She remained where she was, scanning the vicinity for any work that needed doing. Anything to keep herself busy so she could digest all that had happened.</p><p>Sothis… turning back time… her body acting on its own...</p><p>
  <em>“The Knights of Seiros... They do seem rather skilled.”</em>
</p><p>Byleth leaped. The voice belonged to Sothis, but she was nowhere nearby. Byleth frowned at her feet. Why was she hearing Sothis’ voice now? She wasn’t dreaming, and she wasn’t within that strange space inside her mind. After so many years of dreams in which Sothis only slept, why was she stirring <em>now?</em></p><p><em>“Ah, a certain group of children is watching you,”</em> said Sothis.</p><p>Byleth looked up, only then remembering that Dimitri, Claude, and the girl with the axe were still nearby. At one point or another in her conversation with Alois, she’d had forgotten them.</p><p>
  <em>“It seems your presence is required. Get going!”</em>
</p><p>Byleth hesitated for a moment to follow Sothis’ orders. But she had nothing better to do, so she soon found her feet plodding along toward the trio she’d helped save.</p><p>“I appreciate your help back there,” the girl said as Byleth joined them. “Your skill is beyond question. You’re clearly an experienced mercenary.”</p><p>So the girl <em>had</em> been watching Byleth closely. And she certainly knew how to dole out compliments. Why was this girl so interested in Byleth’s talents?</p><p>“And your father,” the girl continued, “that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?”</p><p>Byleth had no idea; everything the girl had mentioned after her father’s appellation was news to her. Why did it seem like everyone else knew her father better than she did? “I never knew he was a knight captain,” she eventually admitted.</p><p>The girl’s eyes widened. “How curious. I’d wager the explanation for that is fascinating indeed.”</p><p>“Hey!” said Claude. “You are coming with us to the monastery, right?” Without waiting for an answer, he went on, “Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel.”</p><p>Byleth stared at him, her gaze drawn to his eyes. And the way the look in them never shifted, no matter what expression was on Claude’s face otherwise.</p><p>The trio soon began to banter amongst each other, which quickly spiraled into a brief and cordial disagreement between the three on the nature of rulership, which frankly caught Byleth by total surprise. But it rapidly became clear to the mercenary the these three were of far higher birth than she’d originally thought. How had they all come to meet with her, together, on this night?</p><p>“In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment,” said Dimitri. Judging from his tone, Byleth was certain he was building up toward some kind of proposition. “The way you held your ground against the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.”</p><p>While he went on, Byleth watched him closely, looking for any hint of that hateful expression Dimtri wore while fighting the bandits. All she could see now were slight bags under his eyes.</p><p>“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire,” the girl suddenly cut in. After Dimitri’s long lead up, the girl’s blunt proposal was refreshing.</p><p>“I might as well tell you now,” the girl in red continued, “I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s–”</p><p>“Halt, Edelgard,” snapped Dimitri.</p><p>So, her name was Edelgard...</p><p>“Please allow me to finish my own proposition,” said Dimitri. “The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me.”</p><p>Dimitri’s request certainly shortened the moment it began to look like he wasn’t the only person vying for Byleth’s approval.</p><p>“Woah there!” shouted Claude. “You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors.”</p><p>With a wave of his hand, Claude turned his gaze to Byleth. “So, capable stranger, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?”</p><p>And, as if not wanting to be left out, it seemed Claude also wanted to hire her. Had she really made such a good impression?</p><p><em>“These children all seem to come from different lands,”</em> Sothis murmured inside Byleth’s mind. <em>“You would do well to satisfy one of them.”</em></p><p>Answer one of them, to be in their favor? It seemed Sothis had a devious side. But she was right; if Claude wasn’t lying or exaggerating, Edelgard and Dimitri were high-borns from two of the greatest powers in Fódlan. And as for Claude himself, he hadn’t given his place of birth, but Byleth could guess by process of elimination that it was the Leicester Alliance. Claude certainly didn’t <em>behave</em> like any noble Byleth had ever seen, but he wore fine enough clothes to look the part. Was he also of high birth?</p><p>It all seemed <em>too</em> coincidental, yet it was real.</p><p>But in any case, Byleth knew what a mercenary needed to know of the three nations. Which was another way to say, which one stood to benefit her best.</p><p>“The Empire would have the most to offer,” said Byleth.</p><p>Edelgard beamed. “A wise choice. Though the Empire has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely offshoots that pale in comparison.”</p><p>Claude simply waved his arm with a roll of his eyes, but Dimitri’s expression darkened slightly. “I must ask you to reconsider. There are other things in this world than material gain! Faerghus is a noble and distinguished kingdom that has always valued chivalry, and we know how to repay those who show their valour.”</p><p>“Don’t be sullen, Dimitri, she <em>is</em> a mercenary after all,” said Edelgard. “It’s only natural that she would expect to be well compensated for her services.”</p><p>Byleth remained silent. She’d fought in Faerghus before, with and against Kingdom knights, and she knew what <em>chivalry</em> looked like in war. Cold, muddy battlefields, rent armor, torn banners, peasant uprisings being put down. Her hands shook, though she had no idea why. The nature of her battles had never bothered her before, so why now?</p><p>“Gather up, students!” Alois shouted in the distance. He was returning, Jeralt several steps behind and wearing a much cloudier expression than his boisterous companion. “We’re returning to the monastery immediately, so let’s be quick about breaking camp!”</p><p>Edelgard and Dimitri followed behind the knight without a word, Claude bringing up the rear and muttering not unhappily about lost sleep.</p><p><em>“My, my. They are in such a hurry. But they’re all so very unique from each other,”</em> said Sothis.</p><p>Byleth privately agreed. Each wore a different kind of mask. Dimitri’s politeness, Edelgard’s serenity, and Claude’s affability, and their eyes were the holes in those masks. What did they truly look like?</p><p><em>“You have a keen insight,”</em> Sothis hummed inside of her. Then, she gave a great, unexpected, yawn. <em>“I’ve become so sleepy again… I may be sleeping, but… me… you…”</em></p><p>The voice within Byleth fell silent.</p><p>“Sorry to leave you with those brats,” said Jeralt.</p><p>Byleth had forgotten her father was still around. “They did most of the talking.”</p><p>“Sounds like nobles, all right,” said Jeralt. “Well, the rest of the company is heading to Faerghus without us. You and I are going to Garreg Mach Monastery.”</p><p>“You’ve never mentioned it,” said Byleth. Jeralt averted his gaze, but Byleth chose to spare him an explanation. “What’s it like?” she asked.</p><p>Jeralt began walking after Alois. “You’ll see when we get there,” he said quietly.</p><p>Byleth brought up the rear. Something - a feeling she couldn’t pin a name to - welled up inside her gut. It left her feeling almost weak and slow on her feet. It couldn’t be fatigue; the skirmish with Kostas and his bandits had been one of the shorter battles in her mercenary career. So what was it?</p><p>“Do you think we’ll be at the monastery long?” she asked her father. She wasn’t even sure why she cared, but the question was lingering at the back of her mind nonetheless.</p><p>“I hope not,” Jeralt said with a heavy sigh, “but I wouldn’t put it past Alois to try to get me to rejoin the knights. I just hope you don’t get dragged into it, too.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind,” said Byleth. “Fighting with the company, fighting with the knights. It’s the same to me.”</p><p>“You have no idea, Kid,” said Jeralt.</p><p>Jeralt fell silent there, leaving Byleth to hang on his mysterious words.</p><p>They hurried north-east through the woods, not even stopping back at the hall where the company had stayed. Byleth had nothing of value to leave behind - and she was sure her father would have grabbed anything he needed before departing with Alois - but the idea of not seeing the inside of her old room again for who knows how long made her belly twist in an odd way.</p><p>It was odd, she should have been accustomed to uprooting.</p><p>They were all quiet; even Claude was holding his quips in reserve. Byleth welcomed the silence; there was always risk of a second ambush. But despite all the excitement of the past few hours, they were surrounded by the nightly ambiance of the woods. That comforted Byleth.</p><p>After ten or twenty minutes at a hurried pace, they broke into a clearing in which tents had been pitched. The side of each one bore a white coat of arms depicting a dragon curled around a shield. Men in gleaming armor were rushing this way and that, putting out fires and tending to their wounded.</p><p>Alois briefly checked in with his men, who quickly reported that the camp had suffered no major damage, and that none of the church soldiers had been killed or permanently injured. It did turn out, however, that a Professor Lester had vanished during the skirmish. To Byleth’s surprise, Alois didn’t seem particularly upset by this revelation, especially after Edelgard mentioned she’d seen the professor running off into the woods immediately after the bandits arrived.</p><p>“Well, maybe it’s <em>good</em> that he’s gone if he was the type to up and abandon his future students just like that,” said the mustachioed knight. “Still, we’d better let Lady Rhea know the Officers Academy is short a professor - again.”</p><p>“Speaking of which,” he added with a turn toward the three noble youths, “you’d best gather your things. We’re breaking camp immediately.”</p><p>“That goes for the rest of you as well!” he called out to the soldiers, “Get the wounded on the horses, the rest of us will just have to… hoof it!”</p><p>Jeralt groaned loudly, though Alois was already walking away, laughing at his own joke. “See if you can help these brats get moving,” he muttered to Byleth. Walking after Alois, Jeralt added under his breath, “Twenty years and his jokes aren’t any better…”</p><p>“Pay me no mind, friend,” said Dimitri, “I travel light. It wouldn’t do to trouble you after you helped save our lives.”</p><p>“I could use some help,” Claude said with his usual cocky mirthless smile.</p><p>Edelgard threw Claude a dirty look. “You’re just hoping to corner her with your honeyed words, Claude.”</p><p>“Ah, the princess is wise beyond her years,” Claude said with a dramatic wave of his arm. “I’ll need to concoct a more cunning plan if I’m to win over our savior.”</p><p>With a final wave, Claude sauntered over to one of the tents, Dimitri already ducking into a different one.</p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d appreciate the help,” Edelgard said. She was giving Byleth a warm smile, but her soft purple eyes were as piercing as ever.</p><p>“Not at all,” said Byleth. She was used to packing in a hurry, though never with somebody else’s belongings. But still, it offered her a convenient chance to get a few questions answered.</p><p>“Who is Professor Lester?” Byleth asked as they stepped under the canvas flap of Edelgard’s tent and into total darkness.</p><p>“Just a moment,” Edelgard said as she fumbled in the dark to light a lantern. A second or two later and the inside of the tent was lit enough to see.</p><p>“Claus Lester hailed from the Kingdom,” Edelgard said as she hanged the lantern from the middle of the tent roof. “He used to teach at the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery.” After a brief delay, she hurriedly added, “a prestigious magical academy in the capital city of the Kingdom.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Byleth said as she folded away a set of light chain armor. Next came a small iron shield; Edelgard seemed to like being prepared. Doubtlessly the attack from the bandits had come so suddenly she didn’t have time to put on her gear.</p><p>“Professor Lester was to be a new instructor at the Officers Academy this year,” Edelgard continued as she secured her bedroll. “Since his background was just academic, we were performing combat drills here when we were attacked.”</p><p>“And he panicked,” said Byleth. She’d seen it many times in her line of work; untested soldiers cracking under pressure the first time they found themselves staring death in the face. To her it had been easy. To others, it could have them running like animals. In a life or death struggle, some found themselves; others found themselves wanting.</p><p>“Exactly,” said Edelgard.</p><p>With the girl’s equipment and bedding already packed away, she watched Byleth silently.</p><p>“What’s the Officers Academy?” asked Byleth.</p><p>“It’s based at Garreg Mach,” said Edelgard. “Dimitri, Claude, and I are all students there, as are others from our respective homelands. The three great nations send their brightest youths there every year, to learn the art of war.”</p><p>“A man like that Lester would be ill-suited to that,” Byleth said without really thinking. She reached for the last thing unaccounted for in the room; a small vase with a single vibrant pink flower, but Edelgard got to it first.</p><p>“I’ll carry that,” she said hastily.</p><p>“Oh,” said Byleth, “of course.”</p><p>“It’s my favorite kind of flower,” she said, nestling the vase in the crook of her arm, “and they aren’t easy to come by out here.”</p><p>A small girl wielding an axe. A graceful fighter who preferred armor. And now an officer candidate who liked flowers. Byleth began to wonder if Edelgard would ever stop revealing new sides of herself.</p><p>“Hey, you two!” Claude called out. He was smirking through the tent flap. “Better hurry your rendezvous along; the knights want these tents taken down.”</p><p>“Claude, please keep your ridiculous comments to yourself,” Edelgard snapped as she ducked back under the flap.</p><p>Byleth followed; Edelgard’s tent was indeed the only one still standing, and it soon came down like the rest. The canvas was folded and stored on the few pack horses not dedicated to carrying the wounded knights, and then they set off. They traveled west, in the direction of the Oghma Mountains.</p><p>“And off we go!” Alois cheered as they began their march. “Garreg Mach Monastery lies in the very heart of the central Oghma Mountains, Miss Eisner, so I hope you don’t mind a little hiking!”</p><p>“Not at all,” said Byleth. She’d never gone too far up any particular mountain, but she’d traversed the foot of the mountains many times, going this way or that.</p><p>“Good to hear!” Alois wrapped his arms around Jeralt’s shoulder with a mighty laugh, and cried, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to go back to the monastery with you, Captain! This day is surely a gift from the goddess!”</p><p>“Right,” muttered Jeralt.</p><p>“I daresay he’s twice as loud as usual,” murmured Claude, though his easy smile was still on his face.</p><p>“A little cheer is a welcome distraction from the bandit attack,” said Dimitri.</p><p>Byleth privately agreed. Her travels weren’t usually all that lively. This was… a welcome change.</p><p>Something new.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the most part I'm following the game script, though I am fixing up what I perceive as lacking moments, and skipping some sections that just kinda go on and on or exist to very obviously throw parts of a character in your face.</p><p>Coincidentally I was very glad to get to the end of this chapter, the first parts are so railroaded that they don't allow for a lot of creativity. Also, adding to Alois' scene was a lot of fun :3</p><p>I'm gonna try for a 3 week update schedule, but if I manage to get a good lead on my chapter backlog I'll probably cut it to 2 weeks for some chapters. I don't wanna promise any faster than that, lest my quality suffer.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this! Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Great Tree Moon: Garreg Mach Monastery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Night had fallen on the twenty-first day of the Great Tree Moon - the day following that fateful morning when Byleth rescued the three high-born youths from the Officers Academy. In all that time, Sothis had remained quiet. It seemed this new nap of hers was going to be a long one. The company’s going was slow according to Alois; having to accommodate for the wounded was doing them no favors. </p><p>Still, he said that they would arrive at the monastery by mid-afternoon the following day. Byleth tried to imagine what their destination might be like, but she suspected she was coming up short based on how Alois described it. To him, the monastery was a grand piece of architecture nestled among the peaks of the Oghma Mountains. Byleth could only picture a castle swamped in clouds and perpetually covered in mist or rain. </p><p>Then again, Alois didn’t exactly give her much time for imagination; he was frequently asking questions about her mercenary career. A few hours into their journey the day before, he’d suddenly taken to talking to her at great length about her past. As they sat around the fire after dinner, she found herself describing her own training.</p><p>“When I was a little girl, my father found me swinging one of the training lances,” she said. “He said that if I was going to do it I needed to do it right, so he started drilling me.”</p><p>Alois guffawed. “That certainly sounds like the Captain! So why don’t you use a lance like he does?”</p><p>“She can,” Jeralt said. After a swig from his flask, he continued, “she’s just best with a sword. I taught her all the basics. Axes, lances, bows. Kid’s a natural.“</p><p>“A real chip off the old block!” said Alois. “So why don’t you ride a horse like your old man?”</p><p>“I know how to ride. I’ve just never had the chance to practice riding one in battle,” said Byleth.</p><p>“I meant to teach her. With us traveling from one corner of Fódlan to the next, we never had time,” said Jeralt. </p><p>Alois nodded, his head resting on his tented hands. “The students told me you give orders well in a fight! What kind of experience do you have leading soldiers?”</p><p>“What’re you getting at anyways?” snapped Jeralt. “You’re not trying to get <i>her</i> to join the Knights too, are you?”</p><p>“Not at all, Captain!” </p><p>Jeralt rolled his eyes and took another long drink from his flask.</p><p>“Father’s had me lead teams of mercenaries before. Twice I had to command the entire company,” said Byleth. She avoided mentioning why; Jeralt had been too hung over to be fit for the battlefield those two times. </p><p>“Have you had to work with other groups before?” </p><p>“I think,” she said. She frowned, staring into the fire. Her past as a mercenary was a fog of fighting all over Fódlan. She could remember the battles, but the whys or the whos. Somehow, it all blended together.</p><p>Jeralt overturned his flask, then handed it off to one of the knights for a refill. “We helped suppress rebellions in the Kingdom two years ago. My company was involved with that mess. The Kingdom officers didn’t have much actual experience, so the kid commanded a squad or two.”</p><p>“Oh!” gasped Alois, “Impressive! A real budding strategist, eh? You found some time to teach her to read, I hope?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Byleth, “and write, and math.”</p><p>“Nicely done, Captain!” Alois said with a hearty clap to Jeralt’s shoulder. Jeralt’s refilled flask rattled in his hand, spilling some of the drink on his face. Growling, he wiped himself clean while Alois chortled loudly. </p><p>“Well, it sounds like you’d been well taught, Byleth,” said Alois. He turned and gave her a warm smile, but Byleth just stared back.</p><p>She used to try to force smiles, but that only ever seemed to worsen the strange looks people gave her. Still, Alois didn’t seem too bothered. He was a little… <i>overwhelming</i>, but a good man, and easy to get along with. </p><p>Byleth hoped the rest at the monastery would be as welcoming.</p>
<hr/><p>The following day they continued moving through the woods, ever uphill. Gentle beams of sunlight penetrated the foliage above, and the forest birds sang songs to one another. Byleth allowed her guard to completely relax for the first time in a <i>long</i> time. It wasn’t often that she had the proper feeling of being safe, but the mountain forest was so secluded she couldn’t imagine threats lurking nearby.</p><p>Her father was a ways ahead of the group, chatting amicably with the knights. His slightly standoffish behavior around Alois and the rest had thawed on the road after a few hours - and a few drinks. This left Byleth near the rear of the party with the three noble youths, who had tried on a few occasions to kick up small talk with her.</p><p>“This will be your first time at the monastery,” said Dimitri. A short pause, and he turned to look at her. “I’d be happy to show you around.”</p><p>“It really is Fódlan in a nutshell,” Claude said, eyes shut and chin raised. “The good and the bad.”</p><p>All Byleth truly knew of Fódlan was its battlefields, but even with that narrow viewpoint she’d seen abuses. The company had been called on many times by nobility to help put down peasant rebellions - or begged to do the opposite. She’d heard of the massacre of the people of Duscur to the north, or the belligerence of the foreigners to the far east. And she’d seen the way their noble employers or the regular soldiers under them had eyed her and the other mercenaries. The way they would squint their eyes, or turn up their noses. </p><p>It was all so pointless and stupid.</p><p>“You’ll catch sight of it soon,” said Edelgard, “even if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Byleth stared at the shorter girl, but Edelgard’s face was impassive, her gaze fixed straight ahead. </p><p>A curious thing to say.</p><p>The mercenary had little time to dwell on this mystery, for they reached the edge of the forest, and she was finally able to see the horizon clearly. Through the parting foliage, she saw layered stone walls framing the path as it wound its way up to the peak of the mountain. And nestled atop that peak was a building quite unlike any she’d seen before.</p><p>High walls, soaring towers, and vast halls. </p><p>“There it is,” said Edelgard. “Garreg Mach Monastery.”</p><p>On the road, she had doubted that her imagination could capture the full scope of the monastery. </p><p>She’d been right. </p><p>A time or two she’d visited the castles and homes of the nobility, always with her father and for work, but even at a distance she could tell the monastery dwarfed those places. In scope and grandeur, it had no rival - at least none that she’d seen in her life.</p><p>They wound their way along the road, up slopes, past the walls, and through the occasional checkpoint. The guards were neither inhospitable nor overly intrusive; a quick word from Alois or a moment for the guards to recognize him or Jeralt was all the company needed to be granted passage. </p><p>The rock around them turned a redder hue as the path began to grow straighter. As they rounded another wall, a small village suddenly came into view. It lay nestled in the protective shadow of the monastery, framed by both mountain rock and man-made wall. The village, all stone buildings and red tiled roofs and narrow alleyways, spread further up the mountain road to the base of the monastery itself.</p><p>They passed through the village straight onward, but the locals took time out of their day to shout greetings to Alois, which he invariably returned with a wide smile on his face. The injured knights were left to be taken properly on stretchers before the rest of the group continued without them.</p><p>At the northern edge of the village of Garreg Mach, Byleth and the others reached a wall, at the center of which lay a lowered drawbridge. The guards there allowed the party through, just as the sentries posted further down the mountain had. Past that point, the stone road gave way to smoothed checkered marble, and they ascended a stairway up to a moated raised platform. </p><p>The knights stationed at the final gates questioned Alois, the students, Jeralt, and Byleth more thoroughly than their fellows had, but eventually they too allowed the visitors to pass. The party climbed another set of stairs, passed under a gate, and came out into a sort of entrance courtyard. Stalls where merchants were hawking their wares were set up on either side of the path leading further onward, but the group moved past them without wasting time. </p><p>Directly ahead lay the first of the large buildings that made up the monastery, which Alois lost no time in explaining to be the entrance hall. It was a simple marble hall ringed by fountained walls.</p><p>“And here’s our stop!” Claude suddenly said as everyone gathered inside.</p><p>“Yes, we must inform our classmates that all is well,” said Dimitri.</p><p>Edelgard nodded. “Among other things.”</p><p>“Of course!” cried Alois. “Well done, students, especially with all that unexpected unpleasantness! You do your countries proud!”</p><p>Edelgard tossed her hair back, Dimitri bowed, and Claude threw an arm up. The boys turned to leave through a large door leading toward another hall to the west.</p><p>The girl in red, however, remained just long enough to say to Byleth, “I’ll see you around the monastery,” before she, too, left. Byleth hoped Edelgard was right; she wanted to see more of the three students.</p><p>But she, Alois, the knights, and her father continued on, out into a courtyard. The path was lined on either side by tall, immaculate hedges, and directly ahead of them was another building, far larger and taller than the hall they’d just left. </p><p>Byleth made to continue on, but her father had stopped. “Rhea’s here,” he said quietly, his gaze skyward.</p><p>She craned her neck to look upward. High above, at what looked to be the top floor of the hall before them, was a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Standing on that balcony, Byleth could just barely make out a robed woman with green hair. And that woman was watching them.</p><p>Maybe it was due to the distance, but the woman’s face was impossible for Byleth to read. She was… simply staring down at them. Her eyes betraying no wonderment, no curiosity. She was scrutinizing them so closely, yes she didn’t seem to react to whatever it was she was seeing. Her father, on the other hand; Jeralt’s eyes drooped with recollection, his mouth hanging just slightly open. Perhaps it was Byleth's imagination, but her father looked… older than usual. Some kind of weight was hanging from him.</p><p>Rhea… Byleth wasn’t sure what to make of her, but it seemed her father had <i>too much</i> to think when it came to this woman.</p>
<hr/><p>Inside the reception hall, Alois left Byleth and Jeralt waiting for a time as he went upstairs to speak with his superiors. The pair of mercenaries were offered a warm meal while they waited, which both accepted. Jeralt kept his eyes squarely on his plate, his mouth only opening to take bites, and even then he ate slowly. Not once in her life had Byleth ever seen her father so troubled. What kind of history could he possibly have with this woman, Rhea?</p><p>She wasn’t left to ponder the question for long, as one of the monastery servants soon beckoned them upstairs and into an ornate meeting hall, where they were asked to wait for the archbishop. Byleth shuffled her feet as the moments passed. Usually it was her father who spoke with contacts while she remained back at camp or at the barracks. Being stuck waiting there, uncertain of what was about to happen, was new and discomforting.</p><p>But her father looked even worse than she felt; he was staring at the ground, his face unreadable. </p><p>She turned to him, her belly hurting a little. Was it because of how upset her father was? “Father, what’s wrong?” she finally asked.</p><p>“I haven’t been here in years,” muttered Jeralt. “Being forced to see her again like this…”</p><p>“That woman we saw in the courtyard?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Jeralt. “Lady Rhea. The archbishop of the Church of Seiros…”</p><p>Byleth breathed in sharply. </p><p>She wasn’t a believer herself, nor was her father to the best of her knowledge, but she knew of the Church of Seiros. Wherever she’d gone in Fódlan, it was impossible to escape the church’s influence. Others in the company carried the church’s iconography or prayed to its goddess before battle. But Byleth hadn’t been raised to know the church’s teachings; the only thing she had faith in was the steel she carried into battle.</p><p>So, the monastery was the headquarters of the entire Church of Seiros. Now Byleth understood its significance. </p><p>Footsteps suddenly echoed on the marble floor, and through a side-door strode a man and a woman. The woman, Byleth recognized instantly; it was the same individual who had observed them from the balcony less than an hour ago. Finally getting a proper look at Rhea, Byleth had trouble controlling her gaze.</p><p>The archbishop was astonishingly beautiful. </p><p>Her flowing green hair framed her serene, soft face. Byleth glanced into Rhea’s piercingly bright eyes, and immediately looked downward. Looking into Rhea’s mint-colored eyes made Byleth feel… small, and improper. Next to this refined, ornately-dressed woman, Byleth unkempt appearance stood in stark contrast. It was like peering into a life she couldn't possibly know. But, looking downward was also a mistake; the archbishop's elegant robe gave way to a plain white dress that brushed her ankles… and positively clung to her hips on the way down. Byleth’s face burned. Just <i>looking</i> at her felt wrong, inappropriate.</p><p>Hoping to save herself, Byleth looked toward the man instead. He was dressed only a little less regally than Rhea, but the gaze that answered her was sharp, cold, and accusatory. It was like Byleth had done something to offend him already.</p><p>“I apologize for the wait, Jeralt, thank you for your patience,” said the man. “My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop.”</p><p>Jeralt only briefly jerked his head toward Seteth. “Right. Hello.”</p><p>“It has been a long time, Jeralt,” said Rhea. Her voice was gentle and clear. “I wonder… was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?”</p><p>Jeralt sank into a bow. “Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke.”</p><p>“So I see,” said Rhea, her voice alighting with mirth. “The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. This is your child, is it not?” </p><p>Rhea’s gaze swept toward Byleth. The mercenary felt her face warming again, just a little.</p><p>“Yes… she was born shortly after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to her mother, but I’m afraid we lost her to illness.”</p><p>Byleth’s mother had already been gone from her life as far back as the mercenary could remember. An empty feeling inside her took hold when she stopped to think about it; not for the loss, but for the times that never were. </p><p>“I see. My condolences,” said Rhea. The archbishop’s tone didn’t shift as she offered her sympathies, as if it was something done only out of obligation. Byleth got the feeling Rhea was trying to lead the discussion in a certain direction.</p><p>And, as it happened, the archbishop’s eyes were still on Byleth. “As for you,” Rhea went on, “I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?”</p><p>“Byleth Eisner,” Byleth said as she sank into a bow.</p><p>“Byleth… a nice name,” said Rhea. “As for me, my dear, I am called Rhea. I am the archbishop of the Church of Seiros. The students you saved, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude, are my responsibility while they attend the Officers Academy. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for protecting them.”</p><p>With a final serene smile, Rhea turned her attention back on Jeralt, who was busy staring at the ground. “Jeralt,” she said, her tone bright, “You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?”</p><p>“You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don’t you,” said Jeralt. “I won’t say no, but…”</p><p>Rhea’s mouth twitched into the slightest of frowns. “Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you.”</p><p>Jeralt gave no answer, nor did Rhea wait for one. Instead, she looked at both her guests in turn. “I must step away for now, but two others will wish to speak with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… farewell.”</p><p>Quietly, Rhea and Seteth strode out of the hall, leaving Byleth and her father alone again. </p><p>The archbishop had been nothing but gracious, yet Byleth felt her breath coming easier again with the holy woman’s absence.</p><p>Jeralt heaved a heavy sigh; it seemed he too was more at ease with Rhea gone. “I can’t believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros,” he grumbled. Turning his eyes off the floor, he looked to Byleth and continued, “I’m sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while… and I’m afraid your services are requested as well.”</p><p>“As a mercenary?” asked Byleth. She might have expected the church would have some kind of work for her after her performance against the bandits. Alois’ interest in her suddenly made a lot more sense.</p><p>But no, instead Jeralt replied, “Nothing like that. They want you to teach, by the sound of it.”</p><p><i>Teach</i>?</p><p>Was this a joke? Byleth had never taught before. She’d never even been involved in drilling the other mercenaries; she always trained and practiced alone.</p><p>“You heard those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right?” asked Jeralt. “Well, the academy just happens to be short a professor. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea.”</p><p>Everything suddenly clicked into place. Professor Lester’s disappearance and Alois’ constant questioning about her mercenary career. He had been judging her merits as a <i>teacher</i>, of all things? He <i>had</i> to understand that prowess on the battlefield didn’t mean she knew anything about teaching young nobles, didn’t he? Had he somehow missed that she wasn’t… particularly good at speaking to people?</p><p>Everything almost seemed too wild to believe.</p><p>But Byleth didn’t have time to ask what exactly was going on, for another duo joined them in the hall. Another man and woman; the man, a distinguished-looking older gentleman, and the woman, a flashy figure wearing a dress that left little to the imagination. Unlike with Rhea, this one was so… gaudy… that it ruined the very look she was clearly going for. Byleth frowned as she eyed the woman’s exposed cleavage, and instead looked at her eyes.</p><p>But the woman was gazing at Jeralt instead. “So. You must be the new professor! My, how stern and handsome you are!” </p><p>“Er,” Jeralt stammered, ”no. I’m not the one you’re looking for. You can handle things from here,” he added to Byleth, “Good luck.”</p><p>He turned, and leaned in closer. “And… watch out for Lady Rhea,” he whispered into Byleth’s ear. “I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard.”</p><p>Byleth nodded. Something was wrong about this. Maybe Rhea was desperate, but she was gambling the education of the academy’s students simply on Alois’ vouch. Surely there had to be repercussions from the three great nations for hiring somebody nobody had ever heard of as a professor for their noble youths?</p><p>Well, the only thing Byleth could do now was play along. Her father left her alone with the man and the woman.</p><p>The woman gave Byleth a once-over. “So, it’s you then? My, but you’re so young!”</p><p>“Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know,” said the older gentleman. “I am Hanneman von Essar, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy.”</p><p>Ah, so these were other professors. Now suddenly everything made sense; Rhea had called these two in to get Byleth up to speed. Well, at least she wouldn’t be left completely without guidance.</p><p>Byleth nodded. “A pleasure, Professor Essar. I’m Byleth Eisner.”</p><p>“There’s no need to be so formal, we’re to be colleagues soon, after all,” said Hanneman. “Feel free to call me Hanneman, if you like. Of course, if you prefer that I call you <i>Miss</i> Eisner, or <i>Professor</i> Eisner, then just say the word!”</p><p>“Just ‘Byleth’ is fine,” said Byleth.</p><p>“Wonderful! Anyways,” said Hanneman, his tone lifting with eagerness, “I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own?”</p><p>A <i>what</i>?</p><p>But Hanneman continued on, giving Byleth no time to ask what he was talking about, “When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further.”</p><p>"And I am Manuela Casagranda, though you can just call me Manuela. I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress,” a pause, and in a far sultrier tone, “and available. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Byleth blinked. That was quite a resume. Her appearance certainly belied her intellect. “You’re a songstress?” she asked. <i>That</i> job didn’t seem to fall in line with the others.</p><p>“Of course!” said Manuela. “Before I came here, I belonged to a renowned opera company. Perhaps you've heard of me?” then, her voice positively <i>swelling</i> with pride, she cried, “The Mittelfrank Opera Company's beautiful, peerless–”</p><p>Hanneman jumped to Byleth’s rescue and diverted the subject away from Manuela’s boasting. The professors then explained to Byleth that she would be taking one of the three student houses at the academy under her wing. </p><p>Each house was closely associated with one of the three great nations in Fódlan: The Black Eagles of the Adrestian Empire, the Blue Lions of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Golden Deer of the Leicester Alliance. As it so happened, the three students Byleth had saved, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude, were the student leaders of each house, and were all first in line to take rulership of their respective country.</p><p>It all struck Byleth as a little too coincidental. The three future leaders of Fódlan were all attending the academy in the same year, and they’d all met Byleth by chance? And all this, around the same time that she’d spoken with Sothis? Something was <i>happening</i>, Byleth could feel it. </p><p>“Did you understand all of that, young Byleth?” asked Hanneman.</p><p>Byleth nodded. She’d work out this mystery later. For now, she had a lot of work to come to grips with.</p><p>“Good. Since you’re the newest professor here, I think it only fair that Manuela and I allow you first pick of the litter,” he said, casting Manuela a sideways glance, which she returned with a nod. “She and I will choose from the remaining two classes.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Byleth. That at least gave her some freedom. The gesture was a kind one, given the ramifications it had on their careers for the year to come.</p><p>“For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings,” said Hanneman. And then, his tone turning eager again, “And when you’ve a moment, please stop by my research laboratory.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Manuela, a sly smile on her face, “and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you’re our new professor. It’s more fun that way. I suggest you try spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they’re good kids.” </p><p>“Is it proper for me to fraternize with the students like that?” asked Byleth.</p><p>“Oh, Manuela likes to play her games,” Hanneman said with a roll of his eyes, “I wouldn’t worry about damaging your future relationships with your students; the house leaders will help keep the others under control.”</p><p>“I’m sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going,” said Manuela. She smiled wryly and continued, “Good luck. You’ll need it.”</p><p>The pair of professors - Byleth’s future colleagues, no less - left the audience chamber, leaving Byleth alone at last. </p><p>Alone to do what? Plan the future of her students?</p><p>Less than an hour ago, she was just a simple mercenary, and now, she suddenly had the futures of some of the most important young people in Fódlan weighing on her shoulders. How was she <i>possibly</i> going to live up to Rhea’s expectations?</p><p>Byleth trudged out, her gaze on the ground. She wasn’t suited for this kind of thing. Not only did she not know how to teach, she… just wasn’t good with people. She could give orders, but she could never fill a void in conversation, and she didn’t know how to reach people. Her father was the only person in her life who never learned to avert their eyes if she drew near, or whisper under their breath about her when they thought she wasn’t listening.</p><p>“Creepy. Blank. Unfriendly. Stand-offish.” That’s what people called her.</p><p>She could keep it together for a short while, but it was only a matter of time before she began alarming the students, too. She shook her head and placed a hand to her forehead. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, she was supposed to be drinking in celebration alongside the company over another job done up in the Kingdom.</p><p>“Professor Eisner?” </p><p>Byleth snapped to attention and whirled around. A young woman, about the same age as her, was standing behind her, a large sealed envelope held against her chest. She was smiling brightly, clad in the robes of the church workers, her face framed by her brown hair. “Master Seteth told me to deliver these to you in person.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Byleth. It had been a long, <i>long</i> time since somebody had taken her by surprise. She’d allowed herself to fall dangerously deep into her own thoughts. “Thank you.” She accepted the envelope, and tucked it under her arm.</p><p>The woman clasped her hands behind her back, eyes on Byleth. Byleth shuffled her feet, her own gaze wandering. </p><p>Byleth finally opened her mouth to speak, when the woman said, “My name is Marissa Minetti. Master Seteth assigned me as your personal assistant while you serve the church here.”</p><p>“Oh!” said Byleth. Well, that was a step in the right direction. At least with someone familiar with the church and the monastery at hand, she’d have a start. “That’s good, thank you for your help.”</p><p>Marissa bowed low, smile unbroken. “Not at all, Professor Eisner!”</p><p>“‘Byleth’ is fine.”</p><p>“Can I at least call you ‘Miss Byleth’?”</p><p>“Sure,” said Byleth. She obviously wasn’t going to get any closer than that. Marissa’s deference left her feeling a little warm in the face. She wasn’t used to such treatment. “What are these?” she asked, brandishing the envelope.</p><p>“Oh, the class roster for this year,” said Marissa. “Master Seteth wants you to study them tonight and start planning for the rest of the instruction year immediately. In the morning, Lady Rhea will summon you and Professors Casagranda and Essar to select your classes.”</p><p>“Thank you very much for bringing these,” said Byleth. “They’ll be a big help.”</p><p>“Not at all! If you’d like to look them over in private, we have an office prepared for you in this building, or I can show you to your quarters.”</p><p>“Office,” said Byleth. She would need to get used to her work space as soon as possible. </p><p>Marissa led her down the hall, past the offices belonging to Seteth, her father, and her new colleagues. The servant of the church eagerly called out each room as they passed, though only Jeralt’s was occupied. The Blade Breaker was too busy staring at his surroundings to take note of Byleth and her assistant. </p><p>“And finally, here is your office,” Marissa announced as she stepped into the last room off the main hallway. </p><p>It was simple; wood paneled walls and floor, a stained window opposite the door, and a desk in front of the window. It suited Byleth’s needs. </p><p>“Thank you for your help,” Byleth said as she took a seat behind the desk - her desk. How strange, having a proper office was. She almost felt like she belonged there.</p><p>“Are you hungry, by any chance?” asked Marissa. “It’s just about supper time down in the Dining Hall, I can bring you up a meal.”</p><p>“No, they fed us while we waited,” Byleth said as she unwound the string tying shut the envelope. </p><p>“Well, if there’s nothing else you need right away, I’ll see to your quarters. But if you need me for anything, just notify one of the servants. They’ll come get me.”</p><p>Packed tight inside the envelope was a stack of student files. Some several pages long, others only one or two pages clipped together. “I’m fine, thanks,” Byleth said as she emptied out the envelope.</p><p>The dossiers were divided into three categories, one for each of the three houses. Sitting right on top of the first stack was a file that had Edelgard’s calm smiling face captured on paper and clipped to the front page. </p><p>Edelgard von Hresvelg… </p><p>Byleth flipped to the next student after Edelgard - a dour-looking man with a positively malicious smirk on his face.</p><p>Hubert von Vestra…</p><p>Another noble. No matter which class she selected, she’d be attaching her life to that of the nobility. </p><p>“Marissa?” Byleth called out.</p><p>A moment later, Marissa came hurrying back. “Yes, Miss Byleth?”</p><p>“I need to do this right. Does this monastery have a library?”</p><p>Marissa’s face brightened. “Oh, of course! We have one of the most extensive collections -”</p><p>“Great, please fetch me simple information on the three great nations and a registry of noble families.”</p><p>“Of course! Just a moment!”</p><p>And she was gone in a flash. Byleth blinked. It was that easy, was it? A new office and an assistant. Her life was turning strange, and quickly.</p><p>Well… for now at least, she had some studying to do. While she waited for her assistant to return, Byleth began to slowly examine Edelgard’s file. </p><p>One line caught her eye;</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Registered Crest: Minor Seiros.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>There was that strange word again, “Crest”, and whatever it was, Edelgard’s was named after the church itself. Maybe she’d send Marissa for information on Crests… or she could just ask Hanneman. Clearly there was some importance to be had there. </p><p>Well, she had other things to think about that night, and not much time to do it. Byleth continued on reading Edelgard’s report carefully.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually managed to get in a couple of original scenes into this chapter, which was very refreshing, I must say. We're nearing the end of the setup chapters, so expect to see more new material pretty soon, especially after the next one coming up. I believe chapters 5 through 9 will have no or next to no scenes from the game itself in them. We also got to the first of the original characters created for this fanfic, so say hello to Marissa:</p><p>https://i.imgur.com/eyalSKT.png</p><p>Art by the the very talented,</p><p>https://www.reddit.com/user/SageOfAnys</p><p>(Marissa isn't that pale, that's just Anys' art style, lol)</p><p>Also, yae or nay on horny Byleth? :p</p><p>So, think it'd be unlikely that Fódlan has photographs? Yet, somehow, they do seem to exist; Claude indicates a knowledge of pictures in his joking description of Hilda at the start of the game. </p><p>Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Black Eagles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The sound of knocking jerked Byleth awake. She looked around wildly, expecting to see her sparse little room from Remire village. But no, she was in her quarters at Garreg Mach. Breathing out, she relaxed her grip on her sword. </p><p>“Miss Byleth, you asked me to wake you just after sunrise!” Marissa called out from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Right, just a moment,” Byleth said as she pushed herself up off the ground. She was at the door a moment later. </p><p>Her assistant gave a short bow as Byleth swung open the door for her - and then did a double-take as she looked up. Byleth followed Marissa’s gaze to her bedroll, which was resting on the ground between her bed and her desk.</p><p>Marissa’s hands were up near to her crestfallen face. “Was your bed not to your liking? If it’s not comfortable enough, I could try to-”</p><p>“It was too soft, actually,” said Byleth.</p><p>Byleth’s assistant blinked.</p><p>“I felt like I was going to sink through the ground.”</p><p>“Oh.” said Marissa. “Well, that’s new. I’ll try to see if I can get you a firmer mattress. Would that be more to your liking?”</p><p>The former mercenary nodded. </p><p>“Anyways, we really need to get down to business; you’ve got a busy day ahead of you.”</p><p>She’d slept in her clothes, so Byleth only needed to strap her sword on. “I’m to meet with the archbishop this morning?”</p><p>Marissa nodded. “Your meeting with Lady Rhea isn’t for a few hours. I thought I should show you the monastery grounds and see if I can introduce you to the classes first.”</p><p>“Thank you very much,” said Byleth.</p><p>Marissa reached into her shoulder-sling pouch and withdrew a small slip of paper from it. “Do not lose, this, Miss Byleth, it’s very important. It’s the information for your funds here at the monastery.”</p><p>A little confused, Byleth took the paper and glanced it over. It was covered with columns of numbers. “Can you explain it to me?” she asked.</p><p>Marissa smiled. “With each new moon, the church will issue you a stipend for your students’ equipment upkeep. Ensuring that your students are equipped and supplied for battle will be your responsibility, Miss Byleth. Room and board at the monastery is free, and everything not related to their studies they’re responsible for.”</p><p>Byleth glanced down at the paper again, and then back to Marissa. Back in the mercenary company, every soldier was just responsible for their own gear. Having to look after the equipment of a small group of soldiers would be new. She’d also never had to manage money before... </p><p>“That’s a lot to worry about.”</p><p>Marissa’s hands flew up to her face a second or two too late to cover her goofy smile. “Don’t worry, that’s what I’m here for! Now if you’re ready, let’s begin!”</p><p>Byleth delayed only long enough to put her boots on, and then followed Marissa out the door. Raising her hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun, Byleth took in the unfamiliar surroundings of the monastery in the morning. </p><p>The mountain air had a certain crispness to it, a not unpleasant chill, and the scent of the evergreen trees was unfamiliar and revitalizing. A few wisps of fog still hung low near the ground, but Marissa insisted that, this late in the Great Tree Moon, it was much thinner than it would otherwise be. She’d never gone so far up the mountains before. </p><p>And she found herself regretting not having done it sooner.</p><p>But as she turned to follow her assistant, Byleth’s vision began to spin. She managed to stay on her feet, but her knees shook as the world swam in slow circles around her. She was breathing heavily - out of breath as if she’d spent the day exercising. </p><p>“Marissa, something’s wrong with me,” she gasped.</p><p>Hands firmly on Byleth’s shoulders, Marissa said softly, “Woah, take it slow, Miss Byleth. That’s altitude sickness.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, it happens to visitors a few hours after they get here. It’ll go away in a day or two. Just take it slow, let me know if you need to pause, okay?”</p><p>Byleth nodded, and forced her eyes open. The world slowly righted itself and her panting subsided. But even so, she still felt a slight sluggishness in her limbs and a prickly feeling at the back of her head that she couldn’t <i>quite</i> catch her breath entirely.</p><p>After giving her charge a final once-over Marissa began the grand tour of the monastery grounds. She led the way, hands clasped behind her back, frequently turning to cheerfully describe each new place. Byleth’s room was on the eastern end of the monastery grounds, where the knights, church members, and academy staff were quartered. The student dorms were on the opposite side of the grounds, and the monastery facilities lay between them. </p><p>Nearest to the staff dorms was the knights’ hall, where the Knights of Seiros trained or rested while off-duty. North of that was the monastery cemetery, where members of the knights or priesthood were laid to rest, and to the south of the knights’ hall lay the stables. West of the knights’ hall was the administration building - the same one where Byleth met Rhea the day before. Up on the second floor of that building, Marissa took Byleth past her office, to places the new professor hadn’t had a chance to see yet.</p><p>“This way is the library,” Marissa said as she rounded a curve, coming out to a part of the hallway that adjoined only one room. “I have a sneaking feeling we’re going to be spending a lot of time in here for the first month or two, so you should get acquainted.”</p><p>“Of course,” said Byleth. It wouldn’t exactly do to make Marissa do all of the errands in there, after all.</p><p>As they drew near the door to the library, a middle-aged man hobbled out on a cane. Look up, he paused his labored walking to give his guests a smile. “Well, if it isn’t Miss Minetti! And this must be our newest professor, Miss Eisner!”</p><p>“Just ‘Byleth’, is fine,” said Byleth. </p><p>“And I am Tomas, the librarian here. Would you like me to give you the grand tour?” </p><p>Byleth peered past the older man and saw rows and rows of books - more than she’d ever seen in her life, and all in one place. A tingling feeling passed through her, and she contemplated taking him up on his offer. </p><p>But no, Marissa shook her head, her soft smile remaining. “I’m sorry, Tomas, but we’re on a tight schedule this morning. I have to show Miss Byleth around before her meeting with Lady Rhea.”</p><p>Tomas chuckled, and nodded slowly. “Yes, it wouldn’t do to keep the Archbishop waiting! No worries, I’ll always be around when you need me. I’ve worked here for…” He paused, brow furrowed. A moment later, he gave his guests a sheepish grin. “Why, I’m afraid I’ve lost track of the decades!”</p><p>Marissa gave Tomas a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Don’t think about retiring anytime soon, Miss Byleth and I are going to need you for a few months.”</p><p>“Not to worry, these bones still have some life in them.”</p><p>The pair of women said their goodbyes and departed, leaving Tomas to his business. </p><p>“He’s really quite friendly - and very helpful. He found those books you asked me for yesterday in no time,” Marissa said as she led the way.</p><p>Byleth nodded, even though Marissa couldn’t see it. Tomas did indeed seem perfectly friendly, but… the former mercenary felt a slow, slight chill run down her spine that she couldn’t quite shake. </p><p>Leaving the library behind, they doubled-back to the office section of the building, where Byleth nearly walked into a small boy wearing a simple brown tunic. He offered a brief apology for crashing into the older woman, and then continued on his way, talking to himself quietly. Byleth caught herself staring at him until he was out of sight, her eyes drawn to his olive skin and red eyes.</p><p>“Cyril,” said Marissa. “He’s an Almyran war orphan that Lady Rhea took in. He runs errands for the Church.”</p><p>Byleth’s eyes widened. An actual <i>Almyran</i>? She’d heard of Fodlan’s eastern neighbors before, but never met one. It seemed Rhea was the welcoming sort. It was a shame he was in such a rush; the stories he had to tell were surely <i>fascinating</i>.</p><p>As they made for the stairway leading back down and out, Byleth saw Seteth departing Rhea’s room out of the corner of her eye. Calling for Marissa to wait, the new professor walked out to greet him. If they were going to be working together, warming Seteth’s impression of her was something she needed to do.</p><p>The look he gave her reinforced just how <i>difficult</i> that was going to be, however. “Is there anything I can help you with, Professor Eisner? The archbishop will be occupied for some time, still.”</p><p>“No,” said Byleth, “I just hadn’t properly introduced myself yesterday, Mister…”</p><p>“Just ‘Seteth’. And that is quite understandable, yesterday was a rather busy day. Saving the students was admirable, so for that at least, you have my gratitude.”</p><p>And with that, he moved on with a brisk pace back to his office. It seemed this small progress was all she’d be making in one day. Marissa praised Byleth’s bravery before leading the way back down.</p><p>South of the administration building was the first building Byleth had entered the day before - the entrance hall, and adjoining that was the dining hall. Nestled in that general corner of the monastery grounds lay the greenhouse and the fishing pond. Byleth was intrigued to check out the latter in particular. Between the student dorms and the administration building was the Officers Academy proper - the rooms where the students gathered and studied. North of the dorms was an enclosed training yard. And at last, north of the administration building and divided from the rest of the monastery grounds by a great chasm, was a grand cathedral - or so Byleth was told. She and Marissa only made it as far as the dining hall before hunger began to get the better of the mercenary-turned-professor. </p><p>Marissa was more than accommodating when Byleth called for a breakfast break from the tour. She rattled off a series of breakfast suggestions, and then scurried off to attend to some other business until her charge finished. The new professor simply loaded her plate with a few sausage links, and took a seat at an empty spot at the table. The dining hall wasn’t crowded, but she preferred eating in peace all the same. </p><p>While she ate, she took out the student roster to study it one final time, but she barely had time to scan a line or two of Dimitri’s form before somebody suddenly called out, “Excuse me?”</p><p>Standing across the table from her, plate in hand, was Edelgard. “Professor, do you mind if I sit here?”</p><p>Byleth immediately shook her head and cleared some space near the center of the table. “Not at all, your timing is great.”</p><p>Brows arched, Edelgard took her seat.</p><p>“You already know I’ve accepted a teaching position, right? Professor Casagranda should have told you.”</p><p>“Yes, a pity,” said Edelgard. “I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire.”</p><p>Byleth realized that she had indicated she would make that choice, if offered. Her belly tightened slightly. She would need to consider her words more carefully in the future - and repay Edelgard somehow.</p><p>But the white-haired girl’s disappointment faded almost immediately, her eyes widening. “Come to think of it, I never properly introduced myself, did I? My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire.”</p><p>Byleth nodded. None of this was news to her anymore, but she was grateful for a proper introduction nonetheless. So much had happened in the last few days that she and the noble youths had barely exchanged names properly. “And I am Byleth Eisner. The newest professor, I suppose.”</p><p>Edelgard peered closer, her food not even touched yet. “You said my timing was right, did you need something from me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Byleth said as she began leafing through the roster forms. “The other two professors and I are selecting classes today. I had a few questions about the Black Eagles.”</p><p>Edelgard’s eyes brightened. “Of course! I’ll answer any question you might have.”</p><p>The first dossier to reach Byleth’s hand was that of Hubert von Vestra’s. “What can you tell me about this…” her face fell, the appropriately… <i>diplomatic</i> word escaping her.</p><p>“I think glum person would suffice,” said Edelgard, a smirk playing at her lips. “Hubert is the heir of Marquis Vestra. He has been by my side since I was a child.”</p><p>“As a retainer?”</p><p>“Yes. His family has no land to call its own. Instead it supports the imperial family directly. Hubert was assigned to serve as my vassal when I was young.” She paused, a finger straying to her chin as she puzzled over her words. “He gives off the impression that his blood runs a bit cold, but…”</p><p>Another pause, and Edelgard chuckled. “Well, that’s because it <i>does</i>. Still, he’s a very astute and reasonable person.”</p><p>His reports certainly bore no shortage of glowing remarks - at least as far as his intelligence in terms of magic and military tactics were concerned. “His test results were at the top of his entrance group,” said Byleth. “He seems a brilliant young man.” Something coming to mind, she asked, “Has he killed before?”</p><p>Edelgard’s smile turned humorless. “More than I have.”</p><p>“Good. You’re expected to see real combat during the year here.” </p><p>“Ah,” said Edelgard. No explanation on why Byleth asked the question needed to be exchanged between the pair, but Edelgard went on, “I know Ferdinand participated in a bandit extermination two years ago, but I can’t speak for the rest.”</p><p>When it came to that first hurdle, every little bit helped. Most of these students would be going into a real battle - taking lives - for the first time in the coming days. For some of them, that experience would be very difficult.</p><p>But this was no time to worry about that. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Byleth said as she reached for the next dossier - a clean-cut, refined, orange-haired young man with a confident smile. “Speaking of Ferdinand?”</p><p>Edelgard rolled her eyes. “He considers me his rival for some reason. It's a terrible nuisance. His house is that of Duke Aegir, which produces Adrestia's Prime Ministers.” She paused, the fingers of her right hand straying to her left wrist. “That family is...too satisfied with its own status.”</p><p>Byleth turned her gaze back to Ferdinand’s dossier. Edelgard and Ferdinand’s family issues would be a problem to class cohesion. That much was evident. “His proctors remarked he has an almost infectious exuberance. His family’s soldiers who worked with him felt inspired to greatness just being with him.”</p><p>“Yes, he’s always trying to prove himself, but the moment he faces a challenge his bravado gives way.”</p><p>“Maybe he could learn to channel that in a more constructive way,” Byleth murmured as she returned his form to the pile. By reputation, Ferdinand certainly reminded Byleth of other nobles she’d encountered in her life. Hopefully he wouldn’t be a problem. </p><p>Next was a rather bored-looking young man with green hair. “Linhardt von Hevring. His examiners wrote that he’s brilliant, but lazy.”</p><p>Edelgard scoffed. “That sums him up. He's remarkably intelligent, but he only wishes to apply himself to tasks that particularly interest him and nothing else. He's also fond of,” she paused for a moment, sighed, and continued, “well, napping. If he had any work ethic or sense of duty to speak of, he would be destined for great things.”</p><p>This one seemed even more potentially troubling than Ferdinand had... Frowning, Byleth nodded. “He might be a tough nut to crack.”</p><p>The next young man had light blue hair and a brash aura about him - nearly the opposite of Linhardt. “Caspar von Bergliez,” said Byleth. “He had the lowest scores of the class, I’m afraid. No formal training, and not much patience for book-learning. A born scrapper. He’s apparently quite motivated, though.”</p><p>“Yes, He's the second son of Count Bergliez. He has no inheritance in his future, so he’s eager to prove himself. He's overly energetic and rushes headfirst into any battle. He’ll need looking after.”</p><p>So he had spirit. Hopefully he had the ability to learn. “At least he’s dedicated,” said Byleth. “That’s something I could work with.”</p><p>Next on the stack was a timid-looking girl under a mop of messy purple hair. “What about Bernadetta von Varley?”</p><p>“She's Count Varley's only daughter. I suppose you could say she's a bit eccentric, but a gentle soul.” Edelgard gave Byleth a feeble grin. “She’s spent most of her time at the academy shut up in her room so far, but...don't worry. I'll make sure she finds her way to class.”</p><p>That could be a challenge to overcome, but one line in particular had been nagging at Byleth’s curiosity since the previous night. “Her testers remarked, ‘Varley appears meek at first glance, but demonstrates surprising fits of violence when pressured’. What did they mean by that?’”</p><p>“She broke her lance examiner’s arm by accident.”</p><p><i>That</i> was interesting. It looked like there was some furiosity hidden under the surface with Bernadetta. “I would definitely like to find a way to coax that out of her reliably,” Byleth murmured mostly to herself as she continued down the stack.</p><p>The next girl might well have been Bernadetta’s complete opposite; a brunette who <i>exuded</i> charm and sass. Byleth felt her face warm just a little as her gaze passed over the girl. </p><p>“Few commoners have joined the Black Eagle House, but Dorothea Arnault is an exception. She's a songstress from a famous opera company in the Empire.” Edelgard frowned. “I'm not entirely sure what brought her to the Officers Academy; she doesn’t <i>appear</i> interested in a life in the military.”</p><p> “The examiners didn’t seem to know what to make of her either,” said Byleth. “No formal training, but she picked up magic from somewhere, which is rare for commoners, I understand.”</p><p>“Yes, not many flowers survive the streets of Enbarr,” said Edelgard. She paused, eyes lifting upward. “But they stand out all the better for it,” she added, eyes returning to Byleth. “She’s incredibly bright and dutiful despite her background.”</p><p>She sounded like a pleasant student, then. “I suspect she’ll be nice to work with.”</p><p>Edelgard’s gaze darted back toward her plate, and her face turned a tinge of red. “She may try to make a pass at you, though…”</p><p>Halfway through returning Dorothea’s file, Byleth’s eyes lingered for a moment over Dorothea’s picture once again. </p><p>Her face burned a little hotter, and she opted not to voice her thoughts.</p><p>The last of the Black Eagles stood out from the rest; an olive-skinned young woman with her hair in an elaborate tie.</p><p>“Petra Macneary seems different from the rest,” said Byleth. Her file remarked on an affinity with a variety of weapons, from swords, to axes, to bows. </p><p>“Yes, she’s not from around here,” said Edelgard. “To the west of Fódlan is an archipelago called Brigid. Petra is the granddaughter of their king. Brigid is a vassal state of the Empire, which is how she came to be enrolled here. She's incredibly smart and studious.”</p><p>“Another princess,” said Byleth. “Well, that leaves you, what can you tell me about yourself?”</p><p>Edelgard flushed. “Me? Well...I guess I might come across as distant… or even arrogant. But there’s nothing to be done about that. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia's next emperor. My life must stand apart from others.” </p><p>Byleth said nothing, but she privately agreed with that assessment. She’d already gotten the impression that Edelgard was a person who… liked <i>making</i> things go the way she wanted. This could be both good and bad, depending on how good Edelgard was at seeing her will into reality. And the steps she’d take to make it so. At least it meant she would be a dedicated student.</p><p>But also… Edelgard’s view of her place in the world sounded very lonely. </p><p>“What else,” Edelgard murmured, her gaze upward. She paused, seeming to reach a decision, and looked down at Byleth. “I don’t know why, but I get the feeling you and I would fit well together.”</p><p>That could have just been construed as another recruitment pitch, but Byleth suspected the princess meant something else. “We cheated death together. Those who’ve fought side-by-side forge bonds,” said Byleth. </p><p>She refrained from mentioning that she’d never particularly felt that way about anyone, though. She knew she was… strange, but she didn’t need to clue Edelgard in to that fact. Not so soon, anyways.</p><p>All told, the Black Eagles were a colorful bunch with - Byleth suspected - a great deal of potential. She couldn’t deny that plans to coax soldiers out of the youths were already blossoming in her mind.</p><p>But she couldn’t leap to a decision too rashly. She’d need to at least meet the Blue Lions and Golden Deer, first.</p><p>“Thank you for taking the time to speak to me,” Byleth said as she secured the dossiers back in the envelope they’d come in. “It was quite interesting -”</p><p>“If you’d like, I could take you to meet them in person,” said Edelgard. “You’d learn far more about them that way than reading those rosters the church gave you.”</p><p>“Excellent suggestion,” said Byleth. Seeing others through the lens of another’s view was limiting, especially if it was the viewpoint of a church proctor who probably went through dozens of potential students a year. She could get a much better impression on her own.</p><p>She and Edelgard quickly finished off - or started, in Edelgard’s case -  their breakfast and then left the entrance hall through the north exit. Once again Byleth found herself in the hedge-lined courtyard from which she’d first seen Rhea, only this time she and her guide turned left and continued on through a garden area. </p><p>To her left, Byleth saw a strange large orb under the shadow of a gazebo. It appeared mystical, marked as it was with glowing green runes. Next to the plants and the simple stone architecture that surrounded it, the orb seemed entirely out of place.</p><p>“What is that?” she asked. </p><p>“I’m not really sure,” said Edelgard, “but I’ve heard rumors stating that orb is a gate to outer realms.”</p><p>Byelth did a double-take, her gaze lingering on the orb as she walked. <i>Could it really</i>? </p><p>Edelgard laughed, and flashed the former mercenary a smile. “Professor, you don’t really believe that, do you?”</p><p>“I’m not sure what to believe sometimes.”</p><p>“The stone might be magical in nature, but connecting to other worlds is certainly just an embellishment,” said Edelgard, “For all the church’s power, I doubt they can reach other realms.”</p><p>Byleth gave the strange orb and its gazebo a last look, and then continued on behind the princess. They moved on past the garden, and turned a corner in the direction of the academy classrooms.</p><p>“They’re all in class right now?” asked Byleth.</p><p>“Actually, this is the first proper day of instruction,” said Edelgard. “Only us three house leaders know that house selection will be delayed until you’ve decided, so everyone else is probably expecting their new professors to show up at any minute.”</p><p>As if to emphasize her point, she gestured to Claude, who was standing casually under the shadow of an awning. The Golden Deer house leader watched them with his easy smile, and raised his hand in greetings when he and Byleth locked gazes.</p><p>Dimitri, too, was standing outside the classrooms, and he too regarded Byleth and Edelgard as they passed. It might have been Byleth’s imagination, but she thought she caught sight of her guide smirking out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>The Black Eagle House room was the furthest north of the row, and the pair entered to a low rumble of conversation. Edelgard cleared her throat, and the din died down as heads turned their way.</p><p>“Good morning everyone, I’d like to introduce somebody to you,” she said.</p><p>Caspar von Bergliez gave her a wide smile and a wave. “Hey Edelgard! Got into any good fights, recently?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I could call it ‘good’, but that’s actually what I wanted to talk about,” said Edelgard. She gestured to Byleth, who’d been standing in her shadow. “This is Byleth Eisner, the mercenary who assisted me against the bandits.”</p><p>Byleth stepped forward, her body slightly stiff from head to toe. Everyone was staring at her, and the words she might have wanted to say seemed to evaporate out of her head. “Hello,” she eventually managed, though even for her this was a pathetic level of introduction. How was she <i>ever</i> going to teach a class?</p><p>Caspar nearly bolted out of his chair and darted across the room to stand before Byleth. Grinning widely, he gave her a once-over. She leaned away, not sure what to expect. “Is it true that you saved Edelgard? That's incredible! The name's Caspar, by the way. Pleased to meet ya!”</p><p>Byleth nodded. Of course she recognized him; all of the students were familiar by their pictures on the rosters. Whoever had done the pictography had done an excellent job capturing the students’ characters.</p><p>One thing they <i>hadn’t</i> captured, however, was the students’ physiques. She had expected Hubert to be short and perhaps scrawny, yet he towered almost a full head-length over her.  “I am Hubert von Vestra. A humble servant of Lady Edelgard. I heard you came to the aid of Her Highness. You have my most sincere thanks.”</p><p>Hubert’s tone, however, didn’t surprise her in the least. </p><p>“Not at all,” said Byleth.</p><p>He smirked back. </p><p>Ferdinand approached next, hand on his hip. “And I am Ferdi-”</p><p>“-ie von Aegir, son of the noblest of the Imperial households!” Dorothea said from her desk. The brunette was still seated, though turned around to face the mercenary. She was leaning forward, a charming smirk on her face.</p><p>With a sigh, Ferdinand clapped a hand to his forehead. “Dorothea, you have ruined my introduction!”</p><p>"Sorry, Ferdie," Dorothea said with an airy tone. </p><p>Dorothea stood to greet her new professor, giving Byleth a proper chance to take her in. Her picture had suggested to Byleth that Dorothea exuded feminine charm. She was wrong - it went deeper than that.</p><p>As a trained swordswoman, Byleth had learned to watch the way people around her moved. Body language could tell the direction a strike was coming from before a sword was even swung, so the best sword fighters - or at least the ones hoping to see tomorrow - learned to project certain images. This was probably why Edelgard used an axe with grace; it would surprise enemies and leave them unable to predict her swings.</p><p>Dorothea Arnault didn’t conceal herself; she <i>projected</i> herself. The way she walked, the way she let her long boots <i>clack</i> on the ground, the way she folded her hands in front of her waist to reveal the jewelry that adorned them. The subtle tones of her face drew Byleth’s gaze inward toward her eyes, bright green and framed by full and immaculately-curled eyelashes. Byleth gasped, unable to catch her breath.</p><p>Atop her head she wore an unusual black hat, angled so that its front-facing brim was turned just slightly away from her face. It was such a small alteration, yet it was so playful, and jaunty, and attention-grabbing that Byleth found herself unable to tear her eyes away from it. The silly hat held her gaze until it drifted instead to Dorothea’s flowing brown hair. Byleth pulled a few of her own tangled blue locks in front of her eyes almost without realizing she’d done it. Dorothea wanted to be seen, and she wanted to be seen in a certain way. She was so meticulous, so… <i>confident</i>. Byleth’s body warmed from head to toe.</p><p>"- sing some time.”</p><p>Byleth blinked. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>Dorothea’s shoulders shook in a restrained giggle. "I was inviting you to listen to me sing!”</p><p>“Oh yes, that sounds nice,” said Byleth. </p><p>The songstress smiled at her.</p><p>Byleth averted her gaze and touched the tips of her fingers to her cheeks. They were burning hot. Why was she acting like this? One look at Dorothea and she completely lost control of herself. And now that she wasn’t looking at the songstress, her bright green eyes and coiffured brown hair uncontrollably appeared at the forefront of her mind.</p><p>What was happening to her? She’d seen women before - there were a few in the company, and in her battles - but she’d never lost control of herself this way, and she’d never felt this way about a man before. D-did she just like girls instead? </p><p>Her body quivering, she turned to find Ferdinand standing nearby, back straight, eyes forward, hand on his hip. “My ruined first impression aside, I am curious what brings a mercenary here,” said Ferdinand. “Are you going to join our class? I look forward to the chance to become better acquainted with you.”</p><p>“N-no, but...” Dorothea was still in her head… What was he asking? What was she there to do again?</p><p>She jumped when somebody else suddenly said, “Hello.” Taking an unsteady step back, she turned and saw that Petra Macneary had somehow entered her blind spot.</p><p>“H-hi,” Byleth replied.</p><p>Petra gave a respectful bow, evidently unbothered by Byleth’s reaction. “I am called Petra. I am pleased to be meeting with,” she paused, frowning, “no, I am pleased to <i>have met</i> you.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” asked Byleth.</p><p>Petra’s cheeks took on a red tinge. “If I am to have honesty, I am having difficulties speaking the language of Fódlan.”</p><p>Hubert leaned in slightly. “She has come all the way from Brigid to study in the Empire. Back on her archipelago, she is actually a princess.”</p><p>Just as Edelgard said. Byleth felt a similar bearing from the Brigid princess; a sort of indomitable pride. But aside from that, her jacket was entirely removed and she’d selected a rather short skirt. In other ways, Petra wasn’t remotely like Edelgard. She possessed a sense of groundedness that Edelgard lacked.</p><p>And speaking of Edelgard, the Fodlan princess swept the remainder of the classroom with her stare and scowled, one hand on her hip. “Bernadetta, please come up and greet our guest.”</p><p>Two of the Black Eagles were still seated, both bearing as disparate dispositions as could be possible. Bernadetta was sitting almost unnaturally still, as if she thought nobody would notice her if she didn’t move. Linhardt was asleep.</p><p>The member of the pair that was awake shrieked at the wall in front of her, “Ah! What?! I don't talk to strangers!”</p><p>Sighing, Edelgard shook her head. “Bernadetta von Varley. She’s just like that, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” said Byleth. “It’s nice to meet you, Bernadetta!” she called out, but this only caused Bernadetta to enter a prolonged flinch.</p><p>As Linhardt showed no signs of rousing on his own, Caspar hurried over to the comatose Eagle and shook his shoulder roughly. After waking and being pointed in the direction of the former mercenary, Linhardt gave her the barest of waves. “Linhardt. Good-bye,” he said before promptly turning back around.</p><p>“Byleth Eisner,” the professor replied to Linhardt’s back, though she had no idea whether he was still awake, or whether Linhardt could even hear her over the scolding Caspar was giving him..</p><p>Edelgard shrugged. “And that’s the Black Eagles. I hope they made a positive impression on you.” She gave Byleth that piercing, expecting gaze of hers as her classmates returned to what they’d been previously doing.</p><p>“They seem like a nice bunch,” Byleth said, realizing only then that at some point in the commotion her body had eased up. Aside from the brief scare when Petra successfully snuck up on her, she’d somehow been at ease with them. She’d even made small talk, somehow. She felt her body shake as she realized this. Was it because of the Eagles, or something else? Could she somehow replicate this progress?</p><p>Maybe if she visited the other houses… Tried with them instead. Byleth excused herself from the imperial princess. Comfort or no, she needed to give the Blue Lions and Golden Deer a fair shot to make their impressions. </p><p>Dimitri certainly gave it his all, describing his classmates in glowing detail ( aside from Sylvain Jose Gautier), but when it came time to talk about himself he proved distinctly uncomfortable with speaking. The Blue Lions were friendly and inviting, but Byleth got the distinct impression that they already had their own tight-knit cliques. Being around them almost made her feel like an outsider looking in, however welcoming they were.</p><p>Claude almost treated talking about his fellow Golden Deer as a formality, often slipping in his casual jokes and comments as he went. Like the prince, Claude spoke little of himself, though he deflected Byleth’s questions with considerably better deftness. Claude claimed that the Golden Deer would be the least difficult class, but the Leicester class felt like a web of influence and ambition to Byleth, and most of them playing against each other in ways Byleth wasn’t even sure they recognized. Half the class were nobles with their own desires, and the other half were commoners looking to prove themselves. And if she chose to lead them? She’d be right at the center of that web, getting pulled every which way.</p><p>The Black Eagles were friendly and welcoming, but they all seemed altogether… fractured. Bernadetta’s skittishness, Ferdinand’s rivalry with Edelgard, Linhardt’s apparent lackadaisical disposition. Maybe she could guide them? Help the Empire to a better future? Was it selfish of her to even dream that was her path? </p><p>She shook her head. She needed time and solitude to think. She walked northward, away from the academy room, and found herself trudging before a vast gate. The training grounds - Marissa has described them, but they hadn’t yet had a chance to visit. Surely there’d be nobody in there right now? She placed both hands on the rough oak, pushed, and -</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Byleth leaped almost a foot in the air, and whirled around. There, only a yard or so away, stood a giant, blond man wearing a white mask. Arms folded and eyes narrowed, he stared down at her.</p><p>She shook from head to toe, but Byleth detected no hostility from the man. After taking a breath to calm herself, she said, “Nothing, sorry. I’m just looking around.”</p><p>“Well,” said the man. A long, <i>long</i> pause, and then, “I am Jeritza. I teach here. Weapon instruction. These are the training grounds. Good-bye.”</p><p>Another professor? Strange that Byleth hadn’t met him yesterday. “I didn’t know there was another professor here.”</p><p>“I teach only weapons. And I am not teaching today. If you have no business, leave.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll see you around,” Byleth said as she began walking in the <i>other</i> direction. Hostile intent or no, Jeritza was entirely off-putting, even to the socially-stunted former mercenary. </p><p>Byleth instead took to thinking in peace in the garden she and Edelgard had passed earlier.</p>
<hr/><p>An hour or so later, the three professors reconvened with the archbishop and her assistant in the audience chamber. </p><p>As Byleth walked in, Rhea immediately looked to her and smiled. “How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls.”</p><p>“The students seem very pleasant,” said Byleth. </p><p>“Hm,” went Seteth. “I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students. I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires.”</p><p>“Are you not being rude to our newest professor, speaking of her in such a way amongst her colleagues?” asked Hanneman. “The archbishop’s judgement when she vouched for Manuela proved sound, despite your protests.”</p><p>“My, thank you, Old Man!” said Manuela with a wry grin. “But there’s no point fighting Seteth on anything, you should know that by now.”</p><p>Seteth scoffed. “Certainly you could begrudge me the right to be the sole voice of reason in the room.”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” said Byleth. “He’s not wrong to question me.”</p><p>Even Seteth raised an eyebrow at her. It was the truth, though. If anything, Seteth seemed to be the only person treating Byleth’s appointment with as much skepticism as Byleth herself was.</p><p>Rhea, however, was still smiling. “I am certain that you will prove Seteth wrong in time. But we really must move on to the choosing of the houses, professors.”</p><p>“Of course,” said Hanneman, “as we agreed yesterday, we shall allow you the first pick, Byleth. Go ahead and choose.”</p><p>Byleth shut her eyes and thought for a moment, though her selection was truly already in mind. </p><p>“I will lead the Black Eagle house.”</p><p>“My, how unfair of you to steal Dorothea away, Byleth,” said Manuela. The former songstress smiled at the look Byleth gave her. “You didn’t know? She was something of a protégé to me. </p><p>Eyes wide, Byleth gave the former songstress a once-over. Now that she thought back, she recalled both women mentioning coming from the same opera house. It was just that so much had happened in the last day; she’d completely forgotten. Both of them ending up in the same academy couldn’t just be a coincidence, could it? Perhaps she would ask Dorothea later.</p><p>Lips curling into a sly grin, Manuela’s eyes sparkled. Had she noticed Byleth’s surprise? “Well, that being the case,” the older woman said, eyes turning to Rhea, “I’ll choose the Golden Deer House.”</p><p>Head hung, Hanneman gave a brief sigh. “Then I suppose that leaves the Blue Lion House to me for the second year in a row.”</p><p>Rhea nodded. “Your hearts have made their choices, then, All I ask is that all three of you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.”</p><p>“They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fodlan’s future upon their shoulders,” said Seteth. “I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them.”</p><p>Manuela and Hanneman nodded with confidence. Byleth at least believed she understood that fact well. Rhea definitely expected her to live up to her obligations as a professor. She had no choice but to aim high and strive to meet her own ambitions. </p><p>“Brother!” cried a small voice to Byleth’s side. A young girl with mint-green hair had joined the crowd in the audience. The color of the girl’s hair and eyes gave Byleth the impression of a much younger Rhea.</p><p>As if noticing what she’d intruded on, the girl turned and gave a start, “Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt.”</p><p>“I am in the middle of something, Flayn. Is it urgent?” asked Seteth. </p><p>Byleth hadn’t expected Seteth to have a younger sister. She seemed little like her brother - her eyes were bright and warm, and her demeanor entirely pleasant. </p><p>“No, no, it’s nothing. More importantly,” she glanced at Byleth. “Who is this?”</p><p>“This is our newest professor at the academy,” said Seteth, without looking at Byleth.</p><p>“Oh my!” cried the girl. “A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor. I am Seteth’s little sister, Flayn! </p><p>With a cute little bow, she continued, “I am so happy to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>Byleth looked down to Flayn and said, “I’m Byleth. It’s good to meet you.”</p><p>“Let us focus on the topic at hand,” Seteth said firmly. Pausing to take a breath, he went on, “There is something you should be aware of. In a few days’ time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students.</p><p>He turned to Byleth in particular. “We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the archbishop. That is all.”</p><p>Byleth nodded, and thus the three professors were excused to meet their students. </p><p>As her feet plodded back toward the classrooms, Byleth’s mind worked feverishly. A mock battle? There was no way that the students would be the only point of interest that day. Byleth would have to be blind not to notice how very focused everyone - the students, the archbishop, Seteth, and house leaders - had been on her. <i>She</i> was going to be the one everyone was judging and watching during the battle. </p><p>It was well that she’d met with all of the students; it would come in handy when time came to devise battle strategies against them. Dimitri and Claude had seen her in action, of course, but only for a brief while. Hanneman and Manuela were the unknowns. She needed to try to deduce what kind of tactical acumen they possessed. </p><p>She stepped out under the sunlight, the actual academy straight ahead.</p><p>And of course, the most important parts to any plan she came up with…</p><p>She found herself standing before the Black Eagle classroom, which was much the same as she’d left it - filled with the low din of carefree chatter. </p><p>...were her new students. She needed to gauge them, and then shape them.</p><p>She walked down the center aisle, and stood before the desk at the head of the room. Marissa arrived just behind her, bearing a load of books and papers from Seteth. Byleth glanced them over - suggested lesson plans, just to get her started. At least Seteth intended on being helpful in addition to being suspicious. </p><p>Some of the students were giving her confused looks, but not all of them had fully noticed her yet. She gave her desk a few sharp raps to get everyone’s attention, and once the noise had ebbed and all eyes were on her, she took a moment to catch her breath.</p><p>
  <i>Ignore their eyes, just say what you need to say.</i>
</p><p>“Good morning, students. I am Professor Byleth Eisner. From this day forward, I will be teaching the Black Eagle house. I hope we all have a productive year.”</p><p>Five sets of eyes widened at her. Even Linhardt took the time to lift his head. Hubert simply crossed his arms, a curious little smirk on his face.</p><p>But Edelgard was practically <i>glowing</i> in satisfaction as she smiled at her new professor. Who could blame her? She’d made her pitch, and made it well.</p><p>But somehow, Byleth had managed to introduce herself to her class without fumbling her words. The hard part was over. Now to work.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We finally got the Black Eagles! :D And some more unique material, hope you all found this to be worth the wait :)</p><p>Writing the Eagles was a load of fun though, though some (Petra and Ferdinand) were harder than others. Dorothea's segment was a ton of fun to write in particular.</p><p>Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nine Paths' Weave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Byleth stood at her desk, waiting quietly as the Black Eagles stared at her. One by one they seemed to overcome their surprise, all of them eventually rising to join her at the head of the class.</p><p>The spectacle that followed was similar to Byleth’s initial introduction, with each of the Eagles greeting and welcoming her in colorful ways. Even Hubert eventually lowered his composure just enough to joke that Byleth’s first duty would be to gain control of her class. Edelgard apologized for the rowdiness of her class, but there was no hiding the big grin on her face.</p><p>With her feet rooted on the spot, Byleth simply faced the youths quietly, her face growing warmer by the moment. She’d clearly made an impression on her students. “Thank you all for your warm welcome,” she eventually managed. “Now please, everyone back to your desks so we can begin.”</p><p>The students, surprisingly, fell dutifully quiet and sat at their appointed spaces, giving Byleth a moment to turn to the materials provided by Seteth. He’d seen fit to give Byleth general instructions and lecture suggestions, and a selection of potential reading materials to begin the day with, but his message emphasized first disseminating and going over the syllabus. Listed therein were the academy and church rules and regulations, major events of the year, and other expectations of the students during their time at the academy. Some of it was news even to Byleth, such as the fact that the students were also expected to perform errands for the monastery. </p><p>Once finished, Byleth turned to Seteth’s next item, which turned out to be… a booklet containing basic information on the church’s teachings and commandments. She frowned, flipping the book over and reading the first few pages silently to determine whether there was more to it than she thought.</p><p>But no, it was just indoctrination into the Church of Seiros.</p><p>It seemed Seteth’s advice was going to be less useful than Byleth had thought.</p><p>“Excuse me, Professor Eisner?” Edelgard called out after a minute or so.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Hresvelg?” Now that she was actually put on the spot as a professor, she had no idea exactly how to proceed. Was Edelgard already disappointed with her performance? Her belly squirmed.</p><p>“If you need time to prepare yourself, the rest of us wouldn’t mind working by ourselves quietly. We all have our own study material.”</p><p>Gratitude welled up within her. Was it one of Edelgard’s duties as house leader to smooth over bumps in her professor’s work? But either way, the new professor simply replied, “Oh, yes, proceed.”</p><p>The Black Eagles all began working by themselves, buying Byleth a few precious moments to decide her course of action. </p><p>Seteth struck her as an efficient worker, but his priorities baffled her. Is this really what the students were here to learn? This was a <i>military</i> academy, wasn’t it? No, this didn’t seem right at all. She’d set aside the church’s teachings until it was time for faith studies.</p><p>Fortunately, the rest of the reading material seemed much more appropriate; primers on standard military tactics and historical references to place them in context. If she had time to do much other than skim, she would have absorbed the information herself. At the very least, the idea of spending the night in her room with some of the books Seteth had provided her was appealing.</p><p>But this, too, troubled her. It was a catch-all way to address her class, and she hadn’t even had the opportunity to really gauge what they needed to learn. </p><p>Eyes widening, she set the book down.</p><p>Yes, that seemed a better place to begin. Was it arrogant of her to imagine that she could know better than Seteth how to teach her class? Byleth wasn’t sure, but she <i>was</i> sure that it wasn’t Seteth who’d been assigned to guide the Black Eagle house.</p><p>“Would one of you run an errand for me?” she asked the class.</p><p>Caspar bolted to his feet in the time it took the rest of the class to turn their attention off their studies. “Sure thing, Professor! Anything to get out of these books!” </p><p>“Thank you, Mister Bergliez. Go see if the training yard is being used.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Professor, back in a sec!” And he was gone, but not without saying to himself, a little more loudly than Byleth guessed he intended, “I like where this is going!” on his way out.</p><p>“Please return to your studies while we await Mister Bergliez’ return.”</p><p>The students did as asked, but with her intentions plain for anybody to guess, Byleth suspected they were really just waiting to see what their professor had planned for the training yard. She, at least, had something else in mind. Once more she perused the books of military tactics that Seteth had loaned her, and noticed something after a brief cursory glance of each; they drew mostly from historical, organized, large-scale battles. </p><p>This was understandable; the church clearly only expected that the students would be commanding armies in the name of their homelands. But there was a lot to learn from irregular combat situations: improvisation, scouting, managing resources in unfamiliar territory, use of mixed infantry… She was sure such lessons could be useful when applied to a larger scope of war. Maybe her own experiences could be valuable to the students?</p><p>“Good news, nobody’s there!” cried Caspar.</p><p>Byleth tore her attention away from the books - and her own thoughts - and stepped away from her desk.</p><p>“Good, thank you,” she said. She checked that her students were paying attention before she continued, “I’d like to assess each of your progress in your training up until now, so that I can get a better idea what you need to learn and what your own goals are. Please meet me at the training yard so we can get started on that.”</p><p>She gave her students a moment to set their study material aside, and then they all traveled in a small group toward the great gate where Byleth had met Jeritza the day before. Just past that gate lay a large enclosed courtyard of stone, stocked with practice weapons, protective gear, and target dummies. Seemingly everything they would need.</p><p>As they entered, Jeritza skulked up to them the shadows of the training yard, his gaze sweeping across the Eagles in a bored fashion.</p><p>“What do you want?” he said. “I am not teaching today…”</p><p>“I was going to gauge the progress of my students in their training, Professor Hyrm.”</p><p>“Just ‘Jeritza’. If you do not need me, that’s fine. Put your weapons back when you are done.”</p><p>Byleth considered asking the weapons instructor to show them to a smaller, secluded area, but he was already walking away. And she wasn’t upset to see him leave, either. Fortunately, it didn’t take long to find just the sort of training area she was searching for; enclosed beyond a door, with targets and training dummies of its own. </p><p>Turning to her class, she said, “I will call each of you in, one-by-one. The rest of you will please wait for your turn.” Turning to the house leader, she continued, “Miss Hresvelg, we’ll start with you.”</p><p>With a toss of her hair, Edelgard followed her teacher into the secluded area, the rest of the Eagles returning to the central yard. Hubert was the last to leave, and shot Byleth a curious glance on the way out.</p><p>“Well, Professor, you’ve already seen me use an axe, so would you like me to demonstrate something else today?”</p><p>“No, I’d like you to show me just that,” Byleth said as she approached the equipment rack. Grabbing a handful of the durable leathers meant for protective padding, she set them down on the stone at Edelgard’s feet and continued, “wearing as much of this as you can manage.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Edelgard said to herself as she began strapping the ‘armor’ on. A first layer went on quickly, then a second, then a <i>third</i>. Byleth watched as her student came out the other end looking considerably wider than normal. The sight made her belly feel strangely tight.</p><p>“Professor, if I put on much more I’ll have trouble moving, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Staring in mild disbelief, Byleth asked, “Isn’t that heavy?”</p><p>“Not at all. It’s just bulky.”</p><p>“Fine, go ahead and do some practice moves with the axe,” said Byleth. Edelgard didn’t strike her as the type to lie about something like this, but it would be easy to confirm if the princess was.</p><p>A wooden training axe in hand, Edelgard held an imaginary fight with one of the training dummies. Her weapon - and Edelgard herself - twirled through the air, her movements no clumsier than they’d been those nights ago in the forest. After ten continuous minutes of this and with her student showing no sign of tiring out, Byleth finally called for Edelgard to stop.</p><p>“That didn’t trouble you at all?” Byleth asked as the princess set her axe back on the rack.</p><p>“I told you heavy armor never bothered me, Professor,” Edelgard said, a cocky grin on her face.</p><p>Byleth carried on with her house leader for a few minutes longer. Edelgard next demonstrated graceful yet powerful moves with a sword, and managed to press her teacher in a brief sparring match before Byleth turned the tables with a swift elbow to the solar plexus. While her student recovered, the newly-minted professor explained the value of such unfair moves in a close fight.</p><p>From there, Edelgard demonstrated her skill with a bow. She missed two shots and turned, red-faced, to her teacher, rattling off an excuse about preferring to fight at close quarters.</p><p>Edelgard was a fierce and skillful fighter, but her unyielding nature troubled Byleth. In their brief time together, it seemed that Edelgard wilted whenever she was pushed to do something or face something she wasn’t used to.</p><p>It left Byleth curious about something.</p><p>“Miss Hresvelg -”</p><p>“I really don’t mind it if you call me just ‘Edelgard’ when it’s only the two of us, Professor.”</p><p>Byleth frowned and looked away. Was that too forward with her student? “What sort of future do you see for yourself on the battlefield?” she went on, avoiding the issue of names for now. </p><p>“The Adrestian Emperor has not taken to the fields of battle in person since the War of the Eagle and Lion,” said Edelgard, “but it’s tradition to become accustomed to the Twin-Headed Eagle armor worn by generations of emperors. Some used swords, other lances, and some wielded magic of all variety.” </p><p>Arms crossed, Byleth gazed at the ground. Nothing seemed <i>wrong</i> with Edelgard’s plans, but heavily-armored soldiers weren’t known for their ability to take the fight to their enemies. Edelgard would be keeping herself back in more ways than one. The former mercenary was surprised to find herself mildly disappointed at the narrow future her student saw for herself. She’d given off the impression of holding greater ambitions then that. What struck Byleth as far more fitting was a goal that involved… a broader viewpoint. A wider look at the horizon.</p><p>Or maybe Byleth was just reading much further into her student’s training goals than was warranted. Still, her instincts seldom led her astray. She excused Edelgard and asked her to send Hubert in after her. Edelgard gave her a curious stare for a second or two, but when Byleth said no more, she thanked her professor and departed.</p><p>With an already-familiar humorless smirk on his face, Hubert soon stood before his professor.</p><p>“Well, Professor, I assume by now you have an idea of the extent of Lady Edelgard’s military prowess.”</p><p>Byleth met his gaze firmly. “She’s quite skilled. I look forward to guiding her.”</p><p>“Yes, I should think so,” Hubert said, his false smile giving way to a scowl. “Just take care that your instructions do not become a hindrance to her.”</p><p>Being <i>threatened</i> was about the last thing Byleth expected from the man, but she maintained eye contact. “Of course. But I’m more interested in evaluating you at the moment.” </p><p>“Yes, I’m curious to see what you make of my talents,” Hubert said, arms folded and malevolent grin back on his face.</p><p>“Your dossier said you’re proficient at dark magic. I’ve only seen black magic. Care to demonstrate what you know?”</p><p>The dark mage turned toward one of the training dummies. “This crude thing won’t give the <i>proper</i> reaction, but it’ll do.” Raising his hands, he generated a sigil on the ground beneath him, and then threw his hand forward. A perfect orb of deep purple  sprang forth and soared through the air, struck the training dummy, and expanded, eclipsing the straw effigy in a baleful purple cloud. The purple gas faded a second later, coating the dummy in a light purple ooze.</p><p>Hubert turned to his professor. Somehow, the evil smile on his face seemed wider than it did a moment ago. “Behold the deadly vapor of Miasma Delta, Professor. The most basic of dark magics. This is only the beginning of the terror I’ll unleash on our foes.”</p><p>“That was different from the black magic I was used to seeing,” said Byleth.</p><p>“Yes, black magic works by influencing nature, but <i>dark</i> magic works its influence on the human body directly,” said Hubert. He gestured to the dummy. The straw dripped purple, but seemed unharmed. “Like I said, this can’t really demonstrate the… effect dark magic has on its victims.” He chuckled. “I’d have to beg your indulgence to cast the spell on you to give an <i>appropriate</i> demonstration.”</p><p>“I’d prefer you didn’t.”</p><p>Hubert’s lips curled further upward. “Very well, Professor. You’ll just have to be patient until the mock battle next week. Aside from dark magic, I’ve been taught military tactics since I was a boy and have participated alongside Lady Edelgard in three skirmishes since this time last year.”</p><p>Menacing as he clearly strove to be, Hubert didn’t strike Byleth as the type to overstate his abilities. She was willing to trust his word on that point. “Are you experienced with any weapons?” she asked, picking up one of the wooden training swords for emphasis. </p><p>The Vestra heir’s expression darkened. “I prefer to slay my enemies without having to lay a finger<br/>
on them.”</p><p>“So you have no experience with weapons?” </p><p>His fingers tightened where they gripped his folded arms. “I’m reasonably proficient with a bow.”</p><p>At Byleth’s prompting he demonstrated his shooting, and his arrows, unlike Edelgard’s, did indeed hit the target. </p><p>“Good. That will help if an enemy seals your magic or your energy runs dry. You’re still at risk if an enemy comes within arm’s length,” said Byleth. “We’ll need to work on that.”</p><p>Hubert’s smile was entirely gone by then. It gave Byleth some manner of satisfaction to see his smugness finally deflated. “Is that really necessary, Professor? Do you see me charging into the fray, sword in hand?”</p><p>“Of course not, but-” she suddenly lunged forward, training sword pointing toward his chest “- do you have time to nock an arrow or cast a spell now?”</p><p>Hubert glanced down at the wooden sword. As his eyes fell on it, he chuckled, and looked back up. “You know how to drive a point home, Professor. I’ll be watching you with great interest.”</p><p>“Good,” Byleth said as she set the practice weapon aside. “Of course, I don’t expect you to wield an axe or best me in swordplay, but having a backup plan is common sense.”</p><p>“Rational,” Hubert said with an exaggerated bow.</p><p>Even when conceding he was <i>difficult</i>. He was clearly intelligent, but he’d probably be the most difficult Eagle to work with. Byleth excused him, and next called in Ferdinand.</p><p>“Mister Aegir, your dossier -”</p><p>“Professor Eisner, it was most astute of you to examine Edelgard first. I hope that her performance is still fresh in mind, so that you can better compare our skills.”</p><p>“This isn’t a competit-.”</p><p>“I see someone has been using the protective gear. I assume Edelgard was demonstrating her proficiency with armor! As the legitimate son of the Noble House Aegir, I can match any skill she has displayed.”</p><p>Realizing she wasn’t going to get a word in edgewise until Ferdinand was satisfied showing off, Byleth watched as the young noble began gearing up.</p><p>“Professor, how many layers did Edelgard manage?”</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>Ferdinand’s eyes widened for a moment. “Oh - I see. Well, I can bear four!”</p><p>And so Ferdinand struggled to put on a third layer of protective padding, and then a fourth. Arms crossed, Byleth watching, a burning sensation building up within. This farce had been going on too long already.</p><p>Apparently satisfied with his demonstration of sheer stubbornness, Ferdinand picked up a training lance and turned it on the practice dummies. Byleth could clearly see the strain on his face, and the sluggishness of his arms and legs. “Now, bear witness the sublime spearmanship of Ferdinand von-”</p><p>A light jab from one of the training lances easily saw Ferdinand sprawled out on his back, Byleth standing over him. Giving him no time to get back up, she turned the head of the practice weapon upon his throat.</p><p>“Dead,” she said quietly. “War isn’t a game, and it’s not a competition. I already saw what Edelgard can do. I want to see what Ferdinand can do.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Professor,” said Ferdinand, a crestfallen look on his face. It seemed she’d managed to get her point across.</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Byleth straightened up and helped Ferdinand back onto his feet. Once the useless armor was returned to the racks, she couldn’t help but pay more attention to the deflated look on Ferdinand’s face than she probably should have. Maybe she’d gone a little too far to prove her point... </p><p>“If it would make you feel better, Miss Hresvelg is poor with a bow.”</p><p>Hopefully this wasn’t a breach of conduct...</p><p>Immediately, her student’s face brightened. Ferdinand did indeed prove at least a competent shot, though a far cry from Hubert. From there they moved on to a variety of other weapons, with Ferdinand demonstrating proficiency with all manner of melee armaments. He was noticeably best with a lance, as he’d earlier boasted.</p><p>“Very good, Mister Aegir, you have a practical military background,” Byleth said as Ferdinand returned his training axe to the racks. </p><p>Face glowing with a charming smile, Ferdinand said, “This is far from the place to show it, but I am also quite deft at handling horses. I am a natural fit for the cavalry.”</p><p>“Very good, we will need that,” said Byleth. </p><p>Ferdinand’s mood remained positive as Byleth saw him out. “Miss Varley!” she next called out to the central area. </p><p>Face pointed toward the corner of the training yard, Bernadetta was crouching low, arms close at her sides. The moment she heard her professor’s voice, even what little movement she had been allowing herself ceased. </p><p>“Miss Varley, it’s your -”</p><p>“My mother’s not home, sorry!”</p><p>Byleth paused, taken aback. “I mean you, Bernadetta.”</p><p>Wailing, Bernadetta spun around, her face red. “What’d I do!?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just your turn to present your training.”</p><p>“I don’t have any! And besides, even if I did it wouldn’t be any good!”</p><p>Byleth frowned at Bernadetta’s back; the young girl having turned back around to face the corner. This was going to need a different approach than Hubert and Ferdinand. She wasn’t experienced in using a gentle touch, but it would be far from the first time she’d done something new in the last few days. </p><p>“I don’t believe that’s true, Bernadetta,” she said as she began walking, very slowly, to her student.</p><p>“It is, though!”</p><p>Carefully, Byleth placed her hands on the purple-haired girl’s shoulder. Bernadetta flinched and went still, but didn’t run away. “I’m going to prove you wrong, then. It’ll be just you and me, nobody else watching. I’m not the type to get upset or put you down, I promise.”</p><p>“But I’m not good at anything, Professor,” Bernadetta said, her tone finally easing. “You’d just be wasting your time…”</p><p>“Let’s find out together whether that’s true or not.”</p><p>Bernadetta let out a low moan, but her body eased up, and she allowed herself to be guided back into the secluded training area. To the good credit of the rest of the Black Eagles, they immediately stopped watching and resumed their own individual tasks before Byleth had fully turned Bernadetta away from the corner. Once they were separated from the others, Byleth gently steered Bernadetta toward the center of the area.</p><p>“Your initial examiner remarked that you’re good with a bow,” said Byleth. </p><p>“S-she did?” Bernadetta asked, her eyes widening.</p><p>Byleth nodded. She would have to keep this short and to the point, keeping strictly to what she understood Bernadetta was good at. Picking at her shortcomings would have to come later on.</p><p>“Well, s-she was nice,” Bernadetta said, her cheeks reddening. “Okay, I’ll take some shots,” she said as she made for the weapon racks.</p><p>Fortunately, Bernadetta’s archery demonstration went quite smoothly. By far she had the best aim of any of the Eagles that Byleth had yet examined, landing largely center shots. With some gentle coaxing, she managed to convince the young archer to take upward arced shots from the opposite end of the field. Bernadetta’s aim suffered somewhat, but she still showed promise.</p><p>But all throughout her archery demonstration, Bernadetta showed no sign of the “unusual violence” her profile had described. It seemed that passive targets weren’t going to awaken her mysterious rage.</p><p>“Very good, that’s enough,” Byleth said as Bernadetta spent her last arrow. “Please gather the arrows and return them to the rack with the bow.</p><p>“And then I can go?” Bernadetta asked, her voice lifting. </p><p>“Not yet, I want to practice your lance technique.”</p><p>“Oh no,” the young girl moaned as she went to take care of her gear. She worked almost laboriously slowly, as if she were a condemned woman facing execution and was trying to savor her last moments alive.</p><p>A few moments later, Bernadetta and Byleth were armed with wooden training lances and equipped with some of the protective leathers. Bernadetta’s arms shook, her eyes wide, as she stared down her professor. </p><p>“Why do I have to spar with you, Professor? Can’t I just hit the training dummy?”</p><p>"I would like to see what your technique looks like against a living opponent,” said Byleth.This was true enough; while she could get a better view by watching rather than fighting, it seemed Bernadetta needed an actual opponent before her wrath would reveal itself.</p><p>“Can you at least go easy on me!?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I don’t hurt you.”</p><p>They went through a few brief bouts with the lances, trading blows until one was pushed back by the other. Byleth was rusty with lances and could tell Bernadetta was the more skillful lancer, but the older woman usually prevailed through sheer force. Varley’s quivering arms were beaten back with ease by Byleth’s more confident swings and thrusts. That wasn’t to say that Bernadetta <i>never</i> won, but it was definitely not the usual outcome of their exchanges.</p><p>“Professor, can we stop now!?” Bernadetta cried in the midst of one such bout. “I don’t see how you beating me over and over helps me at all!”</p><p>She awkwardly parried one of Byleth’s thrusts, and her eyes widened. “Unless that’s your plan! You’re actually upset with me, aren’t you!? My archery was bad, wasn’t it!?”</p><p>Thrown by the bizarre accusation, Byleth took her eyes off her lance as it swung through the air. “No, your -”</p><p>“I’m sorry, please forgive me!” </p><p>Then, everything happened at once. Bernadetta’s lance came to a stop as its wielder screamed apologies. Byleth’s unminded lance continued its course and managed to nick Bernadetta in the gaps between her protective gear. The young Varley girl shrieked and, with an inarticulate cry, jammed her lance forward into the gut of her professor.</p><p>Pain exploding in her belly, Byleth’s vision blurred and her knees giving out. Her limbs felt like lead, and her lungs felt nearly as useless. She sat there motionless, just trying to catch her breath, while Bernadetta offered hysterical apologies. </p><p>“Excellent - Bern,” Byleth eventually managed. “You - the others couldn’t - killed me- very pleased!”</p><p>“‘Killed you’?” whispered Bernadetta. Her hands over her mouth, she began stepping away from her professor, head shaking slowly. “Oh, no, no, no, no, Bernie, look what you did. <i>You killed your own Professor</i>. This is it for me. I won’t be forgiven for this. Nothing to do now but wait for the executioner!”</p><p>“W-wait!” gasped Byleth.</p><p>But Bernadetta hurled her lance to the ground and fled for the door, shrieking, “I’m sorry, Professor, please don’t haunt me!” </p><p>Legs shaking and still unable to catch her breath, Byleth staggered upright to pursue her student. Luckily, Dorothea poked her head through the open door a moment later.</p><p>“Professor, is everything okay? Poor Bern just came out screaming that she’d killed you. Caspar went running after her.”</p><p>“Yes,” gasped Byleth, air finally returning to her lungs. “Please come inside, Miss Arnault, you’re next.”</p><p>“Great!” Dorothea said as she stepped inside. </p><p>The sharp notes Dorothea’s long boots made as they struck the stone floor drew Byleth’s eyes toward her long legs. Their graceful sway drew in Byleth’s gaze and stole her breath away. Even in a private setting, Dorothea put the utmost focus into her presentation, and her sheer care and dedication was matched only by Edelgard’s. </p><p>Byleth shook her head sharply. <i>What the hell is wrong with me?</i> She needed to focus on training."</p><p>With Dorothea, she was treading in uncertain waters. The roster had little in the way of useful information on her aside from her aptitude for magic. As far as Byleth understood, Arnault was the only person of common birth attending the academy that year who knew magic. </p><p>“So how would you like to start, Professor?” Dorothea asked, “This isn’t the first time I’ve been interviewed for a job, but before it was always to see if I was the right fit for a performance!” </p><p>Dorothea’s jewelry glittered between her fingers, her hands folded in front of her waist to display them. Byleth’s gaze lingered over them, once again taking in the assortment of rings and bracelets that adorned them. Each piece had to have a story behind it, surely? </p><p>“What skills do you have?” Byleth asked as she turned her gaze back to Dorothea’s face..</p><p>A cheeky smile on her face, Dorothea asked, “Should I mention my singing?”</p><p>“That depends, do you know any magic songs?” <i>That</i> would certainly be an interesting skill.</p><p>Dorothea giggled, her hands raising to her mouth in just the right kind of playful way. “Songs, no, <i>spells</i>, yes.”</p><p>Gesturing to the training dummies, Byleth asked, “Please show me.”</p><p>Dorothea turned to her target and raised her hands in front of her. A red sigil glowed in the space in front of her for just a moment, and then faded. In that instance, Byleth felt her hair stand on end as a dry <i>crackling</i> sound surrounded her. Then, Dorothea thrust her hands outward, and a small bolt of lightning struck the dummy with a <i>clap</i>. The charged feeling in the air vanished in an instant, and the straw effigy burst into flames and collapsed in a heap.</p><p>Ignoring the smoldering dummy, Dorothea flashed her teacher a smile. “Pretty rare for a commoner to know magic, right? I coaxed a spellbook or two from a noble who was <i>very</i> proud of his magical talents, and then I cut him loose!”</p><p>“Nobles don’t expect a commoner to learn magic, I take it?” asked Byleth.</p><p>“No! He probably expected me to just give up after a day or two. Nothing but a little fancy from a silly commoner that he deigned to indulge in return for some sweet talk - but I stuck to it.”</p><p>“Enterprising of you,” said Byleth. </p><p>Dorothea’s hands fell to her sides as her eyes widened. “You - you aren’t going to <i>judge</i> me?”</p><p>“No. That was very clever of you. You used his own prejudice against him. That’s strategy on an interpersonal scale.”</p><p>Face reddening, Dorothea asked, “Y-you’re not just trying to butter me up, are you?”</p><p>She was surprisingly cute when caught off-guard. Seeing her poised exterior break down - if only for a moment - was nice. It was a side of the singer that Byleth hadn’t yet seen. But she didn’t mention any of <i>that</i>, “No, I never lie or stretch the truth with this sort of thing. On the battlefield, too much rides on a soldier being honest with their talents.”</p><p>“You’re very frank, Professor,” said Dorothea. “It’s… refreshing, honestly.”</p><p>“I just evaluated four nobles. Speaking to someone with a practical mindset is refreshing for me, too.”</p><p>The songstress gave Byleth a smile, though his one was softer than the ones Byleth was used to seeing from her. Softer, more genuine. Less charm, but no less pleasant to look at. “Then I think we’ll make quite a pair,” said Dorothea.</p><p>“I understand mages make excellent staff officers,” said Byleth. They really <i>did</i> need to get to business. “Are you working on any other spells?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Dorothea, “I’ve been practicing one where the caster forms electric energy as a kind of lance to strike at a distance.”</p><p>“Longer range, very good,” said Byleth. </p><p>The difference in force Byleth had seen from Hubert’s spell compared to Dorothea seemed to suggest that she had less raw magical power than the Vestra heir. If her intention was to make up for power with versatility, it was a smart way to compensate. </p><p>But just how versatile was she?</p><p>“Have you considered healing magic?”</p><p>“Ah, well,” Dorothea muttered, eyes falling. “You see, reason magic’s all about understanding. I can research how lightning works perfectly fine, but faith magic… it’s not in your head - it’s in your heart. It’s… hard to <i>force</i>.”</p><p>“I see,” said Byleth. “We do have Mister Hevring, at least.”</p><p>Dorothea frowned. “I don’t know how <i>he</i> does it, I haven’t seen him set foot in the cathedral once.”</p><p>“I think we’ve gotten well off topic,” said Byleth. “Are you skilled with any weapons?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve trained in using swords for self-defense,” said Dorothea. Eyes wandering nervously, she added, “Just please don’t ask me to charge with Ferdie and Edie…”</p><p>That was certainly an improvement over Hubert’s attitude. </p><p>“Not at all, self-defense is all I ask from you. Let’s see how good you are,” Byleth said as she gestured to the weapon racks. </p><p>Like Edelgard and Ferdinand before her, Dorothea performed a phantom duel with one of the training dummies. Her style was less refined, foregoing much of the careful footwork, faints, and parries, and focusing instead on swift and powerful swings to do as much damage in as few strikes as possible. It made sense; she only needed to disable thugs or criminals attacking her, not fight against trained foes. As usual, it was a practical and sensible approach from her.</p><p>By the end of her demonstration Dorothea was breathing heavily, but her blush couldn’t have been only from exertion. “So, how was it?” </p><p>“I think you’ll be a joy to teach. You have a good, willing, mindset,” said Byleth.</p><p>The singer glanced away, her hands rising to cover a nervous giggle. “You sure know how to talk to a girl, Professor!”</p><p>“That will be all for now, Miss Arnault, good luck researching your spell.”</p><p>With a last goodbye and word of gratitude, Dorothea saw herself out. Despite herself, Byleth’s eyes lingered on her student as she left. Everything she did was carefully managed, up to her chosen way of fighting. Edelgard’s praise for the singer couldn’t have been more accurate.</p><p>Petra, who entered next, moved with care in her own way. Now that she knew to look for it, Byleth recognized the telltale careful walking of someone trying not to make noise. Light, steady footfalls. Did she do that on purpose, or was it just a habit?</p><p>“Professor, allow me to first be giving you thanks for your teachings. I am hoping that we will be having good training today.”</p><p>“I’ve read you’re very skilled with weapons, Miss Macneary.”</p><p>“Yes,” Petra said with a prompt nod, “I have had training with many different weapons. Swords, axes, and bows are my specialness - my <i>specialty</i>.” </p><p>This was good. The class needed a versatile weapon specialist. “Do you know any magic?” asked Byleth.</p><p>Head bowed, Petra shielded her eyes from above with her hand. “I have regrets, but I am not good with numbers. Reason magic would give me great difficulty.” </p><p>“That’s fine. The class already has several mages as it is.”</p><p>The Brigid princess’ face brightened. “I also have comfort with heights! I am wanting to learn to ride a wyvern while I am here.”</p><p>“We could use a flier,” said Byleth. Magic deficiency aside, there was no denying that Petra was versatile when it came to physical matters. “I have a question for you.”</p><p>With a fist pump, Petra said, “I will have answers, Professor.”</p><p>“How did you sneak up on me when we first met?”</p><p>The princess tilted her head. “I am not having understanding, Professor. I gave you my greetings, did I not?”</p><p>“Yes, but you were in my blind spot when you did.”</p><p>“Oh,” Petra said, eyes widening with understanding, “I am hunting often, so I am moving very quickly without my enemies noticing.”</p><p>“Try doing that again,” said Byleth. If Petra really was that stealthy, it could be a great asset. </p><p>Petra flashed her professor a smile. “I will try with hardness to surprise you, Professor! Please turn around and I will hide!”</p><p>Byleth turned and faced the wall behind her. She remained that way for several seconds, careful not to turn around before Petra was ready. The moments passed slowly, the secluded training area utterly silent. She could hear Caspar talking loudly in the adjoining area. Had he already found Bernadetta?</p><p>The hairs on her neck suddenly stood up. Despite herself, she turned around, but Petra was nowhere in sight. </p><p>“Okay,” she whispered to herself. Her hand strayed instinctively for her where her sword would be, until she remembered that Petra wasn’t going to attack her. She breathed out. There was no danger here. Slowly, she began to pace the training yard, gaze sweeping every which way for a sign of her sneaking pupil. </p><p>The ground underfoot was smooth stone. Not too loud to walk on, and Petra couldn’t kick up a dust cloud with a careless step. It was high noon. Bright, but the sun wouldn’t cast long shadows. </p><p>The chatter of the other students was almost deafening now that Byleth was trying to listen for even the slightest sound of Petra’s footfalls or breathing. But no, for all Byleth could hear, she was completely alone. The centermost area of the training nook was exposed to the sun, but the periphery was shaded, the awnings raised by stone pillars. Maybe if Petra had chosen to be cautious about approaching her professor, then Byleth would have to search herself?</p><p>But that might also have been Petra’s intention. Byleth folded her arms. It was a tricky situation either way. But one way or another, the game of cat-and-mouse needed to end, so she made her own way toward the shadowed outer ring of the yard.</p><p>Carefully, of course. </p><p>Byleth laid flat against one the pillars, her back toward the center area, and checked to either side. No sign of Petra. Now she just needed to search.</p><p>
  <i>Thwip.</i>
</p><p>A sharp sound off in the distance. Petra was trying to lure her. Too obvious a trick; what was Petra’s plan? Was she trying to trick Byleth into investigating? Or staying put? Either way, she’d have to keep watching to spring any kind of trap. Carefully, slowly, Byleth peered around the edge of the pillar to scan the training yard - and then a hand suddenly clapped her back from behind.</p><p>“I am catching . . . have caught you, Professor!” </p><p>Byleth had to overcome the urge to draw her sword. Not fully trusting herself to move too quickly, she remained still as a statue. “Well done,” she eventually said. </p><p>“Making noise to trick prey out of their place of safety is a strategy in hunting. You were tricked with much less hardness than I thought!”</p><p>“I was thinking too hard,” Byleth said as she turned around. </p><p>Petra had a proud smile on her face, though Byleth couldn’t really fault her. This marked the second time she had managed to sneak up on the so-called Ashen Demon. </p><p>“Overthinking is not a good thing to be doing. You must have trust in your instincts!”</p><p>The professor nodded. Petra did have a point. “You’ll have to show me some of your tricks for sneaking around sometime.”</p><p>With Petra’s stealth well demonstrated, they moved next to reviewing her martial talents. She more than lived up to her claims, displaying confidence and skill with the sword, axe, and bow, though with a lance she was somewhat less talented. It was probably not a weapon she was familiar with in Brigid. Byleth made a mental note to brush up on Petra’s spearmanship, and then dismissed her.</p><p>Following after her was Linhardt, who Caspar first needed to wake up from a nap.</p><p>“Mister Hevring,” Byleth said as her seventh student joined her.</p><p>“Professor Eisner, I believe we haven’t been properly introduced yet, you can call me Linhardt.”</p><p>Huh. He was right. They hadn’t had a proper conversation yet. </p><p>“Although I would have much rather you selected me last, I do appreciate you taking time out of your day to work with me - and for choosing me <i>almost</i> last. That really was a delightful nap, even with the rest of the class making a racket.”</p><p>“Uhh, not at all,” said Byleth. “So, what skills do you have, Mister Hevring?”</p><p>Linhardt’s eyes brightened, his hand straying to his chin. “I’m in the middle of the most astounding research into crests. Really <i>fascinating</i> stuff, I’ll share some of my findings with you if you’re interested. The library here has such a wealth of knowledge, it’s really been a great help.”</p><p>“I mean on the battlefield.”</p><p>Linhardt’s hands dropped back to his side. “Well, I also know healing magic, and I’ve been conducting some research into wind black magic. Very practical spellcraft; easy to cast, accurate. By far the best branch of reason.”</p><p>“Well, you are our only healer, so you’ll come in handy either way,” said Byleth. Hesitantly, she asked, “Do you have any talent with weapons?”</p><p>“Surely you don’t intend to have someone like me run bandits through with a sword, do you?” Linhardt asked without raising his voice.</p><p>That did seem a fool’s errand… “No, but you might need to defend yourself.”</p><p>“It seems to me that as long as the class healer is kept safe, there’ll be no need for him to protect himself.”</p><p>At a loss against Linhardt’s surprisingly relentless logic, Byleth simply shrugged.</p><p>“But, I do know a thing or two about the theory of swords and lances, if it makes you more comfortable,” said Linhardt. “Just don’t ask me to swing an axe. Please.”</p><p>“Well, just keep up your magic research, then,” said Byleth.</p><p>“Of course. I’ll work that in when my other projects aren’t keeping me occupied.”</p><p>And so Byleth’s quickest session that day ended. Linhardt proved far more affable than Byleth might have guessed, but he had a certain surety in where he fit into the world that she suspected would make him a challenge to mold. It was possible that the rest of the team would have to work <i>around</i> him.</p><p>Bringing up the rear was Caspar, who practically sprinted into the secluded yard the moment Byleth called his name.</p><p>“All right, Professor, let’s get into some training!” he cried.</p><p>The polar opposite of Linhardt. </p><p>“Well first, I’d like to know what you can do,” said Byleth. </p><p>Caspar nodded exuberantly. “Yeah, sure! Well I get into fights all the time. Brawls, you know. I just can’t help but step in when I see people causing trouble!” He followed up his explanation by throwing a few punches at nothing in particular, as if to emphasize his point.</p><p>Byleth crossed her arms. He had <i>experience</i>, but possibly the <i>wrong</i> kind of experience. “You know that friendly fights are very different from battles to the death, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem! I can take out evil-doers!” </p><p>“I hope so,” said Byleth. </p><p>Next, they began a proper demonstration of Caspar’s fighting. With axes and his bare hands, he had a certain rough talent. There was plenty of spirit and power behind his swings, but finesse was somewhat lacking. He also put his all into his offense, often leaving himself open to retaliation after his blows.</p><p>With swords and lances he was even rougher. When given a bow, he pulled the string so hard he split the wood in half. </p><p>Of all the Eagles, Caspar struck Byleth as the most in need of refining. </p><p>It seemed he sensed this deficiency, for his spirit was notably deflated after the incident with the bow. He still appeared to be giving it his all on the surface, but his war cries became fainter and fainter. </p><p>Then, after Byleth finally called for him to finish up, he said in a much quieter tone, “That probably could have gone better, huh Professor?”</p><p>“Yes, but don’t be discouraged. We all have to start somewhere.”</p><p>Caspar scratched the back of his head, his gaze falling. “Yeowch, you don’t fool around, huh?”</p><p>“This is life or death, Mister Bergliez, I have to be honest with you.”</p><p>“Nah, I got it!” Casper said, his tone rising pleasantly again. “Just means I need to work even harder! I’m gonna give it my all and prove myself to you, Professor!” </p><p>“That’s the spirit, Mister Bergliez.” If nothing else, he certainly had the right attitude. As long as he didn’t give up, Byleth believed she could refine him into a proper soldier after enough effort.</p><p>Byleth followed Caspar back into the main training yard, where the rest of the Eagles were busy running solo exercises - save Linhardt and Bernadetta. Byleth gathered the class.</p><p>“I’ve drawn a pretty good impression of the Black Eagles by now,” said Byleth. “We’ll finish up for today here. Tomorrow I’ll assign individual training regimens I’d like you to follow, and we’ll begin work on group tactics together.”</p><p>The Eagles all thanked Byleth or gave their affirmations in their own way before departing, until only Edelgard (and Hubert, lurking in the shadow of the entrance) remained. The princess stepped forward, a curious smile on her face.</p><p>“I just wanted to thank you for giving individual time to each of us today, Professor. You seemed overwhelmed at first. I have to confess, I was surprised you found your footing so quickly.”</p><p>“Thank you for smoothing things over back in the classroom,” said Byleth. </p><p>“Of course, that’s my duty as House Leader.”</p><p>“Seteth sent me some material to get me going but,” she paused, and threw up her arms. “It just wasn’t ‘me’. He wanted me to teach the class about the church’s teachings, but that’s not going to stop a bandit’s axe.”</p><p>Edelgard glanced away, brow furrowed. “Then I’m very glad to have you leading my class.”</p><p>“Thank you for your kind words,” said Byleth. “You should get some rest. The real work starts tomorrow.”</p><p>Her expression brightening again, Edelgard nodded. “Of course. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Professor.”</p><p>Byleth watched quietly as Edelgard left the training yard behind, Hubert joining her as she passed under the gate. She couldn’t guess Hubert’s impression of her, but at least one of Byleth’s students approved of her teaching methods. Maybe she had a knack for it after all? </p><p>Only time would tell. In the meanwhile, there was only one way to do things. And for that night, that involved herself and Marissa scouring the library for better learning material.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was by far my favorite (and one of the longest!) chapters to write so far. Before really going further, I really wanted to do a scene where each of the Eagles got a chance to show who they'll be in this fanfic - and also to hint at Byleth's future plans for them; EVERYONE GETS A WYVERN! Okay, not really :p But I do think it'll be kind of fun to execute and justify some of my meta builds for the Eagles in the context of this fanfic (maybe without the part where all the physical units become brigands and archers, though).</p><p>Kinda nice also that this was the first one to lack any game material at all. I really got a chance to get creative - though in some ways that was rather challenging. Some of the Eagles didn't quite get the love they might have deserved; Linhardt and Caspar especially, but they're such straightforward boys that going any further felt like it would be padding for its own sake.</p><p>Special thanks to my principle beta readers, Bellarch, Gahsu, and Selpharia! I apologize for not giving proper thanks previously on that one. </p><p>Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Professor's Guidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <i>Dum… Dum dun dun… Dom…</i>
</p>
<p>The clacking of her chalk falling quiet, Byleth looked up from her blackboard as the notes of the academy bell resounded through the classroom. Another day ended, her fourth as a professor. </p>
<p>“We’ll leave off on this discussion until Monday morning,” she said to the class, who took her words as a cue to begin putting away their things. “You all have tomorrow off, but I’d like you to think about the scenario we went over this morning and have some strategies prepared to present.”</p>
<p>“Professor,” began Dorothea, “that was the one where the group of six; two knights - one mounted, one armored - a swordsman, one mage, one priest, and a sniper were faced with a numerically superior force of lance-wielding soldiers on the open road, right?”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget the trees on the north side.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Dorothea nodded as she hastily scribbled down some notes.</p>
<p>“It seems to me that the paladin gives too much leeway in that situation,” said Linhardt. “It’s not as though we’ll ever have a mighty combat veteran lady knight on our side, will we?”</p>
<p>“Just do the assignment,” said Byleth. “You’d be surprised at the strange scenarios you could end up with on the battlefield.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Professor.”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget that the mock battle is next Tuesday,” Byleth continued. “I’d like to go over some last minute subjects Monday afternoon. Be sure to bring any questions up to me before the end of the day.”</p>
<p>Arms folded, Hubert chuckled. “It’s good to see our Professor is taking this seriously. I almost pity the other classes.”</p>
<p>Petra nodded, a fierce look in her eyes. “With Professor Eisner, we will grab the victory!”</p>
<p>“Lions and Deer won’t know what hit ‘em!” cried Caspar.</p>
<p>“Now, now, let’s not get carried away. Each of us must do their part,” Edelgard said, though there was no hiding the little smile on her face. </p>
<p>Byleth was under no illusions. Her class, the other classes, even the faculty - they would all be watching her in the coming struggle. She was the anomaly in the academy that year, the one everyone’s eyes would be on. If she failed, it would only cast a poor reflection on her - of both her teaching ability, and her leadership.</p>
<p>But she <i>wouldn’t</i> fail. She’d chosen to lead the Black Eagles, to try to guide the future leaders of the Empire. No matter what it took, she would live up to everyone’s expectations - her own included.</p>
<p>As she finished packing away her own things, she looked up to see Edelgard standing at her desk, watching her.</p>
<p>“Miss Hresvelg, did you have a question?” </p>
<p>“I just wanted to remind you to get some rest too, Professor,” said the princess. “And also, I have no doubt that you’ll lead us to victory.”</p>
<p>Byleth felt something . . . warm inside her. Something she had no name for. The strange feeling caught her words in her throat as she opened her mouth to speak. She wasn’t used to people other than her father counting on her, or bothering to give her their reassurance… It was kind of nice… To most people, she was just a weapon; an asset on the battlefield. </p>
<p>And nobody thought to thank a weapon.</p>
<p>Her cheeks feeling unusually warm, she nodded. “Thank you, Edelgard.”</p>
<p>Face lightening with a soft blush, Edelgard gave a final good-night and excused herself. As usual, Hubert joined her as she passed through the doorway. Byleth followed behind them only a few moments afterward. Outside, she found Marissa leaning against the opposite side of the wall next to the classroom door, arms folded and eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Looks like you’re getting used to teaching already.” </p>
<p>“It’s coming much smoother than I expected,” Byleth said as her feet carried her at a brisk clip toward her office. “But Tuesday will be the real test.”</p>
<p>“In the meanwhile, Professor Essar has invited you to tea in his office - if you have a moment. I think he wants to discuss your first week.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s last few nights had been rushed affairs as she scoured the library for any kind of reading material that might help her through lectures, or her students through their regimens. Naturally, that also entailed long nights in study of her own. She’d been working in a frenzy so that she might hopefully have more of a backlog of teaching material and lesson plans once grading assignments became a thing that reared its ugly head. It all wouldn’t be possible without Marissa and the old librarian giving her their thorough assistance.</p>
<p>So, on the whole, any excuse to have a slow evening was a welcome one. But still, better to be safe.</p>
<p>“Do you think we have time for that?” she asked as she stepped into the great hall and began ascending the staircase.</p>
<p>Marissa giggled. “Professor Essar’s room is just down the hall from the library, Miss Byleth. I can work with Tomas to get a few books ready while you’re enjoying yourself.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I think I’ll do that. Just focus on finding that spell we talked about, I’ll try not to be too long.”</p>
<p>Marissa hummed in response, eyes closed and a playful smile on her face.</p>
<p>The door to Hanneman’s office was ajar, but Byleth still knocked for the sake of being polite. Hanneman called out to come in within a moment, and Byleth let herself in just in time to see him setting a thick book aside.</p>
<p>“Ah, young Byleth, come in! I’m very pleased you accepted my invitation!” A tea kettle was already prepared on his desk, and a pot of water was set to boil on one of his… scholarly instruments. “Do you mind bergamot?”</p>
<p>“Never tried it. I’ve only had tea once or twice.”</p>
<p>“Then you’re in for a treat tonight, my young colleague!” Hanneman said brightly as he scooped three teaspoons into the pot. “Bergamot is my <i>favorite</i> blend, I’m sure you’ll love it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you very much,” said Byleth. She would have to yield to Hanneman’s experience on this one.</p>
<p>Once the water was added and the tea began brewing, the Crest scholar turned his attention to his guest. “How are you finding the students?”</p>
<p>Hands resting on her lap, Byleth fixed her gaze on her older colleague and said, “They’ve been no trouble at all. They’ve all been so patient and understanding with me, despite my inexperience.”</p>
<p>Hanneman nodded, a relieved smile on his face. “Good, good. Manuella and I were concerned that you might find yourself overwhelmed, but it sounds like you’re pulling through splendidly.”</p>
<p>“My first day started rough,” said Byleth, “trying to follow Seteth’s instructions just… wasn’t working. After I decided to do things my own way, everything seemed to click into place.”</p>
<p>“That’s to be expected, as this really is your area of expertise,” Hanneman said as he checked the tea pot. “A minute longer, I think.”</p>
<p>Byleth just stared back at him. “But I’m not a teacher.”</p>
<p>“You are a mercenary who became a teacher,” Hanneman said, a pleasant smile on his face. “Would you like to hear <i>my</i> resume?”</p>
<p>Without the slightest clue of where he would be going with this, Byleth could only nod.</p>
<p>“For over fifteen years I dedicated my life to the study of Crests and became renowned as a scholar. Five years later I came here, where I have spent twenty years in quiet teaching and research.”</p>
<p>Far from proving any kind of point about Byleth’s qualifications, Hanneman only seemed to emphasize the sheer gulf between their skillsets. “Yes, you’re so qualified. I just spent the last ten years of my life fighting.”</p>
<p>“Indeed!” Hanneman said brightly as he poured the tea. </p>
<p>As she raised her cup to take a sip, Byleth found herself awash in the heady fragrance. Almost without meaning to, she paused to take the aroma in deeply. The taste was even better, a delightful blend of sweet fruitiness with just a slight sour taste to give it some variety. Who would expect she <i>liked</i> tea. </p>
<p>“It’s very nice,” Byleth said as she lowered her cup.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it,” Hanneman said after enjoying some of his own. “So I imagine you’ve fought quite a few battles in your time. In forests or towns?”</p>
<p>Details of <i>why</i> and <i>where</i> she fought tended to elude Byleth, but the actual fights always remained with her. The surroundings, the strategies, the carnage. So she had no trouble recalling a half dozen battles that fit his description, and she nodded. “Both.” </p>
<p>“In poor visibility?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Did you ever have to hold your ground for an extended period of time against an assault?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“Gather your own intelligence on the environment and enemy? Manage your own supplies?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Hanneman smiled as he took another drink of tea. “Well, my young colleague, it seems to me that you’re far more experienced than Manuela or myself. This is, after all a <i>military</i> academy. The students aren’t here to learn how to sing or about Crests - although, I happen to know you have a young man in your class who reminds me very much of myself at his age.”</p>
<p>Hanneman’s eyes remained low, his expression fogging with nostalgia, until he suddenly looked back up. “But I’m getting sidetracked; they’re here to learn how to wage war. Some things cannot be learned from books.”</p>
<p>He had a point, but Byleth still felt unsatisfied, “Don’t you conduct real battles on the field?”</p>
<p>Hanneman chortled into his cup. “The archbishop assigns missions that involve actual combat, yes, but they’re always very controlled situations - battles with small rogue gangs for instance - and always with the knights managing the battlefield for us. If I were ever called upon to lead troops into a real battle… well, I fear I wouldn’t be suited to the task.“</p>
<p>The former mercenary took another, long, drink, her mind buzzing. Hanneman had made some strong points. Maybe she really <i>was</i> overthinking things. That was almost certainly the case, in fact. She’d managed well enough for a few days just by going off her own experiences. This wasn’t the time to doubt herself.</p>
<p>“Now, if you don’t mind, Miss Byleth,” Hanneman said, his tone suddenly turning more urgent, “I’d like to use my instruments to see if the power of a Crest resides within you.”</p>
<p>There was that word again, that thing she kept hearing about. “People keep talking about those,” said Byleth. “What exactly <i>is</i> a ‘Crest’?” </p>
<p>Hanneman’s face brightened, his eyes going wide. “You don’t know about Crests? What a rare individual you are!” he said breathlessly. “Well, you’ve come to the right place, but I’m afraid you’d have to clear your calendar before I could tell you all I know of them!”</p>
<p>The look Hanneman was giving her told Byleth he’d love nothing more than to sit down with her and spend the week - if not the entire academic year - telling her all about every minutiae of his research. Naturally, she didn’t quite have the time for that. Nor, truth be told, the interest.</p>
<p>“Maybe just keep it to the short version?” she offered. That should be enough to satisfy him.</p>
<p>“Very well,” Hanneman said, not remotely deflated, “then I shall simply help you to understand what Crests are. In the simplest terms, Crests are power made manifest, bestowed upon humans by the goddess in ancient times. Crests are passed down through bloodlines, and bestow beneficial qualities upon their bearers. Some may be gifted with magical prowess, while others receive enhanced strength. Each Crest bears its own power.”</p>
<p>“And you think I have one?” asked Byleth. “Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>“Why, Prince Dimitri told me himself,” said Hanneman, a surprised look in his eye. “He mentioned during class yesterday that he thought he saw you unleash the power of a Crest during your final encounter with the bandit leader.”</p>
<p>That strange power she had - the strength with which she cast Kostas aside. That was a “Crest”?</p>
<p>“How could I have a ‘Crest’?”</p>
<p>“As I said, Crests are born through the blood. Probably, one of your ancestors had one. They’re known to skip generations from time to time, and not all those born to Crest-bearing parents will have a Crest of their own.”</p>
<p>With her brow furrowed and her stomach churning, she stared down at her tea. So it was something she inherited from her father? Like eye color or hair color? That seemed not at all appropriate for a god. And why would it skip generations? The system almost seemed overly imperfect to be the work of a god... </p>
<p>“That seems so arbitrary. Why would a god make such a system? Why not empower <i>everyone</i>?”</p>
<p>Hanneman suddenly sighed, his gaze dropping. “That, young Byleth, is the most fervent question I have ever pondered in my life.”</p>
<p>Her belly tugged at her. She’d obviously asked the wrong question, and now Hanneman’s zeal showed no signs of recovering. She felt she owed him something. “I wouldn’t mind if you examined me,” she said. “I’d like to learn more about myself.” Not to mention, her Crest had proven useful in battle many times before. Learning more about it couldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>Hanneman’s smile had returned as he looked back up. “Oh, truly? What a delightful sense of introspection!” He was quickly up on his feet and gesturing toward a round, purple, glass contraption on the ground in the middle of his office. “Please, if you would, hold your dominant arm out over this device.”</p>
<p>“What does it do?” asked Byleth.</p>
<p>“Those who know how can manifest their Crests above their dominant hand,” said Hanneman. </p>
<p>Turning his right hand upward, he concentrated briefly until a small purple sigil appeared floating above his palm. It had the appearance of an upside-down curved arch, with a line striking through its middle. Byleth was reminded of a heavily stylized bow and arrow.</p>
<p>“Behold, the Minor Crest of Indech, a symbol of water, wisdom, and moderation. The same crest born by Miss Varley of your class, I might add.”</p>
<p>Byleth did a double-take as she glanced from the Crest to Hanneman’s face. “Bernadetta? Moderation? I think her Crest might be broken.”</p>
<p>With a curious smile on his face, Hanneman said, “Crests, like all things, can also be turned for ill. The Crest of Indech can also be a symbol for discord or extremes in unsure hands. Perhaps, with guidance, Miss Varley will grow into her Crest.”</p>
<p>“But as for the device,” Hanneman continued, his crest fading, “it examines your crest and displays it within the lens. Very simple, and one of my finest inventions, if I do say so myself.”</p>
<p>With a nod, Byleth held her arm out over the purple glass. After a moment, a strange, indistinct set of lines appeared, criss-crossing across the contraption’s surface.</p>
<p>“Is it broken? It’s just lines,” said Byleth. Did not all crests look like anything in particular? Was the Crest of Indech an outlier?</p>
<p>But one look at Hanneman’s expression assuaged Byleth’s doubts. He was positively <i>beaming</i>, his face alight with curiosity as he said to himself, “What is this!? A pattern I’ve never seen before? But what could it <i>mean</i>? A complete lack of symmetry… how rare for a Crest!”</p>
<p>Feet shuffling slowly, Byleth wondered if she should speak up or allow Hanneman to carry on. He was busy moving from one side of the lens to the other a few times every five or ten seconds, as if he was searching for the right viewing angle to make sense of the Crest from.</p>
<p>“The ends seem faded, is this truly the whole shape of the Crest? Is it possible that not even my instruments are up to the task? But no, even if that were the case, I could surely extrapolate from what I have to look at already. But what is this shape? A web? An arch? So many things it could be!” </p>
<p>Maybe she should just call out to him… But Hanneman looked back up before Byleth could decide what to do, and said, “My young colleague, an as-of-yet undiscovered Crest may yet sleep within you! What a strange and marvelous day!”</p>
<p>“Well,” said Byleth, “glad to hear it.” </p>
<p>“Your work in this endeavor is complete for now, I have much to ponder!”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay then,” said Byleth. This had to be one of the most abrupt endings to a discussion that she’d ever had in her life - and that was including the ones she’d had with her rather-gruff father.</p>
<p>As she stepped through the threshold back into the hallway, she glanced over her shoulder and called back to her colleague, “Thank you for the tea!”</p>
<p>But Hanneman’s attention was fully upon his contraption. </p>
<p>Byleth’s steps were slow and thoughts racing as she plodded along to the library. So, all her life, her strange power was a divine blessing. And it was one not even a scholar like Hanneman knew anything about. </p>
<p>Did this tie into Sothis’ connection with her mind? She longed for the chance to ask the sleepy spirit, but Sothis hadn’t spoken to her ever since that night in the forest. With a sigh, she hung her head. Lately, her life seemed to be nothing but questions with no answers.</p>
<p>“Miss Byleth!” </p>
<p>Feeling like a jolt passed through her, Byleth looked up, and saw Marissa running toward her. “Miss Byleth! Great news! Tomas thinks he found the spell you’re searching for!”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” said Byleth. Immediately, she hastened her pace. “I’d like to talk to him myself, but if this works I’ll need you to copy the spell and send it to Hevring, Arnault, and Vestra, tonight.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” said Marissa, “the three mages. Makes sense.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to give you so much to do, Marissa, it’s a huge help.”</p>
<p>“Not at all, Miss Byleth, I’m happy to help!”</p>
<p>With a busy night sprawling before her, the mystery of her Crest faded fast from Byleth’s thoughts.</p><hr/>
<p>Byleth was once again up quite late that night, so determined she was to ensure her students were thoroughly prepared for the coming mock battle. Not knowing the location or circumstances of the battle, she couldn’t address <i>every</i> possibility, but one edge she <i>did</i> have was a late revelation that her father would be overseeing and setting the rules. That wasn’t to say that he would pass her advice or <i>deliberately</i> set up the fight to benefit her, but Byleth knew the mind of her father reasonably well, and suspected that his gruff, pragmatic nature would create the most practical and natural battlefield scenario possible. This was purely to Byleth’s benefit, being well used to such situations.</p>
<p>The following day, Byleth’s first Sunday at the academy, was a day off from studies and other duties. It was mandated by the church, a chance for the students to relax their minds - or reflect on the church’s teachings. One of the priests held a sermon that morning, which Byleth and her students were not forced to attend, but were strongly encouraged to. Feeling that it would make for a good impression, Byleth made sure that she was present, which earned her - at least she believed it was directed at her - a glowing smile from the Archbishop, who was present but not presiding over the sermon.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, she quickly concluded she was wasting time from her day; the priest spent the entire thing talking in a sweeping manner about the goddess’s love, and the duty of all her children to honor her. Byleth struggled to keep her eyes from wandering, and as she looked up at the cross-armed, stony-faced, visage of Seteth, she wondered if she weren’t the only attendee who wasn’t terribly moved.</p>
<p>Once the service was finally complete, Byleth explored the monastery grounds leisurely, hoping to give herself time to think and unwind. Or at least, she <i>intended</i> to go about it leisurely, but she soon found herself being urged this way and that by students, most of them eager to show her the facilities again. </p>
<p>First, Dedue Molinaro of the Blue Lions requested her help in the greenhouse, which she readily lent. Tending to plants was a good, mind-numbing way to unwind. The giant from Duscur, Dimitri’s sworn man, was a quiet, stern, and intimidating individual, but surprisingly gentle and knowledgeable with flowers. After finishing up in the greenhouse, the new professor was just in time to reject a lunch invitation from Sylvain Jose Gautier, also of the Blue Lions. She instead ate with Dorothea and Edelgard.</p>
<p>She was on her way out of the mess hall when she crossed paths with Seteth’s little sister, Flayn, who greeted her pleasantly - and then asked for help procuring a fish as an offering to Saint Cethleann. While impromptu, Flayn’s request offered Byleth a much-desired excuse to cast a fishing reel and enjoy the cool spring breeze for a while. Before long she returned to Flayn, fish in hand, which the young girl accepted with surprising eagerness for someone who only intended to offer it up to a dead woman.</p>
<p>By then the day was starting to wear on, so Byleth went on a stroll across the monastery grounds to savor the pleasant afternoon while it lasted. It seemed like no matter where she went, there was a student calling out to her to greet her or chat. Was she <i>really</i> so interesting? Back when she was with the mercenaries, it was always just her and her father - the other mercenaries found her unnerving and tended to avoid her where they could. To be surrounded by people, friendly people who reached their hands to her, people who were <i>interested</i> in her…</p>
<p>It was nice.</p>
<p>As she crossed back over to the east side of the administration building, the ground around her was cast in shadow. Confused, she looked up, and found the sky darkening. Sundown was already approaching? Never before had it felt like a whole day had just <i>gone</i> that fast. After sharing dinner with Hanneman and Manuela, Byleth spent the remainder of the night planning for the following day.</p>
<p>The last day before the mock battle was a frenzy of activity, drilling some last-minute instruction on battle formations, checking the students’ progress in their weapon skills in the training yard, and answering any questions they brought forth. By the end of the day, she was reasonably confident that she’d done as much as she could to prepare her class for the work ahead. Now she only needed to lead them well on the battlefield itself.</p><hr/>
<p>The first of the Black Eagles to rise Tuesday morning was neither their teacher, nor their house leader. Hubert, through some arcane method, always woke before his liege, but that wasn’t to say Edelgard didn’t rise with the sun nonetheless. </p>
<p>She dressed quickly, but with care. It was the norm that not a single wrinkle on her uniform nor a strand of hair out of place was acceptable, but on this day that was more true than ever. This was no mere mock battle; it was a first step toward reunifying Fódlan. Upholding the honor of her house - of the Empire itself - and crushing the Blue Lions and Golden Deer thoroughly was paramount. She couldn’t allow a single crack to show.</p>
<p>Once Edelgard judged her appearance suitably immaculate, she met with Hubert outside her room. After a customary bow from her retainer, the pair began making the rounds, ensuring the other Eagles were awake and ready to move the moment their professor called on them. Most were easy; Ferdinand, Petra, and Caspar were particularly eager to prove themselves, but others…</p>
<p>Well, Bernadetta and Linhardt were predictably troublesome, but with effort they were roused and removed from their rooms.</p>
<p>They had a rather rushed and noisy breakfast in the dining hall before they departed. Edelgard forced a plateful of eggs down her throat as she tried to ignore the way both Claude and Dimitri were staring at her. It was actually the outsider who troubled her least. The… inexplicably melancholic way Dimitri looked at her unsettled her. She was grateful once her plate was cleared; it gave her an excuse to leave the Blue Lion Prince and his gaze behind.</p>
<p>The three classes gathered in the entrance hall, where the professor’s father, Sir Jeralt, was waiting. The professor herself arrived just moments later, and immediately called Linhardt, Dorothea, and Hubert to her side. How interesting, whatever could be so important that she wanted to speak with the house mages first?</p>
<p>Curious, Edelgard hovered nearby. This was probably unnecessary; it wasn’t as if the professor would send her away, nor would Hubert refuse to tell her anything if she asked, but some small part of her <i>wanted</i> to be left in the dark. To witness whatever scheme Professor Eisner was concocting as it played out. To know the details ahead of time would be like having a mystery story described to her even as she watched it.</p>
<p>But that didn’t mean she wasn’t about to eavesdrop.</p>
<p>“Did the three of you make any progress on the spell work I assigned you Sunday morning?” she asked.</p>
<p>“What spell?” asked Linhardt, hand to his chin.</p>
<p>Both Dorothea and Hubert shot Linhardt dark looks before turning back toward their teacher. Even Edelgard scowled at the Hevring heir from a distance. He really was far too lazy for his own good.</p>
<p>“Rest assured, Professor,” said Hubert, “I, at least, gave the assignment the <i>utmost</i> attention. I do not believe I shall have any trouble.”</p>
<p>Ah, so that was what kept him busy the night before.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve just about got it down,” said Dorothea. “And besides,” she added with a wink to her classmate, “Hubie agreed to help me walk through some last kinks on the way to the battle.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Byleth nodded to her students. She next went to Petra’s side, and spoke in a hushed whisper too quiet for Edelgard to overhear. Her professor’s schemes were growing more and more curious by the moment, but it pleased Edelgard to know that she was working on a plan. Professor Eisner was certainly taking this battle seriously - perhaps as seriously as Edelgard herself was.</p>
<p>“Okay, everyone, quiet down,” Jeralt called out to the gathered students and professors. “Everyone follow me, we’re heading to the site of the battle now.”</p>
<p>So, it was time to go. Edelgard followed the veteran knight, hovering near her own Black Eagles. She had to force herself not to look at Dimitri. She didn’t want to see him staring at her through the whole trip.</p>
<p>The large group followed Jeralt through the monastery main gate and then the town of Garreg Mach, the three professors close together up front, and the students massed behind them. Just after passing through the village gates, they turned off of the main road leading down the mountain, and instead took a track the wound toward a valley of middling width and length. Dotted around the valley were a few groves, and the road forked in the direction of two of them. It had the unmistakable look of a training field of some sort, most likely for mid-scale skirmishes. Which meant it was certainly where they would be conducting the mock battle.</p>
<p>“All right, listen up,” said Jeralt. “I’m the overseer of this mock battle. First rule; from this point on, all classes and their professors are to separate. So find your own house and stick to it.”</p>
<p>The three houses were already largely grouped with their own, so it only took a minute or two of shuffling and walking before they were organized well apart from each other. With the houses separated, Edelgard took the chance to spy on her rival house leaders. Dimitri stood there, arms folded and gaze on Jeralt, while Claude watched with a hand on his hip, eyes occasionally wandering. At one point he and Edelgard exchanged glances, and he gave her one of his crooked smiles. </p>
<p>Dimitri might have been the one who bothered Edelgard most, but <i>Claude</i> was the one she needed to watch out for.</p>
<p>“Second,” Jeralt continued, “no fighting to the death! You’re being issued wooden training weapons, and the mages are expected to hold back. One good hit to the upper body and you’re out of the fight. I don’t want any ‘accidents’ on my watch.”</p>
<p>“Third, each professor, and exactly five students from each house, will be fighting today. Those who aren’t fighting, or have been eliminated, are going to sit uphill with me and watch.”</p>
<p>“Well, it sounds like you won’t be needing me,” Linhardt said the very moment Sir Jeralt fell quiet. “No use for healing when a hit to the chest eliminates you!” With a great yawn, he trudged off up the hill overlooking the battlefield.</p>
<p>He was <i>right</i>, but his attitude was terrible either way. Edelgard shook her head, but didn’t bother to reprimand him. </p>
<p>“I don’t think you guys need me either, BYE!” screamed Bernadetta.</p>
<p>Before she could take a step, however, she caught sight of the look Hubert was giving her and froze. “Bernadetta, I’d like you to stay put unless our professor excuses you.”</p>
<p>“O-or what!? What will you do to me!?”</p>
<p>Hubert tilted his head back, a malicious smile on his face. “Oh, I’ll leave that up to your imagination.”</p>
<p>Her hands flying up to her chin, Bernadetta stammered off half-inarticulate apologies and pleas for mercy. She didn’t really need to worry; Edelgard knew that so long as Hubert’s dark grins were reflected in his eyes, whoever he happened to be smiling at didn’t need to worry. It was only when his eyes didn’t glint with mischief that he genuinely intended the worst. But at least the look he gave her kept her from running off. </p>
<p>The Black Eagles needed to present a better face than <i>this</i>. Still, at least the other classes didn’t get a chance to watch the Black Eagles’ main archer fleeing before their professor had even joined them.</p>
<p>In the middle of that confusion, the professors stepped up to draw lots for which positions each house would receive as a starting area. As she returned to join her class, Professor Eisner announced that she’d drawn the second position; the head of the mountain path. Though they lacked a headquarters like the other two, they had the best location to move against the other houses. Edelgard imagined this suited her professor well.</p>
<p>After a glance over her shoulder, Byleth asked, “Petra, did you hear anything useful?”</p>
<p>Petra pumped her fist, a victorious look in her eye. “Yes, Professor, your suspectings were correct. As we walked here from the monastery, Dimitri had speaking - <i>spoke</i> -  with Ingrid and Dedue about the battle, but Professor Essar was quiet.” </p>
<p>Byleth nodded. “And the Deer?”</p>
<p>“Claude and Lorenz were both saying to Professor Casagranda that they would handle the battle plan, and then they argued about who was leading.” </p>
<p>“I thought so,” said the professor.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Professor,” said Edelgard, “would I be correct in assuming that you instructed Petra to spy on our rivals?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” said Byleth. “I had her keep away from you and me. Everyone else would be focused on us, and Petra has the sharpest senses of the class. I knew they would ignore her.”</p>
<p>Hubert chuckled, arms folded and a rare <i>genuine</i> smile on his face “My, my, Professor, that’s not very honorable at all. Downright conniving, really.”</p>
<p>“There’s no honor on the battlefield,” said Byleth. Her normally unblinking, unemotional eyes had… hardened. Edelgard was reminded of a completely different person.</p>
<p>“Seek survival first, not <i>honor</i>.”</p>
<p>Edelgard’s heart leaped in her chest. Byleth <i>understood</i>. Of course she would; she had spent most of her life fighting. She wasn’t a noble or a knight, she understood that war was an ugly thing. If there was any person in Edelgard’s life who could understand the things that she would have to do, the depths she would have to sink to, it was her teacher. </p>
<p>More and more, Edelgard found herself grateful that Byleth Eisner had appeared by chance in her life.</p>
<p>“Professor, I think we’ll get along splendidly,” said Hubert.</p>
<p>Edelgard said nothing, but she privately agreed. She simply didn’t have words to convey how she wished for it.</p>
<p>Petra nodded at Hubert. “The professor is having,” she paused and frowned, “Ah, she is having the right idea! In battle, and in hunting, every action has purpose.“</p>
<p>“Well, I was never shown much honor, so there’s no reason to give any, is there,” said Dorothea.</p>
<p>“Just as long as we’re not breaking any rules, I don’t care what we gotta do for the win!” cried Caspar.</p>
<p>Only one of the Eagles didn’t seem at least tacitly approving of their professor’s tactics. And, of course, that would be Ferdinand; the noblest of nobles, who shook his head quietly. It must certainly have taken a supreme amount of effort not to make his disagreement heard.</p>
<p>“Right,” Byleth said as she unfurled a map of the battleground and set it down in the midst of the class. The mysterious hardness in her eyes had vanished some time ago, and she was their familiar professor again. “We have ten minutes to plan our strategy. Miss Hresvelg, what’s your assessment of our enemies?”</p>
<p>There was a lot to potentially say. She’d thought about <i>that</i> a great deal over the last few days. “Dimitri will challenge us to open combat, and Claude will try to ambush us in the forest, but he’ll attack us if we display any weakness. We should crush the Golden Deer first. Then we will be able to turn our attention on the Blue Lions without interruptions.”</p>
<p>Arms crossed, Byleth shook her head. “That might work if we had a way to stall the Lions, or some way to guarantee a flawless victory over the Golden Deer, but we don’t. If we attack the Deer on their terms, we can only win through attrition. We’ll also make a lot of noise and draw Dimitri’s attention. He won’t hesitate to charge, and we’ll be caught on two sides.”</p>
<p>Crestfallen, Edelgard looked away. “Of course. I underestimated the Golden Deer, I suppose.” It seemed natural that denying Claude any chance to deploy his petty schemes would leave him off-balance and easy prey. Had she underestimated the Golden Deer, or had she overestimated herself?</p>
<p>“That’s okay. Don’t be afraid to offer an answer,” said Byleth.</p>
<p>The look on the professor’s face was placid, but Edelgard believed - or liked to believe - she saw just the hint of warmth in her blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Perhaps our teacher shouldn’t be asking us students for a battle analysis, hmm?” asked Hubert. </p>
<p>It would be hard to notice for someone who didn’t know him as well as Edelgard did, but the look Hubert was giving Byleth was fiercer than usual. She would have to talk to him later if her simply being <i>corrected</i> after giving an unsatisfactory response was going to be an issue for him.</p>
<p>“There is no harm in simply testing us,” said Ferdinand. “I am sure our professor has her own strategy in mind.”</p>
<p>“We <i>are</i> here to learn, after all,” said Dorothea.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you,” said Byleth. Turning to Edelgard, she continued, “Your analysis was correct about Claude and Dimitri, but you neglected two things.” She paused, as if to give Edelgard time to try to decide on her own where she went wrong, but she soon continued, “First, the Golden Deer will not all agree with whatever strategy Claude comes up with. </p>
<p>“I do know for a fact that Lorenz is not fond of the Golden Deer house leader,” said Ferdinand. “They may compete over a battle strategy.”</p>
<p>Petra nodded at the Aegir heir. “A house apart will fall down with certainness.”</p>
<p>With a sympathetic look toward her classmate, Dorothea whispered, “That’s, ‘Cannot stand’, Petra.”</p>
<p>“And the second thing I didn’t consider?” Edelgard asked firmly.</p>
<p>“The value of surprise,” said Byleth. “Everyone’s eyes will be on us, waiting for us to make the first move. They won’t expect a ‘mistake’. So we’ll make one, and catch them off balance.”</p>
<p>“It would confuse them, I’ll give you that much,” said Hubert. </p>
<p>“Making a mistake on purpose sounds dangerous,” murmured Bernadetta.</p>
<p>“Not if you just fight your way out!” cried Caspar.</p>
<p>Arms falling to her side, Edelgard gave her teacher a wide-eyed look. “Professor, you can’t be suggesting-”</p>
<p>“I am,” said Byleth. “We’ll defeat both houses at once.”</p>
<p>Her teacher hadn’t yet given her cause to worry, but Edelgard still could only shake her head. She hadn’t expected such an audacious plan.</p>
<p>Hopefully they could pull it off. No, they <i>had</i> to pull it off. Failure was unacceptable, not this early on.</p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First time jumping perspective! I hope I wrote Edelgard adequately :) There was no way I'd match Captain Flash working on her, but I do my best! ^^ The next two chapters will be entirely not in Byleth's perspective, which will make for an opportunity to write some actual emotion into the narration, lol.</p>
<p>Honestly, I had loads of fun just briefly summarizing the second explore (after you choose your class). Capturing some of that slow life at Garreg Mach was a nice way to just cool things down before the Mock Battle. As for the mystery spell Byleth and Marissa were cooking up? You'll see next time ;) All I'll say for now is that it eases up battlefield logistics considerably. The Mock Battle will be quite long since I want to work in some foreshadowing while also capturing a battle taking place across a relatively wide area, but I don't expect future fights to go quite as long. </p>
<p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading!</p>
<p>Special thanks to my principle beta readers, Bellarch, Gahsu, and Selpharia! </p>
<p>Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Diva Upstaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Under the shadow of the trees that framed the roads lurked Dorothea. She was nearly motionless, eyes open and watching for enemies. Next to her was her professor and Edie. Ferdie was hidden on the other side of the grove. On the opposite side of the road, under thicker cover, were Hubie and Petra. </p><p>When Professor Eisner announced her daring plan to take on both houses at once, Dorothea hadn’t expected to be immediately ordered into hiding. This wasn’t exactly attacking both houses at once… </p><p>Bern and Caspar were not selected to participate in the battle. Poor Bern was delighted to be let go, but Caspar took some convincing. Eventually, Professor Eisner convinced him with a story that he was to be their secret weapon for the next battle during the Wyvern Moon. Caspar’s mood immediately improved, and he left with the air of one let in on a huge secret. Thinking back, Dorothea couldn’t help but giggle at his antics - like an over-eager younger sibling she couldn’t help but want to dote on. </p><p>Not that she knew what having siblings was like...</p><p>By now the battle had started - officially. But really, the training yard seemed to get <i>quieter</i> after Sir Jeralt announced the battle would begin. The professor hadn’t shared her full plan with the rest of them, but Dorothea could recognize an ambush in the making. But who for? The professor and Edie both said the Blue Lions would try to fight them in the open, so was it for the entire class?</p><p>No way, it couldn’t be that… They’d have too many enemies to fight all at once...</p><p>She had to clap her hands over her mouth to suppress a squeal of shock when she heard Hubie’s voice in her head.</p><p>“<i>Give word to the professor that Petra has detected victims approaching from up the road, in the direction of the Blue Lions.</i>”</p><p>“<i>R-right, thank you,”</i> she replied. She relayed the news as quietly as she could, and the professor nodded. </p><p>This communication spell the professor had dug up was definitely a good find, but having to share thoughts with <i>Hubie</i> wasn’t going to get any more comfortable anytime soon.</p><p>It took only a few seconds before Dorothea caught wind of what Petra had detected; Ashe talking to himself, “- surface, he's sarcastic and intimidating!” </p><p>Very <i>loudly</i> talking to himself. Did he think he didn’t need to be quiet? He was just about the only thing around making noise!</p><p>“Tell Hubert to go ahead,” the professor whispered. And then she stood up.</p><p>“But underneath,” Ashe went on, “he's kind and cares for his friends. In the end, they become heroes together and -”</p><p>Ashe and Felix came into view - right where both could see the professor - and Ashe’s story came to a sudden end. The grey-haired boy from the Blue Lions took a few steps back, but Felix stepped forward. Brash as always; Dorothea had very quickly pegged him as not somebody to bother flirting with.</p><p>But just these two? Why wasn’t Dimitri sending his whole class in? Maybe they were just scouts? But then how would they - no, the professor had probably thought of all these things. She’d clearly predicted something like this happening, so she probably also predicted the method by which the scouts could get word back.</p><p>“I was hoping to cross blades with you, Professor Eisner,” said Felix. “Ashe, keep an eye on the trees. This smells like an ambush.”</p><p>Yeah, from what little she knew of him, that <i>did</i> seem like Felix. He’d been bristling to fight the professor ever since she’d come to Garreg Mach. At least, that’s what Ingrid said.</p><p>“Gotcha, Felix! We’ll do this together, just like in that book!” cried Ashe.</p><p>But Felix just ignored Ashe. His focus with the professor was almost impressive for its sheer obsessive edge. Dorothea emerged from the foliage and gathered her mana, basic thunder magic readied. Felix eyed her for just a moment, but soon turned his attention back on the professor. Just gonna ignore her, was that it? Well, she’d make him regret <i>that</i>! </p><p>Her professor and the arrogant noble charged and clashed. Felix parried an overhead strike and drove Professor Eisner back, but his follow-up met only air as she leaped away. Dorothea fired her thunder spell into the spell Byleth left behind, forcing Felix back.</p><p>“Ashe!” he cried. “The signal!”</p><p>So, he was tired of the duel already!</p><p>But nothing happened. Petra had her arms around the Lion archer’s neck. “You have been caught, Ashe!” she said to him, a fierce smile on her face. </p><p>Ashe just looked over his shoulder, an intense blush on his face. Dorothea could feel herself blushing as well; she hadn’t expected Petra to be willing to get so… <i>physical</i>.</p><p>“Damn the Boar’s plan!” spat Felix. </p><p>Right, they still had to deal with Felix. Dorothea tightened her grip on her sword. Men tended to get aggressive when things didn’t go their way. Felix was no exception; he charged in on the professor again with a vicious horizontal swing. She blocked and their blades clashed, but then the light of a Crest flashed within Felix. With a cry of surprise, the professor was thrown back.</p><p>“Professor!” cried Dorothea. This <i>couldn’t</i> be part of the plan! There was no way she could hold off Felix for long, but she had to buy her professor at least a few seconds!</p><p>With a shrill cry, she brought her sword up to block Felix’s attack on Professor Eisner, but the force of his slice made her hands shake. Before she even realized what was going on, he struck again, jarring the wooden training sword from her grip. </p><p>He was even stronger than she thought! She couldn’t possibly win; she desperately leaped backward, but Felix bolted after her way too quickly! He was winding up for a final slice. Maybe a spell? But there was no way she could cast any magic in time, and her sword was lying on the ground over a yard away!</p><p>“Worthless!” he cried.</p><p>Dorothea trembled, her eyes threatening to clamp shut. Then, a wooden axe swipe filled the space between herself and the swordsman. Felix’s eyes widened too late, and he took the blow clear to the chest. He was knocked off his feet and came crashing to a stop, spinning and bouncing across the grass, several yards away.</p><p>“Well, how was that?” said Edie as the swordsman cursed his luck.</p><p>Edie too! How were all these nobles so <i>strong</i>!? Was this the power of a Crest? It was even more ridiculous than Dorothea had imagined!</p><p>“Th-thanks, E-edie,” said Dorothea. It was only when Edie bent down to help her up that Dorothea realized she’d fallen onto her backside. A little undignified of her - hopefully none of the boys saw it.</p><p>“No thanks needed,” said Edie.</p><p>After brushing herself off, Dorothea surveyed the results of the skirmish, but what she saw had her taken aback. Petra was escorting Ashe - gagged and with his hands bound - and the professor was giving Felix the same treatment. Ferdie and Hubie returned from their appointed hiding places, and the Eagles took their captives around to the far side of the nearest thicket. Dorothea could only <i>imagine</i> what the professor had in mind next; taking captives was just about the last thing she expected.</p><p>“There was no sign of any incursions from the Golden Deer, Professor, but I did hear raised voices,” said Ferdie. “I do not think we have long before they make a move.”</p><p>“I thought not, thank you, Mister Aegir,” said Byleth.</p><p>“I would much rather lead a charge than keep watch, but it was my honor just the same.”</p><p>Dorothea remained at Byleth’s side, her gaze straying in the direction of the Golden Deer. So, Ferdie to keep watch, and Edie on standby just in case something went bad during the fight with Felix. The professor had certainly considered every angle. She really <i>was</i> a natural for this kind of thing.</p><p>But why take <i>captives</i>? “Professor, why are we holding these two?”</p><p>Byleth shot her a look - with a small, brief, <i>devious</i> smile on her face. Dorothea couldn’t remember ever seeing her professor smile before. “Intelligence.”</p><p>Oh, that was it? Huh. </p><p>She certainly couldn’t recall Sir Jeralt mentioning <i>that</i> in the rules… But then again, she’d learned a long time ago that it was better to ask forgiveness rather than permission. The two captive Lions were set on the ground, Felix giving the Eagles an incredulous look; Ashe, a nervous one. Well, this whole captive-taking business might have caught her off guard, but she <i>did</i> like getting a chance to look down at Felix. He probably wasn’t too used to seeing things from <i>this</i> point of view.</p><p>“The first of you to sing gets to go free,” said Hubie. “But sing too loud and,” he gave one of his dramatic little chuckles - Dorothea had never seen two people so suited for the opera as Edie and Hubie -, “well, I can’t guarantee you won’t regret it.”</p><p>Petra cut Ashe’s gag first, but left him bound.</p><p>“I-I d-don’t think you’re supposed to take us captive after beating us,” he said.</p><p>“We simply <i>bent</i> the rules,” said Edie. “You shouldn’t count on your enemy to follow your codes of chivalry.”</p><p>Arms crossed, Hubie grinned down at Ashe. “We’re only supposed to keep you <i>alive</i>.”</p><p>Yes, both <i>very</i> dramatic.</p><p>Ashe was looking around nervously, clearly not wanting to betray his house. His sincerity was <i>precious</i>, but Dorothea suspected it wouldn’t last too much longer. “W-well, I really don’t think I should be-”</p><p>A loud, though muffled, groan from Felix interrupted Ashe. Seemed he wasn’t as earnest as his grey-haired little friend. The professor nodded to Petra, who quickly removed his gag.</p><p>“I’ll tell you anything you want, it’s the damn Boar’s plan that got us in this situation.”</p><p>Well, there was certainly no love lost between Dimitri and Felix. Dorothea wondered about the strange, “Boar”, insult.</p><p>Professor Eisner crossed her arms, head tilted. “What were you supposed to do?” </p><p>“Draw you out, obviously. That Boar thought you wouldn’t resist a challenge, so we were supposed to find you and then fire an arrow into the sky to signal the others.”</p><p>Instantly, Dorothe’s thoughts went back to the few lessons on tactics they’d had. Dimitri was certainly more… direct than Professor Eisner.</p><p>“Who else from your class did Dimitri choose?” asked Edie. </p><p>Ashe gave Felix a brief glance, and then looked up at Edie. “Dedue and Mercedes.”</p><p>It looked like cute little Ubert wasn’t worried about keeping secrets anymore. Dedue was obvious; he never seemed to leave Dimitri alone, but why <i>Mercedes</i>? If Dorothea were given the option, it’d be Ingrid in a heartbeat. She was dutiful, reliable, good with a lance... not to mention gorgeous, the way her golden hair shined in the sunlight. Dorothea felt her cheeks redden, and she placed her hands over her face. This really wasn’t the time to let her mind wander!</p><p>Petra’s hand went over her hip, eyes narrowed. “Why would Dimitri be choosing Mercedes? Her footsteps have clumsiness.”</p><p>“Sylvain started joking about spending time with the other girls after His Highness decided not to take him,” said Ashe. “Then Ingrid said she needed to keep him under control, so it was Mercedes or Annette, and…”</p><p>Petra frowned, her hand flying up in front of her face. “I have understanding. Annette has even greater clumsiness…”</p><p>So it was <i>Sylvain’s</i> fault Ingrid wouldn’t be fighting. Dorothea crossed her arms and glared at nothing in particular. She’d have to pay him back for this later.</p><p>“What is Professor Essar doing?” asked the professor.</p><p>“Nothing,” spat Felix, “Ever since the Boar took over the battle, our professor hasn’t thought about anything but your Crest.”</p><p>Yeah, that sounded about right. </p><p>“Go ahead and cut them loose, we have everything we need,” the professor said to Petra.</p><p>Sensing that their next move was about to start, Dorothea focused herself on chasing out unwanted distractions. She and her spell to communicate with Hubie needed to be ready! The Blue Lion boys were set loose, and the Eagles huddled. </p><p>“Dimitri will come looking for Felix and Ashe soon,” Professor Eisner said in a hurried and hushed voice, “and there’s no telling when the Golden Deer will make a move. We have to take the initiative.”</p><p>“Our intelligence pertaining to the Golden Deer is still lacking,” said Hubie. “We should first focus on finishing off the Blue Lions.”</p><p>“But we need still be cautious of being attacked from behind!” said Ferdie. “Although I trust Lorenz would not stoop to -”</p><p>“I’ll entrust that to you, Ferdinand,” said the professor. “Petra, Dorothea, you will join Ferdinand in bringing up the rear of our group.”</p><p>So, she was with Ferdie, not the professor. She felt her heart sink - just a little.</p><p>“Keep to the trees,” the professor continued, “but not too far off the road. Petra, keep watch for attacks. I’m counting on you three to run interference on the Golden Deer. Do <i>not</i> engage them unless you’re absolutely sure of their numbers. Be especially careful of Claude, Lysithea, Hilda, and Leonie, I suspect they’re the most dangerous from that class.”</p><p>Petra pumped her fist. “I will get us the victory!”</p><p>“Dorothea, I want you to relay orders between our two teams with Hubert.”</p><p>That’s her cue! “Leave it me, Professor!” Even if Professor Eisner wasn’t going to be around to see it, Dorothea was determined to make a good showing in her first performance!</p><p>The professor turned to Edie and Hubie. “Edelgard, you’re with me. I’ll need your help against Dimitri.”</p><p>Edie threw her hair back. “Then I suppose it’s time I show him my power!”</p><p>“Hubert, you and I will work together to defeat Dedue and Mercedes. They should be no match for the two of us.”</p><p>Hubie gave a curt little nod, lips curled into a crooked smile.. “As you wish.”</p><p>“Black Eagles!” cried Edie. “With the professor at our side, let’s show the Lions and the Deer the might of the Adrestian Empire!”</p><p>Edie began to raise her fist, but the professor put her finger up against Edie’s lips and said, “Don’t cheer. We’re still being quiet.”</p><p><i>Instantly</i>, Edie’s face turned red. Her adorable round eyes were pointed right at the Professor Eisner’s finger. Dorothea subtly placed her hands over her mouth and giggled into them - she was so <i>cute</i> and bashful!</p><p>She, Petra, and Ferdie waited in the shrubbery for a few moments before setting off up the road, tagging behind Byleth, Edie, and Hubie. They kept a few yards back, keeping more to the shadows of the trees.</p><p>They barely walked more than a few yards before Petra threw her hand up. “I am hearing voices.” </p><p>So fast? The professor was certainly right to be cautious.</p><p>“How many?” asked Ferdie.</p><p>“One is Lorenz. He is talking very much. I am only hearing two sets of feet.”</p><p>Dorothea immediately cast her communication spell to Hubie, and passed him the message to the professor. Her partners waited, eyes on her, until Hubie’s reply came through, “<i>Engage. Have that tea-lover draw Lorenz out, confirm the other and work with Petra to defeat them. Beware of any sneak attacks by Claude. Retreat into hiding immediately after dispatching them.</i>”</p><p>“-Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, will have no need of Claude’s shallow tactics! Ignatz, you and I will dismantle the Black Eagles with ease.”</p><p>Ignatz mumbled something in reply, only for Lorenz to cut him off with more boasting. Dorothea’s fists tightened. Trying to attack on his own and bullying Ignatz into joining him. Typical of a noble to think so highly of himself, and to treat a commoner like a grunt. Showing him up was going to be sweet.</p><p>“Petra, I <i>really</i> wanna beat these guys, what do you think?” she hissed.</p><p>Petra gave her a warm smile. “I have agreement, Dorothea!” </p><p>Taking up his lance, Ferdie strode out from the foliage. He was certainly doing his best to look like a white knight. “I shall buy you ladies time.”</p><p>“Ignatz is a person that observes his surroundings,” said Petra. “I am thinking Ashe is a person that has comfort with towns, but Ignatz’ eyes wander to the trees often. I will be having difficulty hunting him. Please grab hold of his attention and do not let go.”</p><p>Petra was sensitive about the way she talked, but Dorothea found it rather cute. It was something that defined her; her bilinguality was a mark of her hard work, and proof that she had achieved things that spoiled Fódlan nobles never would. There was no way Dorothea would let her down! </p><p>“Leave it to me, Petra!” </p><p>“I have gratitude.” With that, she slinked into the brush, leaving Dorothea to join Ferdie. He was issuing his challenge to Lorenz; no doubt involving a full-name declaration of his nobleness.</p><p>Lorenz stood opposite Ferdie, lance planted in the ground like it was a flag pole. So delightfully pretentious of him. “Excellent, Ferdinand! You and I shall clash for the honor of our noble families!” </p><p>“Do not expect victory to come easily, Lorenz!”</p><p>Dorothea and Ignatz exchanged looks for a moment. She wondered if the Golden Deer archer was as exasperated at his respective noble ally as she was with her own. Probably not, though; Ignatz was a pretty meek person. He was kinda like Ashe in a way, but with less earnestness and even more shyness. A shame the sweet boys at Garreg Mach weren’t the kind of husbands she was looking for.</p><p>“Ignatz, please attend to Miss Arnault for me.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, sure thing!”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Dorothea turned to her opponent. She supposed she shouldn’t mind; dueling Ignatz was the perfect opportunity to distract him so Petra could move in, but being blatantly relegated to a side-match burned her. Let the commoners have an irrelevant little show while the nobles did all the meaningfully fighting, was it? She’d find some way to wreck the two noble boys’ fun before the day was over.</p><p>Ignatz’ gaze turned to meet Dorothea’s, and he nocked an arrow, but the timid way he held his bow reminded her of poor Bern, and not at all of the confident handling Petra, Hubie - or dare she admit it, Ferdie - had. </p><p>This probably wouldn’t even call for any spellcasting. </p><p>She smiled playfully at Ignatz, who immediately flinched. Not sure what to expect, no doubt. With a quick wink, she said, “Please go easy on me, Iggy!” </p><p>His face turned beet red in an instant, and his eyes dropped like a stone down to his feet. “S-sorry, Miss Dorothea, but I can’t!” </p><p>She had to hold in a giggle. It was barely flirting, but she couldn’t help but feel a little bad for toying with him like that. Maybe she could make it up to him later on some -</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Ignatz suddenly cried, his bow rising in a flash. </p><p>His arrow came within inches of striking her midsection. He came that close with so little time to aim!? She’d badly underestimated the meek boy! As fast as she could, she retreated to the cover of the trees. She couldn’t go too far into the grove and risk drawing his attention to Petra, but she sorely needed cover. Unless that first shot was a fluke - and Dorothea wasn’t about to pin the fight on that kind of assumption - Ignatz’ aim was something to be feared.</p><p>Around the edge of the tree, she kept her eye on the archer boy. He approached slowly and cautiously, bow raised and arrow nocked. He was planning to round the tree at a distance and get a clean shot. Her spells could outpace an arrow, but she needed to see her target to hit him. Then, Dorothea saw her; Petra slinking from out of cover of the treeline toward Ignatz. She’d reach him in just a few seconds, she just needed the last, slightest bit of help. Dorothea could do <i>that</i> much!</p><p>Very quickly, Dorothea looked over everything she needed to know: spacing, weather, the location of her target, even the time of day, and then focused her mana down to her hands. The energy flowed out into a symbol that recorded all of these details, along with the general formula for creating an electric current. </p><p>Reason magic wasn’t called that for nothing; she had to quite literally <i>tell</i> the environment how to make a lightning bolt on a clear day, and then how to guide it. But to a practiced and knowledgeable hand, a basic spell like Thunder only took a second or two to formulate. Nobles were fools; magic wasn’t some Goddess-given gift. Anybody with the brains and will could control it.</p><p>The range and her vision on Ignatz was no good; she’d miss for sure, but she didn’t need to hit. For the briefest of moments, she stepped out of cover and cast her spell. As she expected, Ignatz loosed his arrow the second she came into view, but she was already back under cover before it landed. Her rapidly-cast spell went awry, hitting the ground a good foot and a half from Igntaz’ feet, but still he stumbled sideways - after the danger had already passed, no less.</p><p>Petra was on Ignatz before he’d regained his footing, one arm wrapping his bow arm in a lock, the other going for his neck. With the Golden Deer archer restrained, Dorothea turned on the two nobles, still in the midst of their duel. They seemed evenly matched but, well, where was the fun in letting one of them prevail honorably?</p><p>A wicked smile on her face, Dorothea again calculated the formula for a Thunder spell. The two nobles were so engrossed in their own little world, she would barely even need to aim. The little commoner girl, forgotten. Her hands shook.</p><p>“Take me seriously!” she shouted as she loosed her second spell. The nobles didn’t even register her cry.</p><p>Her lightning bolt struck Lorenz dead-on in the middle of one of his thrusts, locking his body in place as he convulsed. Ferdie froze with such surprise that Dorothea wondered for a moment if she’d hit him too. Lorenz’ lance fell to the grass, and he dropped to one knee. He’d be fine; if anything she hurt his pride worse than she hurt him.</p><p>“Unthinkable!” the purple-haired noble cried. </p><p>“Dorothea,” Ferdie cried as he rounded on her, “you have robbed me of my opportunity to demonstrate my superiority over Edelgard!”</p><p><i>What!?</i>. He was letting his stupid rivalry with Edie get to his head <i>now?</i></p><p>“Ferdie, don’t you think there’s a better time and place to worry about beating Edie? How would you explain to her and the professor if you let yourself get beaten?”</p><p>Ferdie scowled and ran a hand through his hair. “If I gave you cause to doubt me then the mistake was mine. There was never any chance that Ferdinand von -”</p><p>He suddenly went flying, striking the ground, bouncing, and coming to a stop in the grass.</p><p>A wooden axe lay on the ground near where he had been standing. Hands over her mouth, Dorothea screamed, her whole body shaking. This was just a practice battle, was Ferdie going to be okay!?</p><p>“Whoo! Hilda! Hilda!” Twintails dancing behind her and with another axe propped over her shoulder, Hilda of the Golden Deer was walking up the road in their direction.</p><p>An arrow fired by Petra forced Hilda to take a few steps back in a hurry, but Claude fired through the space left behind and drove the Brigid princess back under cover. Though she was still numb from seeing Ferdinand dropped so easily, Dorothea hurried into the trees after her.</p><p>“Dorothea! You must be warning the professor!” cried Petra.</p><p>“Why, did they kill Ferdie!?”</p><p>“No, I saw Ferdinand moving. He was - ” Petra frowned, looked down, and spoke rapidly to herself in her native tongue before continuing, “- he is fine, but our danger has greatness!”</p><p>“O-of course!”</p><p>Hands fumbling, Dorothea cast the spell to send Hubie a message. While she and Petra awaited a reply, Hilda retrieved her throwing axe from off the ground, and then began sauntering toward the treeline. Was she going to just come in after them!? She heard the taut draw of Petra’s bowstring being pulled, and came to her senses. Prepare a spell just in case - of course. How could she just go to pieces so quickly like that!? </p><p>She had to calm down. She quickly set to work preparing another Thunder spell, driving everything else but the formula out of her head. Hilda was going to have to come into the trees after them if she wanted to eliminate them. They’d just beat her first!</p><p>But Hilda came to a stop a few yards away, looked into the grove, and groaned loudly. Did she suspect a trap? They should have been hidden from view from the outside.</p><p>“Claude, you go in after them. I’m not bothering.”</p><p>Dorothea blinked. She’d heard that Hilda was lazy, but… She just didn’t want to go through the trouble of looking for them? </p><p>“What, you wanna watch me get shot at? That’s a little rude, Hilda.”</p><p>And Claude didn’t want to come in after them either… Dorothea glanced to Petra, but her classmate returned a look that was about as confused as Dorothea felt. Were they both just -</p><p>“-Do everything you can to survive, do not engage the rest of the Golden Deer. We will rejoin you,” said Hubie.</p><p>Not expecting his reply, Dorothea had to stop herself from yelping. After mastering her surprise, she relayed these orders back to Petra, who gave a quiet nod. Slowly but firmly, Petra seized Dorothea by the wrist, and turned her away from the edge of the treeline. At her behest, they moved deeper into the grove, staying low to the ground.</p><p>“Which way is the professor?” Dorothea asked quietly. They needed to hurry back before the Golden Deer spotted them.</p><p>But Petra shook her head slowly. “We must be staying here,” she said. “They will be watching the road.”</p><p>Right, that made sense. “Then should we just hide?” she asked. She felt like a piece of clothing flapping in the breeze; she had absolutely no idea what to do. She didn’t come to Garreg Mach to sneak through forests with people chasing after her! The professor’s orders seemed so obvious and unhelpful… Just survive? But <i>how</i>?</p><p>“I am not thinking Claude will sneak past us and attack the professor,” said Petra. Her brow was furrowed low. “But if he does, we can grab the victory still.”</p><p>Yeah, that made sense. If he couldn’t risk going into the grove to finish them off, Claude would just go after the professor instead! With the others busy fighting the Blue Lions, they’d be easy pray for an ambush!</p><p>“Dorothea, we must be watching the road that leads to the Blue Lions. When the professor returns, we can trap the Golden Deer, and if Claude tries to attack the professor, we can trap them then instead.”</p><p>Ohhh, an ambush! The Golden Deer couldn’t easily come in after them, and they couldn’t just go past them either! Just as Claude and his little group were keeping <i>them</i> trapped, she and Petra were trapping them too!</p><p>“This is also a good chance to figure out who’s on the Golden Deer,” she said. She was starting to get the hang of this sort of thing!</p><p>Petra nodded. “Yes, Dorothea! Your thinking is correct! Now, watch with closeness how I do the walk of the fox. It is a way to move with quietness through the forest.”</p><p>She put Dorothea on a crash course through her walking technique. The songstress was quickly surprised at how much care went into it, from keeping the knees bent to retain balance, to stepping in a particular way, on down to planting her foot in the ground with care. Even for a girl who knew a thing or two about dancing, this kind of consideration into walking hit her as a surprise. Petra’s background and practical mindset was a real change of pace from some of the nobles she was surrounded by, and she knew how to fight in forests. </p><p>Without Petra, she’d be lost right now...</p><p>She couldn’t quite make the steps as well as Petra - the fact she wore heeled boots certainly wasn’t helping - but she at least noticed her footsteps were much quieter. And also, they didn’t exactly have all the time in the world for her to master the technique, so she would have to take what she could get. </p><p>They kept low and quiet, listening intently for any sound from outside the grove, but Dorothea didn’t have Petra’s sharp hearing. The foliage around them began to clear up a little too soon for Dorothea’s liking, and Petra soon stopped her.</p><p>“I think I am hearing a -”</p><p>“This is quite a waste of my time. Why don’t we just fire into the trees? It’d be so much easier than searching for them!”</p><p>“Lysithea,” Petra finished needlessly.</p><p>The small white-haired girl was pacing just beyond the boundary of the thicket, arms folded irritably. Instantly, Dorothea sent word to Hubie of the identity of the final Deer, and then whispered, “Think she’ll leave?”</p><p>“I have doubt,” said Petra. “It is more dangerous for them to leave than to stay. They can watch the road while watching for us.”</p><p>“She doesn’t look like she’s paying attention to her surroundings, maybe we can take her by surprise,” said Dorothea.</p><p>Petra shook her head sharply. “No. That is their plan. They are wanting us to be thinking that, but Lysithea’s eyes keep coming back our way.”</p><p>“<i>We’re coming back. The professor and Edelgard are moving down the road in your direction. They will lure Claude and Hilda out, ask Petra to wait near the treeline and be prepared for a sneak attack on Claude.</i>”</p><p>Dorothea’s heart leaped into her throat. They’d beaten the Blue Lions already!? Or <i>had</i> they? Hubie didn’t mention <i>that</i> part. But either way, help was coming! She could almost laugh for sheer exhilaration; they had a chance yet!</p><p>She gave Petra her orders. After wishing her luck, the hunter from Brigid slinked off in another direction, leaving Dorothea alone with the unaware Lysithea. </p><p>But why did Hubie have orders only for Petra? “<i>What about me?</i>” she asked. She didn’t want to be stuck here any longer than necessary.</p><p>“<i>Lysithea is a danger to the professor and Lady Edelgard. You and I are going to bring her down first. When Lysithea tries to leave, I want you to trade spells with her briefly. I’ll find you easily from your thunder magic. Do not commit to a full fight, just get her attention. You only need to hold her off.</i>”</p><p>Her heart thrummed in her chest. She’d never battled another mage in a duel of spells before… but she only had to survive for a while. She could manage that much! She’d show this noble mage what she could do!</p><p>Lysithea kept on pacing, sometimes talking to herself. She seemed really dedicated to her act as a lure. Wasn’t she the least bit worried that somebody would surprise her? Maybe she was too <i>annoyed</i> for that. Getting under a noble’s skin at least gave Dorothea some satisfaction.</p><p>A few moments later, Dorothea heard it, clashing and shouting from another side of the grove. Sounded like battle had broken out. Lysithea rounded on the source of the noise, and ran off - this definitely wasn’t part of whatever plan she had; she looked too surprised for that.</p><p>“Lysithea!” cried Dorothea as she stepped out. She began preparing a Thunder spell before the little white-haired mage had time to react.</p><p>“You were there wasting my time all along!?” cried Lysithea.</p><p>Lysithea’s face twisted up in frustration and a sigil of dark magic formed at her feet. Dorothea finished her Thunder spell first and fired it, but Lysithea threw a dark purple orb of Miasma Delta - the same spell Hubie was so fond of - and the electric arcs enwrapped the poison ball and detonated it.</p><p>So Lysithea could prepare a spell fast - Dorothea just needed to be faster. Another dark sigil appeared on the ground, so Dorothea set to work casting another Thunder spell. Her magical energy was getting difficult to move to her hands; she was close to her limit. Fighting Felix, Ignatz, Lorenz, and now Lysithea was taking its toll; if Hubie wasn’t quick she’d be in serious danger.</p><p>Their second spells again clashed harmlessly in the air between them.</p><p>Lysithea had <i>already</i> made her third sigil by the time their second spells had failed - she could really throw them out quickly! Was there really this much of a gap between Dorothea and the other mages!? Again, she started casting Thunder.</p><p>“Oh, this is ridiculous! I’m done wasting time with you!” screamed the white-haired mage.</p><p>No - experience wasn’t the only thing that separated Dorothea from the nobles. Realizing what was coming, Dorothea felt her stomach drop into her feet.</p><p>That light she’d seen Felix emit, the light of a Crest, exploded from Lysithea. This was something she could never match; a divine mark of approval, a symbol of the nobility’s superiority. No matter how far she went in life, this was an in-born height Dorothea could never ever reach. She shut her eyes tight. It was only sheer pride that kept her working on forming one last Thunder spell.</p><p>Miasma Delta soard through the air again, and Dorothea’s Thunder spell flew out to meet it. The goddess-empowered ball of purple gas blasted through the feeble commoner-made arcs of lightning. Dorothea could only stare at the oncoming spell.</p><p>The ball of dark magic struck Dorothea in the chest and exploded into a thick fog. The impact stung only lightly, but it was still enough to make her gasp on recoil. The very second the dark vapors got in her mouth, her throat and lungs <i>burned</i>. Her hands flew up to her neck - she couldn’t breathe! Tears clouding her eyes, her quivering legs gave out under her weight, and she sank to her knees. One hand on her chest and the other on the ground, she coughed violently, her body shaking from head to toe as her lungs continued to scream in agony.</p><p>Dark mages had a bad reputation among practitioners of reason magic, and as Dorothea sat there, unable to see, or move, or <i>breathe</i>, she hated the very <i>existence</i> of such magic more dearly than she did the nobles who spat on her. What demon created spells to do <i>this</i> to the body!? </p><p>If only this dark magic didn’t exist…! If only <i>Crests</i> didn’t exist!</p><p>The burning finally ebbed from her lungs, and she took in a wonderful clear breath of air, but she couldn’t stop the tears. Lysithea was walking away from her, as if her evil spellcasting wasn’t even worthy of watching… as if Dorothea wasn’t worthy of considering. Pain, humiliation, being bested so easily by a prodigy spellcaster. She curled in on herself, hands balled into fists on the grass, and glared downward through her tear-dressed eyes.</p><p>What a fool she’d been… She thought she’d climbed off the trash heap and gotten somewhere. She’d allowed herself to <i>think</i> that she could call herself a mage and a member of the Black Eagles, but this mock battle had done nothing but demonstrate just how far she <i>hadn’t</i> come. </p><p>Beaten like a novice by Felix and Lysithea, only good for a distraction against Ignatz, getting dragged around the forest by Petra. The only elimination she had to her name - against Lorenz - was just because Ferdie was occupying him! And hell, she hadn’t even mastered the communication spell on her own; Hubie had helped her with that!</p><p>She really was… hopeless… A silly little commoner who thought she could rise above her station… What was Professor Eisner going to say when she learned of it, when she realized those kind words of Dorothea’s resourcefulness and cleverness weren’t true at all? Or Edie, when it became clear for the world to see that the useless commoner girl was a burden to the Black Eagles? </p><p>Would they turn on her too? </p><p>Brushing the tears from her eyes, she forced herself on her feet, and began moving toward the hill. She wasn’t worthy to be there… The day had proven that completely and utterly.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof, poor Dorothea. Just want to point one thing out; this is not my fault. Rengor's the one who told me to make the ending all sad, blame him! :(</p><p>Anyways, I did say the mock battle was gonna be on the long side! Naturally, I changed around a few things and didn't follow the "meta" way to do this chapter in game, since writing Byleth kiting Hilda back with a bow and then carefully drawing out Dedue and Dimitri one-by-one would be a little boring to read. I just hope I didn't make anybody appear uncharacteristically dumb in the process. I also upped the number of participating students by one per class but otherwise stuck to which units appear on this map when you're NOT controlling a given house. The extra ones are, naturally, Petra, Lysithea, and Felix. I had to do a lot of handwaving to justify Mercedes getting into this battle over... pretty much anybody else. I think in-game she's just there to be an easy opponent to make up for Dimitri and Dedue.</p><p>I wonder if the pacing of the story is dragging on TOO long, though? Seven chapters and we're still in in-game chapter one! Oh well :)</p><p>Writing from Dorothea's perspective was also rather fun, I wanted to make sure each Eagle had a different voice in the way they narrate. Some have proven easier to write than others; Hubert and Bernie especially flow with the utmost ease, but Petra has proven the most challenging (and not for the reason you might guess). We'll be getting another character's perspective next chapter, and it's one we haven't yet been in (so you might already be able to guess who's coming by process of elimination). </p><p>Special thanks to my principle beta readers, Bellarch, Gahsu, Rengor, and Selpharia!</p><p>Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Engineering Sorcery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Near the very end of the road, within view of the stronghold that Essar was no doubt watching from, were the remaining Blue Lions. The prince, the giant from Duscur, and Martritz. All waiting there like good honorable knights.</p><p>Hubert’s lips curled into a humorless grin. Was Dimitri so arrogant that he didn’t believe handling the Black Eagles demanded a semblance of strategy out of him, or was he too simple to make one? Or was his honor tying his hands in battle? Either way, he would soon lament his error. This mock battle was a prelude for the hell that was soon to come for Fódlan. The Black Eagles’ victory had to be absolute.</p><p>“Well, Professor, our enemies are waiting here patiently for us,” he observed. “Mercedes might not be a threat, but Dimitri and his vassal are said to be terrors on the battlefield.” He paused, and flashed his professor one of his practiced grins, just to drive his point home. “I hope you have a plan.”</p><p>Eisner turned to him, but her ever-placid face betrayed no discomfort. She was certainly more entertaining to spar with than some of the others. “Edelgard and I will face off against Dimitri and Dedue together. Hubert, while they’re busy with us, I want you to cast your dark magic into their openings.”</p><p>The professor turned next to Lady Edelgard. “Edelgard, try to keep them between us and Mercedes. She doesn’t seem very comfortable with her bow; she might hesitate for fear of shooting them in the back.”</p><p>Lady Edelgard threw her hair back. Rising to the occasion as ever. “Of course.”</p><p>Calling Mercedes “Uncomfortable” was an understatement; she was constantly fumbling her arrow or failing to line it against the bowstring properly. She made Bernadetta look like a seasoned sniper; the image almost made Hubert feel bad for her. Almost.</p><p>If Eisner’s instincts were correct - and Hubert was willing to believe they were - then they had the edge. But there was one issue she might not have been taking into account - and one thing she didn’t know.</p><p>“I would like to make one suggestion,” he said.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Dimitri and Dedue have known each other since before joining the academy. Strong as you and Lady Edelgard are, you don’t have much experience fighting side by side.”</p><p>“You aren’t wrong,” said the professor. “What do you think we should do about this?”</p><p>Lady Edelgard peered past her professor to Hubert. The accusation on her face was clear as day. Getting anything past her was never easy.</p><p>“If Lady Edelgard challenged Prince Dimitri to single combat, his pride would compel him to accept. She is more than Dimitri’s equal.”</p><p>“Are you comfortable with this, Edelgard?” asked Eisner.</p><p>“Yes, I believe I can best Dimitri,” said Lady Edelgard. “He’s very strong, but in close quarters the advantage is mine.”</p><p>Naturally, she was underselling her edge. From the moment he and Lady Edelgard had learned of Dimitri’s attendance at the academy, they had planned for just this moment. It was inevitable that they would clash - either during or after the educational year - so Hubert had taken every opportunity possible to observe the Faerghus prince in the training yards. Dimitri was indeed strong and skilled, but that same forthright nature that had devastated his own battle plans also showed through in his spearmanship. And this made him predictable. </p><p>Eisner nodded. “Then Hubert and I will handle Dedue and Mercedes. Once we’ve finished, we’ll interfere in your duel and take Dimitri down.”</p><p>While his liege confidently affirmed that <i>she</i> would be the one coming to her professor’s aid, Hubert simply folded his arms and chuckled. Eisner was certainly not one to let honor cloud her judgement. He certainly approved of that little side of her inscrutable nature. She was a risk, but Lady Edelgard was right to see potential in her.</p><p>“<i>Hubie, it’s Dorothea!</i>”</p><p>The trilling voice of the other Eagle mage echoed in Hubert’s head. </p><p>“<i>Looks like Lorenz is breaking off from the pack. Petra heard him, and she says he’s only got one of his classmates with him. Ask the professor what we should do, thanks!</i>”</p><p>He relayed the message. As usual, Eisner didn’t smile, but Hubert thought he saw just the briefest flash of satisfaction in her eyes. For himself, he simmered in silent indignation. If there was just one noble at Garreg Mach he couldn’t stand more than any other, it was the Gloucester heir. The unjustified arrogance, the obsession with his status - Hubert only regretted that it would be his class-mates who had the first shot at puting Gloucester in his place.</p><p>“Lorenz running off by himself is rather thoughtless of him,” Lady Edelgard said, her hand staying to her chin. “Claude doesn’t seem very adept at inspiring loyalty from his class.”</p><p>Indeed, if one of the Eagles had broken off the way Lorenz had… Well, Hubert would show them the error of their ways, and quickly. He barely permitted Ferdinand’s attempts to upstage Lady Edelgard’s; outright defying her was an intolerable notion.</p><p>“Lorenz disobeying Claude is good for us,” said Eisner. “Hubert, tell Dorothea her team can engage, but to be careful about the rest of the Golden Deer catching them by surprise.”</p><p>Hand on her hip, Lady Edelgard said, “That <i>would</i> be just like Claude.” </p><p>But Eisner shook her head. “No, if Petra thinks they’re alone, then I trust her judgement. Claude will probably use Lorenz as a distraction to get into position to ambush us. He has a better chance to remove you and I from this battle if he attacks while we’re busy with the Blue Lions.”</p><p>The plan was reasonable on the surface, but seemed a little too simple in execution for Hubert’s liking. The members of House Vestra trained from a young age in the art of staying several steps ahead of one’s enemies. Claude’s projected persona as a petty schemer most likely concealed a far more cunning mind, and Hubert wondered if Eisner was not thinking far enough ahead with the Golden Deer house leader. But in the end, planning ahead was what Hubert was there to do.</p><p>Smiling and clearly not burdened by the concerns that troubled Hubert, Lady Edelgard nodded. “And Dimitri’s pride won’t simply let him take advantage of Claude’s tricks.” Turning Hubert’s way, she went on, “As I understand it, Ferdinand and Lorenz are on good terms. Lorenz won’t turn down a challenge to a duel. Dorothea and Petra can work together to eliminate whoever he brought with him. That should keep the battle tidy enough that they won’t get caught off-guard.”</p><p>“That should work,” said Eisner.</p><p>Lady Edelgard’s face <i>glowed</i>. He’d never seen her quite so eager to please anybody before. She was like a completely different person when she interacted with Eisner. lt bothered Hubert very much; recklessness could very easily be their undoing, and yet Eisner could coax it out of Lady Edelgard with unnerving ease. It was fortunate that she had him to watch out for her.</p><p>While his liege and professor chatted away, Hubert relayed the reply back to Dorothea. It was time to cut short this little moment between a professor and student. “I do believe we’ve left his highness waiting long enough, so why not announce ourselves to him?”</p><p>Indeed, as if not wanting to interrupt, Dimitri and the remainder of his class had remained quite quiet and still during the Eagles’ strategy session. Eisner nodded, and led her students onward toward their rivals. </p><p>“So, you made it past Felix! Well done, Professor!” said Dimitri. “Where are the rest of the Black Eagles? Surely you did not lose half of your class already?”</p><p>If Hubert didn’t already know Dimitri had no apparent capacity for guile, he would have warned his professor to not answer the question. But no, there was no secret scheme here; the prince genuinely was curious. Hubert had learned long ago how to tell a liar from an honest man.</p><p>“I asked them to defeat the Golden Deer for us,” said Byleth.</p><p>Arms folded, Hubert chuckled. “It wouldn’t do to let Claude interfere in our battle, would it?”</p><p>Dimitri shook his head, his eyes darting briefly off the road. It was remarkably easy to get into his head. “No, it wouldn’t. I admire your confidence, Professor, but you would be wrong to count the Blue Lions out of this fight just yet! Dedue, Mercedes, ready -”</p><p>“Hold, Dimitri,” Lady Edelgard said as she stepped forward, hand on her hip. As striking a presence as ever, and sure to hold the prince’s attention. “It’s time to settle the matter of who is stronger between us. I challenge you to single combat.”</p><p>“And I accept your challenge,” said Dimitri. “I needn’t hold anything back against you.”</p><p>As predicted. His chivalry wouldn’t allow him to reject the offer, disadvantageous as it was.</p><p>Molinaro stepped forth, axe ready in hand and a leather buckler strapped to his forearm. Ever ready to make himself useful to his liege, it seemed. “I will handle the professor.”</p><p>And in the distance, Martritz raised her hand; the one her bow was clenched tight in. “Wait for me, Dedue, I’ll back you up!”</p><p>“Fight well!” Dimitri cried to his classmates before he turned away.</p><p>Lady Edelgard and Dimitri moved off to the south side of the fortress, away from the rest of the ensuing clash. And so, they had space enough to fight. Eisner, however, remained close - perhaps all the better for a final strategy session?</p><p>“Hubert, same plan as before,” said Eisner.</p><p>The dark mage grinned at his professor’s back. She would fight Molinaro at close range, while Hubert provided support from the sidelines. It was simple but effective… assuming she had an ally she could depend on. Eisner was trusting and perhaps a little naive, but for now it wasn’t remotely in Hubert’s best interest to allow her to fall.  “Of course, Professor.”</p><p>The giant brought his buckler and axe together, and, to Hubert’s lack of surprise, forewent any battlecry. Indeed, he believed he saw Molinaro’s stoic expression take an even sterner turn, if that were possible. “Come, and I will break you,” he said.</p><p>Hubert chuckled. If Dedue was trying to bait them into attacking, that could only mean one thing. But to challenge them so bluntly somewhat defeated the point of his plan. </p><p>Eisner leaned in close. “I’m going to attack. Break his stance with a spell.”</p><p>“Ahh, ready to see a proper demonstration of dark magic, Professor?” He received no reply. There were times when Eisner’s unflappability made her rather <i>dull</i> as well.</p><p>While his professor ran in, Hubert channeled the magic within him. Unlike black magic, <i>dark</i> magic worked the same regardless of where it was cast. No, instead the spellcaster would need to formulate the nature of its target, not the environment. After all, dark magic worked on the body directly. And for a person like Molinaro, Hubert could capture everything he needed to know at a single glance.</p><p>Hubert let fly his miasma orb just as Eisner had closed about half the distance between herself and Dimitri’s vassal. The dense-packed poisonous vapor soared ahead of the swordswoman, but as it drew near, Molinaro swatted the orb with his buckler, detonating it just slightly early. The spreading gas consumed Molinaro completely and spread near to Eisner and Martritz; the swordswoman slowed to a stop, and the healer leaped away with a shrill cry.</p><p>Grinning, Hubert peered into the toxic cloud. Surely, Molinaro didn’t really think he could simply bat magic aside? It was certainly too good to be true to imagine that the battle was already won. But no, a dark shape appeared near the edge; the giant himself, quite well and healthy.</p><p>It wouldn’t be quite so easy as that. Simply engulfing him in the cloud wasn’t enough; unless Miasma actually brought Molinaro to his knees, it didn’t count as an elimination. The simplest possible solution to the problem of Dimitri’s vassal had proven ineffective. Luckily, Hubert von Vestra knew many ways to debilitate a man.</p><p>Eisner didn’t seem terribly troubled either; no cry of surprise from her, just a defensive stance with her sword as the man of Duscur charged. Molinaro gave the mercenary a mighty downward chop of his axe, which Eisner didn’t even attempt to block. She rolled to Dedue’s left side, and pivoted with a swift slice to his ankle. Rather agile, this one, but Molinaro didn’t even flinch.</p><p>“Weak!” snarled the giant as he thrust his buckler at the mercenary.</p><p>She brought her arms up to cover her chest, but the impact still sent her reeling. The shield smash was followed with a swipe of his axe toward her midsection. The professor leaped away, and then darted back in before Dedue could recover from his sweep gone wide, her wooden sword biting into his arm. </p><p>Molinaro grimaced, his axe-arm quivering slightly, but he forced Eisner away with a thrust of his buckler.</p><p>Hubert had been right to predict a challenging battle from Molinaro and Dimitri. It was clear that Eisner was Dedue’s superior in terms of agility and pure skill, but the giant seemed to have a high tolerance for injury. Perhaps if she were using a real weapon then things would be very different, but Molinaro knew to protect his center, so Eisner’s only option was to break past his guard with strikes to his extremities. The blow to his arm was a good start, but Eisner had only to slip up but once before she was eliminated. </p><p>It was certainly in her good fortune that this was not a one-on-one battle. The only problem was Hubert couldn’t afford to cast spell after spell until he managed to force an opening. There were still other battles ahead of them for which Hubert needed to conserve his magic, and he’d already cast Miasma Delta once. He needed to finish Molinaro with no more than one more spell.</p><p>With a <i>thump</i>, Molinaro’s leather buckler hit the ground. Perhaps the injury to his arm had hindered him more than Hubert had guessed? </p><p>On Molinaro’s other side, Martritz began hurrying to his aid. “Hang on Dedue, I’ll-”</p><p>This, Hubert couldn’t allow. “I’ll have you stay right there, Miss Martritz,” he said, a miasma spell already prepared. He needed only to throw it, and Mercedes would almost certainly find herself eliminated. She only had her bow at hand; from his own investigation, he’d concluded that her knowledge of white magic was so lacking she couldn’t even muster up a basic Nosferatu spell.</p><p>Mercedes’ legs stilled, and instead focused her energies on wringing her hands. “Oh, <i>please</i>, Hubert? Dedue seems like he’s in a lot of pain.”</p><p>Shock took hold as Hubert’s eyes shot wide. Did she actually believe <i>pleading</i> with her enemy would work? She certainly had a unique mindset about the world. Naturally, he shook his head, but he neglected to give her one of his smiles. </p><p>His buckler discarded, Molinaro took up his axe in both hands. “It’s fine, Mercedes. Do your best to defeat Hubert.” </p><p>Not one to give up, it seemed. Martritz turned to Hubert, bow in hand, and showed no fear at the look of the grin he was giving her. Heh, she was silly, but maybe she had some strength to her after all. But the man of Duscur was the true threat, and he and Byleth had resumed their fight. </p><p>“<i>Hubie! It’s Dorothea!</i>”</p><p>Hubert had become so engrossed in his own small plans for Eisner and Molinaro’s duel that he’d forgotten the rest of the battle unfolding down the road. An unusual lapse. </p><p>“What’s your status?” he responded via their communication spell.</p><p>“<i>We beat Lorenz and Ignatz but we were ambushed by the rest of the Golden Deer! Hilda eliminated Ferdinand, Petra and I are cornered in a grove off the road!</i>”</p><p>So, Eisner had read Claude wrong. It looked like she could make mistakes after all. And that meant that they needed to move things along. It appeared that it was time for Molinaro to fail his prince. </p><p>After telling the girls to take any precaution necessary to remain in the fight - he had no time to wait for orders from the professor - Hubert turned his focus back on his own fight. The giant’s shield was gone; Hubert’s next miasma would find its proper mark. All he needed to do was take a few steps closer, and then hit a distracted man with a spell.</p><p>He chuckled. The easiest victory possible - and then a shrill cry rang out, followed by the <i>tink</i> of an arrowhead striking rock. </p><p>Staring him down was Mercedes, an arrow readied to fire. “No you don’t, Hubert! I-I may not be a very good shot, but I won’t let Dedue down! If you want to interfere in his fight, you’re going to have to go through me!”</p><p>She couldn’t even muster up the proper tone for issuing threats. He’d find Martritz terribly bothersome if she weren’t so harmless - and if he didn’t have some small measure of respect for her sense of duty...</p><p>He suspected she was just out of his range - but then he was also out of hers. </p><p>And that was why he had as much time as he needed to carry out his plan.</p><p>Yet again, he prepared a casting of Miasma Delta. Sure enough, the novice white mage saw the spell work being performed, and raised her quivering bow. What she <i>didn’t</i> notice was the second dark sigil layered over the first. Linhardt or Dominic would notice it clear as day through simple knowledge, while Dorothea would at least detect something was wrong with Hubert preparing a spell from out of range. Martritz was neither terribly experienced in magical knowledge, nor did she seem the type to read enemies well in combat. Bad luck for her - and for the Blue Lions.</p><p>Once ready, Hubert threw his first Miasma in her direction. She gave a surprised little cry and loosed an arrow, but its blind trajectory into the poison fog led it nowhere near its intended target. With Mercedes unable to see him through the Miasma cloud, Hubert threw his second spell Molinaro and Eisner’s way. The professor was already giving her partner a glance, and caught the spell coming with moments to spare. Mercedes’ cry had alerted her, no doubt. The professor truly didn’t miss a thing in combat.</p><p>Eisner forced Molinaro on the defensive with a wide slice and then backed away - revealing the spell approaching from behind her. Molinaro reacted too late, and the spell struck him directly in the chest.</p><p>Strong as he was physically, he had little defense against magic, and fell to his knees, lungs burning.</p><p>With the giant bested, Hubert and his professor turned to the Faerghus prince, who was still locked in combat with Lady Edelgard. She was performing splendidly of course; as planned, she was staying as close to Dimitri as possible, robbing him of the advantage of his lance. He wasn’t one to feint his first blow, which had no doubt given Lady Edelgard her chance to close that distance in the first place. She was matching him blow for blow with her axe and buckler, but Dimitri knew to use both the pointed and blunt ends of his lance. If the battle continued, there was no telling who would be victorious. Which was exactly why Hubert aimed to stop it immediately. </p><p>Dimitri planted his lance into the ground to use as leverage for a long backward leap - a crucial move if he wanted to win his duel. </p><p>“Your Highness, no!” cried Mercedes. </p><p>Hubert uttered a sound of disgust as the prince grabbed a tight hold of his lance before he’d fully leaped back, clumsily stopping himself. Another orb of Miasma sailed harmlessly into the space Dimitri <i>would</i> have occupied. </p><p>Lady Edelgard took advantage of the distraction and pushed her attack, forcing Dimitri to go on the offensive with a swing of the blunt end of his lance. With her buckler she pushed the attack aside, and then she moved in with a horizontal chop of her axe, but Dimitri used the leverage Lady Edelgard has provided him to swing the opposite side of his lance in a swift arc toward her right arm. She was forced instead to catch the end of the lance in the sharp angle where the handle of her axe met its head. Pulling Dimitri close, Lady Edelgard swiftly slammed her buckler into his princely face. As he staggered backward, she planted her foot onto the end of Dimitri’s lance, wrenched her axe free, and brought it crashing into his chest.</p><p>With Dimitri in his proper place - sprawled on the ground at Lady Edelgard’s feet - Hubert turned his attention to the final Lion - and Eisner was already running her down, the cleric’s last arrow going quite astray. She held her bow out as a shield as the Eagles’ professor reached her - and gave her a wooden sword tap on the shoulder. “That was a good try, Miss Martritz.”</p><p>With her arms at her side and a sad look on her face, Martritz asked. “I suppose this means we lost, huh?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dimitri grunted as he hauled himself off the ground, one arm gingerly rubbing his chest. “My training was… insufficient. Well fought, Edelgard.”</p><p>Even at a distance, Hubert could see through Lady Edelgard’s attempts to keep her expression neutral. The way she planted her hand on her hip betrayed her jubilance. “You were a worthy foe, Dimitri. It’s a shame that our duel was interrupted. We’ll have to finish uninterrupted another time.”</p><p>She turned her gaze to the stronghold. “Once we’ve finished off Hanneman that will -”</p><p>“There’s no time for that right now, Lady Edelgard,” said Hubert. </p><p>Byleth was already hurrying back, her placid expression unbroken. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Claude ambushed our classmates. Ferdinand is eliminated, and Petra and Dorothea are in danger.”</p><p>Edelgard scoffed in disgust. For just the slightest of moments, it appeared that Eisner’s brows furrowed, but then that look vanished. She immediately turned away from the stronghold, Essar a clear afterthought. So, it seemed it <i>was</i> possible to get a rise out of the professor.</p><p>“We can’t just rush recklessly to go to their aid,” said Eisner, “Claude may be prepared to ambush us. We need a plan of attack.”</p><p>It was certainly possible, it all depended on how long Dorothea and Petra had managed to hold out. Among all of the other Eagles Hubert could have chosen to be in such a predicament, those two were the ones he trusted most, but Claude was a slippery one. There was no way the girls would survive indefinitely. Hopefully they would make the most of their defeats - if it came to that.</p><p>“Hubert,” said Lady Edelgard, “we need to first confirm whether-”</p><p>“<i>Hubie, it’s Dorothea!</i>”</p><p>Hubert raised his hand to Lady Edelgard, and focused on the message.</p><p>“<i>Petra and I are still okay, they haven’t found us - found us </i>yet<i>. We stumbled across the last Golden Deer, it’s Lysithea! ...  I think we’re on the north-west side of the grove. I’m gonna keep an eye on her over here until she moves ... O-or we get attacked.</i>”</p><p>Ah, Dorothea and Petra had done well to remain in the match for so long, and they’d uncovered valuable information. “Dorothea and Petra are still fine, and they’ve identified the remaining two members of the Golden Deer as Hilda and Lysithea.”</p><p>With a sideways glance to Eisner, Lady Edelgard began, “Professor, I believe you and I can defeat Hilda and Claude together. I shouldn’t have any trouble with Hilda and you’ve seen Claude in action before. In direct competition, you’re more than his match.”</p><p>“Possibly, but he has the advantage of range,” said Eisner. “And we can’t assume Manuela won’t join in. There’s no telling how <i>she</i> fights.”</p><p>True enough, Dorothea, for example, didn’t exactly give the impression of a capable spellcaster at first glance. The ladies of the Mittelfrank Opera Company certainly seemed to carry hidden talents. But their time was wearing thin and they needed to act soon. “Professor, I believe Ordelia is our greatest threat now. Fortunately, as none of us have arrows in our backs, we can safely assume that Claude was not watching our battle with the Blue Lions. I think we should separate so we may conceal how many of us are still standing.”</p><p>The women nodded along. It only made sense; if he were caught alone, or they were caught without him, the Golden Deer might incorrectly assume that they had suffered losses to the Lions. But there was one other matter that needed to be addressed. “To that end, I will join with our stranded allies. I have the best chance out of all of us here of defeating Lysithea in single combat. After that, Dorothea, Petra, and I can lend assistance against Claude.”</p><p>“Perhaps Petra should move closer to this side of the grove?” asked Lady Edelgard. “We only need Dorothea to keep sight on Lysithea. The professor and I can move in the open and draw the attention of Claude and Hilda.” She turned in Hubert’s direction. “Hubert, you can then ambush Lysithea as she moves to help. While the professor and I are distracting Claude and Hilda, Petra can leap out from the trees and eliminate Claude the same way she did Ashe.”</p><p>Eisner nodded. “Very astute plan. I believe it’s our best shot.” She turned to Hubert. “Once we draw out Claude and Hilda, Lysithea will have to move. Ask Dorothea to be ready for that.”</p><p>“Of course,” said Hubert. He sent word to his partner in communication, relaying the plans that he’d formulated with the professor and Lady Edelgard. </p><p>He did, however, make one addition of his own; he requested that Dorothea engage and distract Lysithea. Both he and Dorothea had cast quite a number of spells during the mock battle thus far, and they needed to conserve their remaining magical energy. Though he had no doubt that he would defeat her, a direct battle with Ordelia would not be one he could finish in a single stroke. No, he would need to catch her by surprise for that - which was his preference to begin with. </p><p>Even if their plans went without incident, there was at least one more battle with Essar looming on the horizon, and he needed to conserve his remaining magical energy. With any luck, Dorothea would not have to cast more than one or two spells before he struck Lysithea in the back.</p><p>“<i>Okay, Hubie! Petra’s heading off, I’ll wait here. Just don’t be too long, okay?</i>” </p><p>She didn’t need worry. He turned to his professor and nodded. “It sounds like our plan is ready. Be wary of any ambushes on the road.”</p><p>And he darted away by himself, off of the road and toward the shadow of another grove nearby. He needed to move quickly but carefully, for there was still a possibility that Lysithea was not alone in this part of the field. Sneaking came as naturally to Hubert as breathing; his father <i>dearest</i> had trained him almost from as far back as he could walk in the fine art of skulking in the shadows. Move quickly and low, from obstruction to obstruction. Take in your surroundings in less than a second, and move on. Move fast, move quietly, and make decisions in a fraction of a second. More than anything else, hesitation was defeat to one walking in the dark places of the world. </p><p>But all too soon he heard the unexpected sounds of clashing from down the road. Lady Edelgard and Eisner were already engaging the Golden Deer? It was far too soon for that, had they been ambushed? Loathe as he was to turn away when his liege was in combat, he had this own role to play. He also had his trust that Lady Edelgard could defeat any foe in her path. </p><p>Dorothea, however… He heard a thunderclap several yards away around a nearby grove. Yes, right on schedule, but Hubert was, by his estimation, further away than he liked. He hurried on. He no longer kept so close to the trees, nor did he stop as frequently. By now, Claude and Hilda were likely locked in combat with the professor and Lady Edelgard, as was Lysithea with Dorothea. With any luck, there would be nobody to witness Hubert moving across the field like a shadow, but he didn’t wish to abandon <i>all</i> caution.</p><p>One thunderclap in the near-distance, another just around the nearest tree - and then a scream. Uttering a quiet curse, Hubert ducked behind the selfsame tree, and prepared Miasma Delta. </p><p>Those weren’t the cries of Lysithea’s pain. </p><p>From just out of sight drifted the sounds of Dorothea’s torment; choking, labored breath, and tears. The horrible sounds even set his stomach to churn; Miasma Delta truly could do wretched things to the body. He would have to find some way to make amends to Dorothea for his plan going so awry. </p><p>While it was true that he didn’t allow himself to easily grow close to others, he still held a sense of camaraderie with his class - other than with Ferdinand, at least. And it was true that he held some measure of respect for Dorothea, apt to focus on trivial matters as she could be. She was driven and sensible.</p><p>At least, he would avenge her here.</p><p>Lysithea hurried into view and onward, so focused on reaching her classmates that she wasn’t even minding her surroundings. Very careless for a prodigy. He hurled Miasma Delta and struck the white-haired mage in the back with ease, and she was soon enveloped in a Miasma fog of her own. Now the time was her own to choke and suffer. He waited only long enough to ensure that she’d felt the full effects of his spell before he turned his attention to Dorothea, who was trudging his way with a dead look in her tear-stricken eyes.</p><p>Surely Lysithea’s spell had not hurt her so terribly as this? </p><p>“I apologize for not making it in time, Dorothea, but you did well to hold off Lysithea as long as you did,” he offered. </p><p>“I didn’t even hold her off, she crushed me like a bug,” Dorothea mumbled as she walked away, not even managing to look in his direction. </p><p>Hubert felt… just <i>lightly</i> awkward as he watched her trudge away. It <i>was</i> his plan that ended with the songstress being eliminated, after all. “Your distraction prevented her from assisting Claude against the professor and Lady Edelgard, and allowed me to eliminate her. The Black Eagles as a whole have benefited thanks to you.”</p><p>She said nothing in response.</p><p>And… that was about as much as he could do for the downtrodden songstress. Logic, he could offer in abundance, condolences… not so much. Reaching the heart was more Lady Edelgard’s area of expertise. Making a mental note to mention Dorothea’s saddened state once the battle was won, Hubert made his way under the cover of the trees. Plotting a direct route back to the rest of the Eagles, he moved like a swift specter through the greenery. </p><p>This battle was far from over.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really can't lie, writing from Hubert's perspective was non-stop fun. One of the best parts was getting to be mean to some of the Lions without being unfair about it ;) </p><p>Less fun was tormenting Dorothea a little more! XO Don't worry, her sad days will end eventually!</p><p>One issue I had was that I changed plans for the last third of the chapter after writing it, so I had to furiously re-write a large chunk of it. Originally he was going to travel with Edelgard and Byleth and end up in a double-KO with Lysithea when she uses her Crest. Then it was pointed out to me that fighting Lysithea in the open isn't exactly his style, so that's where we ended up going! Still, I appreciate the call out - writing him out of character wouldn't have sat right with me at all.</p><p>You've likely noticed, but this chapter ran concurrently with the last two thirds of the previous one, and ended almost exactly where that one did. Next time we'll see the conclusion of the mock battle.</p><p>Special thanks to my principle beta readers, Bellarch, Rengor, and Selpharia! (And thanks to Rengor for the suggestion of the chapter title)</p><p>Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p><p>Oh, and one final thing I wanted to ask, do you, my fine readers, feel like I'm going TOO slowly with this fanfic? I felt that since I was doing a novelization of a game with an average run time of 60-80 hours for a single route, I might as well lean fully into it and take my time slow-burning everything.</p><p>That said, if doing things like spanning a single battle in-game out over three chapters (granted, I seriously doubt any other Part One battles will get THIS much attention aside from potentially Gronder Field and the Battle of Garreg Mach) is taking things TOO slowly, let me know so I can pick up the pace a little bit on future content. I really don't mind doing things either way; a slower pace lets me get into more details and gives time to flesh everything out, but getting to later sections would also be fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Best Way to Start a Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>After parting ways with Hubert, Edelgard and Professor Eisner continued on back down the road. He would go to Dorothea’s aid; she and Byleth, to Petra’s. She wanted nothing more than to sprint at full speed, to hurry to her fellow princess’ side, but to do that would risk playing into any one of Claude’s petty schemes along the way. There should have been no way for him to know that they were already hurrying back - the smart thing to do would have been to eliminate Essar and finish off the Blue Lions - but Hubert wouldn’t soon let Edelgard hear the end of it if she was beaten due to her own carelessness. </p><p>So no, she had to bottle up her frustration and move with careful haste. If Petra or Dorothea were eliminated… Well, she’d make Claude regret it as harshly as the rules of this mock battle allowed.</p><p>“Hey Claude!”</p><p>Edelgard’s body tensed from head to toe. Hilda. They were nearly upon the Golden Deer.</p><p>“I think I heard it coming from -”</p><p>Out from behind a tree stepped Hilda, her attention over her shoulder. What a novice mistake, taking a battle so lightly! If Edelgard only had some kind of ranged weapon, she could take the twin-tailed girl out right then and there. Instead, she just sprinted as fast as she could without being too loud. The professor remained a few steps behind.</p><p>“- this way, they’re probably trying to -“</p><p><i>Finally</i> Hilda looked up, and her eyes shot wide open. “Claude!” she cried out, and she hurled her axe Edelgard’s way. </p><p>Her aim was good for somebody taken by surprise, but Edelgard was a step ahead; she slowed, stepped just slightly to the side, and caught the axe out of the air. Her first instinct was to throw it back, but she decided against it. She could do with a backup ranged option if Claude showed himself. </p><p>“How’d I get stuck fighting Edelgard, what’s Dimitri doing?” whined Hilda. As if to contradict herself, she drew another axe and brought it to bear against her opponents without any hesitation. </p><p>Edelgard had heard that Hilda was spoiled, but if that were true then her instincts clearly weren’t dulled for it. But it didn’t matter; Edelgard was certain that she was more than Hilda’s equal with an axe.</p><p>But there was still Claude to consider. He was probably nearby, and his skill with a bow wasn’t to be underestimated. </p><p>“Professor, leave Hilda to me,” yelled Edelgard. </p><p>She was just a yard or two from Hilda; the pink-haired girl was standing her ground and allowing Edelgard to approach. She was just buying time for Claude to come to her aid, no doubt. But this passive approach could bring her defeat in just one move if Edelgard pulled it off properly. Like a throwing weapon, she tossed her buckler Hilda’s way, but the Goneril heir knocked it out of the air and then parried Edelgard’s first swing in one motion. </p><p>She was more skilled than Edelgard had given her credit for, but the force of the blow sent Hilda skidding backward. With her footing lost, she was - </p><p>“Move your head, Hilda!”</p><p>Hilda did, and Edelgard crouched slightly. But no arrow was shot their way - instead Claude fired at the professor, who was trying to run for him. </p><p>“About time, Claude!” cried Hilda.</p><p>“The dashing hero’s always gotta get there at the last minute, right? By the way, nice reflexes, Princess!”</p><p>Blast it all! He’d called out knowing Edelgard would hear him - he was just trying to force her back so Hilda would have a chance to recover! With Claude now present and no sign of Manuela, the situation was at risk of going either way. She had to get rid of Hilda immediately! </p><p>Edelgard renewed her attack, letting loose a flurry of chops and swipes that had the twin tailed girl forced further back and back with each blow.  With concentration and concern etched on Hilda’s face, there was no hiding the struggle she was going through. A surprisingly deft side-step gave her the chance to answer Edelgard back with a single swipe of her axe, but Edelgard stepped forward and caught Hilda’s weapon by the handle mid-swing. <i>Now</i> she had her.</p><p>With eyes widening, Hilda pulled back with all her might to free her axe from Edelgard’s grasp. There was no denying that she was strong in her own way, but to Edelgard, Hilda might as well have been a child. With a single tug, Edelgard forced Hilda forward, right into her own axe.</p><p>Hilda gasped and wheezed, but her expression soon snapped to a pouty look almost <i>alarmingly</i> fast. How did she do that so quickly? “Yeowch, was that <i>really</i> necessary, Edelgard?” </p><p>And then she was smiling and humming to herself, arms folded behind her head as she strolled off the battlefield. “Whelp, guess that’s it for me! Good luck, Claude!” she said airily. </p><p>Forgetting herself for a moment, Edelgard stared after her. It was safe to say that there was more to Hilda than she’d initially guessed. The pink-haired axe woman was, much like Claude, someone to watch out. </p><p>And on the subject of Claude.</p><p>The Golden Deer House Leader was keeping the professor at bay with a flurry of well-aimed shots, preventing her from taking more than a few steps at a time. Even so, now the professor had help. But before Edelgard took even a step in Claude’s direction, a white shape darted out from the trees, sword drawn.</p><p>Manuela had finally shown herself.</p><p>“Ready for your appointment, Princess?” the physician asked with a wink.</p><p>Faster than Edelgard would have expected, Manuela unleashed a series of jabs and thrusts, holding her wooden sword like a rapier. Then, just as Edelgard caught the wooden blade with the head of her axe, Manuela suddenly pulled her weapon back and held it straight, her eyes daring Edelgard to make the first move. The sudden complete change in fighting style caught Edelgard completely off-guard; she would have expected Manuela to cast spells, not be an adept swordswoman. </p><p>The Mittelfrank Opera Company seemed to have a knack for churning out women with unusual skillsets. </p><p>But Edelgard needed to disengage and come to the professor’s aid. Choosing to chance taking her eyes off her opponent for a moment, Edelgard checked on Byleth’s continued attempts to reach Claude, and found Petra sneaking up on him. That was it! Edelgard just needed to make sure - Manuela followed Edelgard’s gaze, her eyes widening.</p><p>Finally accepting Manuela’s invitation to attack, Edelgard chopped furiously at her, desperate to distract her from ruining Petra’s ambush. Manuella reacted with alarming deftness, parrying Edelgard’s swipe and then spinning her sword into a reverse-grip in one motion. Her sword caught on the head of Edelgard’s axe and forced her arm back, the blade coming around toward Edelgard’s head. Desperately, Edelgard seized Manuela’s arm with her free hand. She pushed, but Manuela pushed back. Throwing all her strength into it, Edelgard forced the professor away, and then looked toward Petra.</p><p>Blade drawn and low to the ground, Petra was moving toward Claude, while the archer was still keeping Professor Byleth at bay. Petra darted forward and sliced - striking only air. Without even turning to look at his would-be attacker, Claude leaped away, turned in mid-air, and fired, striking Petra directly in the stomach.</p><p>Sheer surprise sapped Edelgard of all strength. She’d <i>sorely</i> underestimated Claude. </p><p>“I’d be six feet under If I were <i>that</i> easy to catch by surprise!” Claude was smiling one of his false smiles, his gaze immediately turning over to Byleth. “Sorry, Princess, but victory is mine.”</p><p>Her hand over her struck belly, Petra hung her head low. “I am sorry, Professor, I did not grab the victory.”</p><p>Another lost Eagle; that made at least two. Their victory was meant to be flawless… She would just have to make the most of it. Losing now would be a disgrace to Ferdinand and to Petra. No - she <i>would</i> make their sacrifices worth it.</p><p>Byleth was already hurrying Claude’s way. But Claude had his eye on her again too quickly; she needed a little more help. </p><p>Her fingers wrapping around the handle of the throwing axe she’d snatched from Hilda, Edelgard prepared herself to give it. Not far away, Manuela was rising to her feet. Two or three seconds, that was all the time Edelgard needed to throw the axe and then defend herself. She just needed to await the right time; just as Claude lined up an arrow to fire. </p><p>And then at last, Claude set his arrow against the string. Edelgard hurled the axe, and then turned to defend herself, only to find Manuela engulfed in a cloud of magical poison. </p><p>Returning her attention to Claude, Edelgard said, “Well done, Hubert.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure, Lady Edelgard.”</p><p>Yes, it very probably was. He was probably giving her an unreasonably low bow too; the notion brought a smile to Edelgard’s face.</p><p>Claude’s bow was in pieces, Edelgard’s axe lying on the ground amidst the splinters. A rather welcome surprise; she’d only meant to throw off his aim. Destroying his weapon was a satisfactory dose of adding insult to injury. With Claude disarmed, the professor had no trouble at all reaching him, but when she was within only a few more paces of him…</p><p>He threw his hands up, smiled and said, “I surrender.”</p><p>Byleth slowed to a stop. “What?”</p><p>“I said I give up. I hate losing, but it looks like I’m at a standstill.”</p><p>Typical Claude. Returning her axe to her belt, Edelgard began making her way over to her professor, eyes rolling and Hubert a step behind her.</p><p>“Lysithea?” she asked.</p><p>“Eliminated. As is, I regret to report, Dorothea.”</p><p>Dorothea… Edelgard’s fists balled so tight that she could feel her nails digging into her hands, even through her gloves. Claude’s petty little tricks eliminated half her team. Even though their victory now seemed guaranteed, failing half of her class tainted this win with a bitter aftertaste. </p><p>She’d have to make it up to them somehow. Claude looked up, and she forced herself to calm down. No. She wouldn’t show her frustration to him.</p><p>“The Black Eagles accept the surrender of the Golden Deer,” she said. Seeing the bitter look on his face - even through his forced smile - at least went a ways to soothe her anger.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Claude waved her off as he began to walk off the battlefield, shoulders raised. “Good luck with the old guy!”</p><p>With the danger passed, Byleth sheathed her sword and began walking to rejoin Edelgard and Hubert. <i>Her</i> expression was, as always, unreadable. How did <i>she</i> feel about the defeat of three of the Eagles? Like she’d failed them? Or that they were acceptable losses, given that they’d live to fight another day?</p><p>For Edelgard’s part… it was equal parts both. But she didn’t need to burden her professor with such things. </p><p>“Well done, professor,” she said. “Even with both houses bearing down on us, Hubert, you, and I still stand with only Professor Essar left to stand in our way.”</p><p>“Indeed, our victory is all but guaranteed,” said Hubert.</p><p>“I suppose,” said Byleth. But then she shook her head. “I would prefer if <i>all</i> of the Black Eagles were still standing by our side.”</p><p>So, regret it was, then. In that way, they were the same. The thought made Edelgard’s heart race. In what <i>other</i> ways might they agree? The more she learned of Professor Eisner, the more she found herself wanting to learn more. This… strange, yet familiar person, what kind of things did she think about? For what purpose did she get out of her bed every day? And did she see Fodlan for the broken place Edelgard did? </p><p>She <i>had</i> to know.</p><p>“Professor,” she said, “do you intend to let their sacrifice go to waste? As long as you’re still able to push forward, then you haven’t failed the fallen yet. War calls for sacrifices. It is up to us as leaders to make sure those sacrifices are not in vain.”</p><p>“You’re right,” said Byleth. “We’ll finish this for Ferdinand, and Dorothea, and Petra.”</p><p>“Well said, Professor,” said Edelgard.</p><p>The three of them moved up the road and back in the direction of the Blue Lion House stronghold. There, in the shadow of the four ensorcelled pillars stood Hanneman, one hand stroking his chin.</p><p>“So, you made it past Manuela and my Blue Lions!” the scholar called out as his opponents drew near. “Watching your progress has been very interesting, young Byleth! Do you recall what we discussed in my laboratory the other day?”</p><p>This was interesting. They’d had a meeting? No doubt Hanneman was interested in the professor’s mysterious Crest, but what else had they discussed?</p><p>Byleth nodded. “Some things can’t be learned from books.”</p><p>“Yes. I’m afraid that if I tried to lead my students - as you have - I’d be worse than useless.”</p><p>Edelgard was grateful that Hanneman was only paying attention to her teacher; she scoffed and turned her head without anyone to see her do it. How utterly ridiculous for this man, this <i>professor</i>, to not even try to lead his class. If he really thought himself useless as a military leader, he needed to <i>learn</i> to lead soldiers in the battle. To do any less would be the blind leading the blind. A future where <i>he</i> had been the professor leading the Black Eagles struck Edelgard as a very bleak one.</p><p>They had to defeat him; defeat him, and show him the error of his ways.</p><p>“Professor, Lady Edelgard,” said Hubert, “I’m just about out of magical energy, and in any case mages are poor choices for fighting one another in open combat.”</p><p>“If we simply charged at him openly, he wouldn’t be able to eliminate both of us before the other defeated him,” said Edelgard, “but we’ve suffered enough losses already, I think.”</p><p>“Actually, I have an idea,” said Byleth. She turned to Hubert. “That trick you used against Mercedes inspired me.”</p><p>Hubert grinned back. “Excellent, Professor, I’m beginning to like the way you think.”</p><p>They halted their attack just long enough to plan their charge toward Hanneman - he was content to hide within the protective field of the stronghold, so they had all the time they could ask for. Once their plan was settled, Edelgard and her professor exchanged glances. </p><p>With a nod, Byleth signaled their attack.</p><p>“The time has come,” said Edelgard. </p><p>They ran in, side by side, and Hanneman immediately generated a sigil. Between them, one last Miasma Delta soared ahead and exploded.  The other professor immediately countered with a fierce, controlled, disc of wind which sliced through the poisonous cloud along with the grass beneath,yet Edelgard and Byleth split and ran outside of the range of the counterspell. </p><p>Now Hanneman’s eyes darted right and left, his hands shaking. He couldn’t decide on a target. Eventually, he turned toward Edelgard. She began darting to the sides, keeping one of the stronghold pillars between her and Essar. His second spell formed, but this time he fired not a slicing wind disk, but a dancing barrage of light arrows. She moved to the opposite side of the pillar, and the magic arrows lazily changed course. </p><p>Sagittae - tracking magic! But that spell was not unbeatable. She turned, and began running wide around Hanneman. Sagittae’s ability to turn was limited; if she moved in a wide enough circle, she would throw off its aim.</p><p>But instead the spell simply slowed, and turned sharply in her direction. This was unexpected, had Hanneman modified the spell? He was a decades-long experienced mage… Cursing her luck, she instead leaped backward to get away from the approach spell - and right into warm, strong, arms. </p><p>Her whole body went rigid, the sensation of Byleth’s arms around her chest knocking the wind out of her. Byleth could have used Hanneman’s distraction to defeat him, but instead she’d come to Edelgard’s aid! Her Teacher had come to save her! This wasn’t the first time either; she’d saved her during the fight with Kostas that night in the forest. Byleth had an undeniable interest in Edelgard’s welfare, but as for Edelgard herself… She didn’t like being so dependent on anyone. Her path would inevitably be a lonely one, and she couldn’t always depend on others to come to her aid when she was in danger.</p><p>But… it was nice to have someone watching over her. She gnashed her teeth at her errant thoughts, her stomach twisting up in knots. </p><p>No, she was better than this. </p><p>Byleth pushed her firmly toward Hanneman, and Edelgard began running. Eyes wide, Hanneman threw his arms out forward, and a blue wall of soft light shimmered into view. A magic barrier of some sort, but Byleth simply pushed her sword straight into it. </p><p>She intended to just cut through? The barrier glowed violently, but it didn’t budge. Cracks in the light formed where the wood met magic, but though they spread, they were invariably forced back. Strong and tenacious as Byleth was, this wasn’t something she could do alone.</p><p>But her teacher wasn’t alone. Edelgard’s fingers wrapped tight around her axe. With crushing force, she swung her axe into the barrier. Hanneman gasped, sweat on his face. The magic couldn’t keep up with the damage the two women were inflicting; the cracks in the shield began to spread, onward toward the core of the barrier, and widening as they went. </p><p>They had this! Professor and student exchanged a glance - and then Byleth’s face twisted in horror. What was it!? Before Edelgard had time to think or even react, Byleth seized her by her collar and pushed her to the ground. Her back striking the hard stone, Edelgard gaped as the light of Sagittae passed inches in front of her face. The spell struck the shield, shattering it like transparent glass. </p><p>Byleth easily finished the fight with a final jab to Hanneman’s midsection.</p><p>The scholar staggered backward and gasped for breath, one hand to his stomach. Edelgard simply remained where she lay, too stunned by all that had happened to stand. Byleth’s sword fell down on the stone with a dull clatter. They’d done it - they’d won. </p><p>A hand appeared before Edelgard’s eyes before she was halfway onto her feet. Byleth’s hand. Edelgard stared hard at it, a part of her not wanting to accept it; wanting to get back up on her own. She had the strength for that. </p><p>But was it really so dangerous?</p><p>Her trembling fingers interlaced with Byleth’s, and Edelgard felt herself being pulled swiftly and strongly up on her feet. Her knees buckled for just a moment, but she steadied herself, and pulled away swiftly. </p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” Edelgard said as she flexed her hand slowly. Did accepting Byleth’s hand mean anything, or… Was she just overthinking things?</p><p>“Well done, Byleth,” Hanneman gasped. The scholar was adjusting his monocle, his breath coming easier yet still noticeably ragged. “You see now, the difference that comes with actual battlefield experience?”</p><p>Probably more of what they’d spoken about in secret. Hanneman certainly had a long way to go before he could lead <i>anybody</i> in battle.</p><p>“That’s that!” Sir Jeralt called out from his perch overlooking the battlefield. The other students - defeated or unselected - were coming back down to join the winners. </p><p>Yes, it was indeed over. She allowed herself a smile, despite the setbacks; they’d cleared their first hurdle. Axe raised to the sky, Edelgard shouted to her classmates. “We have defeated both houses masterfully, Black Eagles. Take pride in this victory!”</p><p>The Black Eagles joined their professor and princess in a loose huddle. Even Hubert found himself pulled in close, though Edelgard was amused to find he didn’t look <i>totally</i> uncomfortable to be standing there between Caspar and Petra. The class were chattering excitedly about their victory, but all Edelgard could do was stand among them and smile. </p><p>At some point in all the ruckus, Edelgard turned to find Dimitri approaching, hand extended. For once he wasn’t giving her one of his strange stares, for which she was very grateful. “Well done, Edelgard, Professor. Loathe as I am to admit it, the Blue Lions have lost this round.”</p><p>“The Blue Lions were a worthy foe,” Edelgard said as she accepted his handshake. She couldn’t stop herself, however, from giving him one of the biggest grins she could muster. Getting the better of the other two classes was an excellent way to begin the year. “We’ll have our work cut out for us during the Wyvern Moon.”</p><p>“Yes, indeed!” said Claude. The Golden Deer archer was standing, arms folded behind his head, not far away from the prince and princess. “But I’m afraid you two have fallen into my trap today! While you carelessly laid all your cards on the table, I merely <i>allowed</i> you to seize victory. Come the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, you two will never know what hit you.”</p><p>Dimitri turned, brow furrowed. “If that were truly the case, would it not be best to keep that information a little closer to the vest?”</p><p>Edelgard sighed and turned away. Dimitri was shockingly gullible...</p><p>“Ahh, Your princeliness, ever so naive,” said Claude.</p><p>Sir Jeralt and Byleth were together, talking about something. No doubt he was congratulating his daughter on her victory. Edelgard wanted to get closer and listen in, but this time, she felt she owed her professor a little privacy. </p><p>And in any case, Hubert was approaching.</p>
<hr/><p>The sun had already sunk beneath the crags by the time the three houses returned to the village of Garreg Mach. Byleth said her goodbyes to her father, the Golden Deer, and the Blue Lions at the village gates. The others made their way on up to the monastery, but Byleth had no plans to return - not just yet anyways.</p><p>She turned to her students, who gave her curious looks. Her belly twisted in knots as she searched for her words. “Back when I was a mercenary, after finishing a job we would celebrate when we got back into town. As a reward for our victory, I thought we should… do that.” She looked around desperately, as if to find the right words. She simultaneously felt as though she’d already said what she needed to say and that she hadn’t quite said enough. An awkward situation to be in. “We should have a celebration,” she eventually blurted out.</p><p>“An excellent suggestion, Professor,” said Edelgard. She was smiling at her in approval - a fact which gave Byleth some small satisfaction. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>Byleth felt her body lighten. She hadn’t expected such a quick approval. She’d… never actually invited others to revel with her before. She was usually alone, or with just her father, when they celebrated finished jobs. Invariably, she would watch the others as they talked and sang and laughed through the night. Those loud parts of a celebration never made any sense to her, but she did know others liked doing it. And she <i>did</i> like all the free food that revelry entailed.</p><p>But this time would be different. This time, she might actually get to experience some small festivities from <i>within</i> the crowd rather than outside it. “I did some looking around last night,” she said, her speech quickening, “and it looks like there’s a very nice tavern here in the village. My father mentioned it, he said he and the knights gather there after their duties are done.</p><p>“P-professor,” said Edelgard, her cheeks flushing, “are you suggesting we celebrate in a <i>tavern</i>? Not the banquet hall?”</p><p>Hubert’s lips curled upward, a soft chuckle escaping from them. “We certainly have an enterprising professor.”</p><p>The former mercenary’s body went hot. Had she made a mistake? “The banquet hall is not a very ideal place for a private celebration, isn’t it? All of the other students, the workers, and the clergy will be there. Also the benches aren’t good for gathering in close.”</p><p>“Professor,” Ferdinand said, his tone even, “students are not allowed to drink.”</p><p>“Ah,” Byleth said softly. She stood there quietly, feet shuffling, face getting hotter by the second as her students either stared or began to glance around nervously. She should have considered that… But then, how could she have guessed they weren’t allowed alcohol? Out in the countryside, water wasn’t always safe to drink. It wouldn’t hurt them, not unless they took to it as hungrily as her father did...</p><p>But then, red and white flashed in front of her. Edelgard was standing before her and facing the rest of the class, hand on her hip as always. “Come now, this is a grand day for the Black Eagles. We’ve proven our might over the Blue Lions and Golden Deer. Not even with both houses fighting us at once did we yield.”</p><p>“And furthermore,” she added, glancing her shoulder to her professor, “our professor proved her qualifications to guide us in battle. With her leadership, the Black Eagles can’t possibly fail. If we can trust her on the battlefield, we can certainly have faith in her to organize our revelries.” </p><p>Once again, Edelgard was covering for Byleth - she felt a warmth in her chest.. Once, Byleth had worried she would unnerve her students with her lack of… social graces, but Edelgard had taken it upon herself to smooth things out when she stumbled. Again and again, Edelgard was there to help her. She really was a nice person. Far nicer than Byleth deserved.</p><p>“Yeah, Ferdie, don’t be so stiff!” cried Dorothea. She strode over to Edelgard as if to claim a side on the issue. “We’ve all drunken alcohol before!”</p><p>“Actually, I haven’t,” said Bernadetta, arms up at her side and head down. Her face was deep crimson. “My father… said it would make me a poor bride…”</p><p>“Bern, take it from me. Nobles like a lady who can drink. It’s a lot more fun for them.”</p><p>Somehow, Bernadetta’s face turned an even <i>deeper</i> red as she looked up, eyes wide.</p><p>“I have not been having time to partake in Fodlan revelries,” said Petra, an eager look on her face, “I am thinking Professor Eisner has a good idea.”</p><p>Linhardt nodded along, hand on his chin. “I’m not interested in drinking, myself, but if there’s any chance for a post-battle analysis, you can count me in.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say no to knocking back a few!” cried Caspar. Chuckling, he glanced at his taller friend. “Hey Linhardt, remember that time we tried to sneak into my father’s casks in the cellar when we were kids?”</p><p>Linhardt arched an eyebrow.“Well, I recall <i>you</i> wanting to sneak in and badgering me until I came up with a plan to help.” With a chuckle, he shut his eyes, a nostalgic grin on his face. “And then you became impatient and made so much noise you alerted the servants. You earned <i>quite</i> a beating from your father when he found out.”</p><p>Shoulders suddenly raised, Caspar rounded on Linhard.. “Oh yeah! That was totally your fault, you wanted me to wait while all the servants -”</p><p>“That being the case,” Ferdinand said loudly, his tone stern but not enough to distract from the increasingly silly grin on his face, “I suppose it falls to me to ensure decorum is maintained. The honor of the Black Eagle House must be upheld!”</p><p>“Of course,” said Edelgard, “all of you are instructed to only select weak beverages - and only in moderation.” </p><p>She tossed her hair back. “After all, we <i>do</i> have class tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Byleth wasn’t entirely sure how it came to pass, but somehow she managed to pull the post-battle celebration off. The innkeep immediately took on a rather knowing countenance when Byleth and Edelgard explained the purpose of their gathering - and their need for weaker beverages. The professor could only guess that students sneaking off for drinks wasn’t an unheard of happening in the village.</p><p>Things started off moderately, with the Eagles toasting their victory and talking about their performance in the mock battle. Hubert attempted to monopolize the credit in Edelgard’s favor, but Linhardt was quick to argue in favor of their professor. Byleth felt her face warm as the Hevring heir went to her defense, and she was relieved to see his relentless logic working in her favor for a change.</p><p>Linhardt and Hubert only drank a single mug, and only for the sake of their toast, but most of the other Eagles proved much thirstier than the two young magical men. Bernadetta required some of Dorothea’s gentle cajoling before she’d take a sip, but when she did, her face lit up. Byleth and Dorothea exchanged knowing glances at the sight of it. Soon after that, Ferdinand set down his mug to engage in a surprisingly passionate debate with Hubert about the merits of tea and coffee. Byleth could only gape at how seriously both men took their respective drinks of choice.</p><p>Caspar and Petra proved the most festive of the bunch and engaged in a drinking competition - it seemed some things crossed cultural boundaries quite smoothly. They soon had amassed three empty mugs each on the table, and Edelgard was forced to order them to stop. All in all, Byleth was struck by the general sense that none of the Eagles seemed disappointed by their eliminations in the mock battle - or for not being chosen at all. Indeed, they praised her quite highly for her directions, with Hubert even bending his pride enough to admit that the communication spellwork between himself and Dorothea had proven clever and invaluable.</p><p>An uncontrollable but not uncomfortable warmth blossomed in Byleth’s chest as she observed her students. She really had endeared herself to them, hadn’t she? Against all odds…</p><p>Just as the Eagles’ celebrations were beginning to wind down, the tavern door flew open, as it had many times that evening. This time, it wasn’t a stranger who walked in, but Marissa. She scanned the room, her eyes briefly turning wide as saucers as her gaze fell upon the Eagles. Her targets evidently found, she walked to their table in a hurry, her face flushed.</p><p>“Miss Byleth, I’ve been searching everywhere for you! I was worried when you and your class never returned to the monastery!”</p><p>Byleth’s belly twisted into knots. Perhaps it had been thoughtless of her to not tell anyone her plans. She simply believed her father would be able to cover for her absence, but it seemed not. “I’m sorry, Marissa. I wanted to celebrate our victory with my students.”</p><p>By that point, most of the Eagles were looking up at their guest. Marissa swept her gaze across the students and rattled off a quick, “Hello,” before turning her eyes back on Byleth. “Miss Byleth you understand that students aren’t permitted to consume-”</p><p>“I urged the Professor into going through with this, the fault is mine,” said Edelgard. “I’ve been supervising my House all the time we’ve been here, I can promise you we haven’t acted out of line.”</p><p>Marissa glanced at Edelgard, and then looked up at the ceiling, her lips pursed. “I suppose I can withhold this from Lord Seteth…”</p><p>“I appreciate that,” said Byleth. The last thing she needed was to give him yet more reason to distrust her. </p><p>“Hey Professhor, who’sh she, anywaysh?” asked Caspar. </p><p>Caspar’s admittedly rude question earned him a dirty look from Dorothea, but Marissa’s face betrayed no irritation.</p><p>“Ah,” said Marissa. With a quick bow, she continued, “my name is Marissa Minetti. I have been charged with assisting your professor.”</p><p>“Ohh,” said Caspar, “well, you musht be doing a pretty good job, our professhor is great!”</p><p>The Bergliez heir gave Byleth what she could only imagine was meant to be a sidelong glance. Dorothea and Edelgard both buried their faces in their hands, and even Byleth herself felt her cheeks warming. </p><p>“It’s actually good that I had a chance to meet the rest of you. I’ll be participating in your future missions,” said Marissa.</p><p>A jolt passed through Byleth. “You know how to fight?” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hubert and Edelgard exchanging glances.</p><p>With a smile finally on her face, Marissa said, “Yes, of course, one of my duties is serving as your bodyguard. I look forward to the opportunity to demonstrate my skills.”</p><p>“I take it the archbishop will assign us practical experience soon?” asked Edelgard.</p><p>Her chin raised, Marissa said, “That matter would be between Lady Rhea and your professor.”</p><p>Edelgard said nothing, but Byleth could guess from the brief exchange of glances she shared with Hubert that she’d guessed the truth: yes, Rhea <i>did</i> have some assignment in mind. </p><p>Byleth stood. She’d enjoyed herself far more than she had hoped, but they <i>did</i> need to get back to the monastery. They all had classes in the morning, after all. “Thank you for coming to get me, Marissa. I lost track of the time.”</p><p>“I think we all did, the evening was <i>very</i> fun,” said Dorothea. </p><p>The Eagles joined their professor in rising, Dorothea first among them. Last to rise was Bernadetta, her eyes up darting from classmate to classmate. “I-it was actually pretty fun. Thank you, Professor.”</p><p>“Hear, Hear!” said Ferdinand, “it was an excellent chance for the Black Eagle House to grow closer! A splendid display of judgement, Professor Eisner.”</p><p>Petra nodded. “I have agreeance with Ferdinand, this night was very fun for...” she paused, then her face brightened, “smashing the ice!”</p><p>“‘Breaking’,” Caspar said quietly - or his version of quiet, anyways.</p><p>Arms folded, Hubert scoffed, but Byleth believed that for once his wicked grin reached his eyes - if only slightly. “I will admit, this day was pleasant. In many ways.”</p><p>“I concur,” said Edelgard, mug still in hand. “Gather here, Black Eagles.”</p><p>The entire house stood in a circle around their table, all holding their last mugs, and all facing their professor. Byleth shifted her feet, her face warming as she stood beneath their collective gazes. </p><p>“This day marks the end of the first week of the Black Eagles’ tutelage under their new professor. And in this short span of time, Professor Eisner has already demonstrated her tactical and creative brilliance. She’s worked with each of us personally, taught us using unique situations drawn from her own experience, and helped us achieve greatness over the other two houses.”</p><p>Edelgard raised her glass and cried, “To Professor Byleth Eisner!”. The other Eagles were quick to follow. </p><p>Byleth felt something thick in her throat as she watched her students drink in celebration - to <i>her</i>. Mugs set back down on the table, Edelgard gave her professor a smile. “I look forward to the rest of the year, Professor.”</p>
<hr/><p>Finally alone and free to express her lingering frustration, Dorothea sat at her desk, running a brush a little more fiercely than was necessary through her hair. Like a lingering nag that she couldn’t quite shake, her defeat remained with her throughout the day. She decided that she’d likely put on a good enough show during the celebration to assuage any concerns from the rest of the class, but on the inside, she spent the whole thing just wanting to act like Bern and curl up alone in her room. </p><p>At least until she felt a little better. </p><p>Satisfied at the state of her hair, she set the brush down with a rough clatter, and began removing and storing away her jewelry. She liked adorning herself, but sometimes wearing so many rings and bangles was tiresome. When she was alone, at night, it was nice to set them aside and just be herself. And after the humiliating day she’d had, she preferred being just herself...</p><p>“Yes, myself, my worthless-”</p><p>Sharp knocking at her door snapped her out of her self-loathing. </p><p>“Y-yes?” she asked, her voice quavering despite her best efforts to control herself. An unexpected visitor at night was <i>never, ever</i> a good thing. It was almost always the first act in yet another kidnapping or assault attempt. She felt around blindly for a small shiv she kept handy for such times.</p><p>“Dorothea, it’s me.”</p><p><i>Just Edie</i>. She breathed a sigh of relief, her quivering stilling and her heartbeat calming. “J-just a moment.”</p><p>After throwing a robe on over her nightgown, Dorothea answered the door. There stood Edie, hand on her hip, still wearing her uniform. She hadn’t rested at all since they returned from battle, did she?</p><p>“Good evening, Dorothea,” said Edie.</p><p>Dorothea blinked. “H-hey Edie,” she said. The idea of Edie just standing there - so casually! - hadn’t fully registered yet. Something was definitely going on… “Oh!” she cried, her senses catching up with her, “Come inside, sit down!”</p><p>“Thank you,” Edie said as she stepped past her and over the threshold. </p><p>Seating wasn’t exactly in great supply in Dorothea’s room; there was the chair for her desk, and there was the bed. Upon being offered a choice, Edie selected the chair. From her slightly lower spot on the bed, Dorothea watched her princess, wondering for what reason she had chosen to visit.</p><p>“Hubert tells me you were troubled by your loss at Lysithea’s hands,” said Edie.</p><p>Ah - ouch. Edie was never one to beat around the bush. And she was right. Hubie, of course, had seen her in her low state just after her miserable defeat earlier that day. Dorothea had carefully hidden her melancholy from the others, but she’d forgotten to hide it from him. And naturally, he told his liege. One the one hand, Dorothea was grateful that Hubie and Edie were worried about her. On the other, she was a little miffed at Hubie’s lack of discretion. </p><p>But still, there was obviously no point lying. </p><p>“Yes,” she spat, letting her frustration all out at once. “I thought I’d come a long way, but everything went wrong today! Felix beat me at swordplay with no trouble at all, and then this little magical prodigy comes along and knocks me back in my place so easily!”</p><p>Only the small size of her room - and the guest currently residing in it - kept Dorothea from launching to her feet and pacing. Now that she’d gotten going, her little frustrations poured through like water through a broken dam, and she began speaking the moment the words came into her head, “And compared to the others, I’m even worse! Petra was <i>amazing</i>, she was right at home when we were cornered, she never lost her head, and <i>I</i> was going to pieces, panicking and reacting at every little thing. You and the professor never lost control, and Hubie’s a great mage. What was I good for, but to trade messages with Hubie? And I didn’t even master that spell on my own, for the record, Hubie helped me with it! Bern’s a frightened little thing but she was the only one to knock the professor down in training, Linhardt’s a <i>genius</i> with magic, and Caspar never gives up, no matter what setbacks he faces, and what’ve I got!?”</p><p>She slammed her fists into her bed. Her anger finally spent, she bent over low, her gaze on the floor. “Just some lightning bolts and a pretty face. I wasn’t even worthy of a Crest. Lysithea used hers and took me out like I was a little girl coming at her with a stick. I’m just a stupid little commoner girl that the Goddess doesn’t care for. How can I expect the rest of the class to help me when even the Goddess wouldn’t? I’m useless...”</p><p>“<i>Stand up, Dorothea.</i>” said Edelgard.</p><p><i>What</i>?</p><p>Edie had risen. She was standing right before Dorothea, hand outstretched and eyes bearing down on her. Uncontrollably, she squirmed just a little under that unflinching gaze.</p><p>“On your feet. Even if the Goddess has given up on you, I promise you that I won’t, nor will the Black Eagles. We’re one house, brought together by chance to serve a united goal. For any faults you might hold against yourself, having so little faith in us is the only mistake you could make that I would find hard to forgive.”</p><p>Without even sparing a thought for why she was doing it, Dorothea allowed her fingers to slip between Edie’s. She took Dorothea’s hand in a vice-like grip and pulled her up sharply onto her feet. It was a little surprising just how much strength she somehow packed into that small frame of hers. </p><p>“I intend to create a world where Crests and lineage do not determine a person’s worth. A just world where all have the opportunity to rise and fall on their own merit. You’ve already come further than most; not because you were lucky enough to be overheard one day, and not because you were graced with natural beauty and a lovely voice -”</p><p>Dorothea felt herself blush furiously.</p><p>“-But by your own tireless effort. I plan to create a world where you can reach the heights you set your mind to, but you must promise me to never give up.”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” mumbled Dorothea. What else was there to say? Edie was saying such amazing, preposterous… <i>inspiring</i> things! When she stood there, so firmly and so boldly declaring her… frankly <i>radical</i> will to the heavens… It also made Dorothea feel like she wasn’t even worthy to look at her unless she could strive for just a fraction of what Edie could. Just watching her made her heart race, made her want to prove that she was <i>right</i>.</p><p>“Never forget that you aren’t alone, Dorothea. Professor Eisner, me, the other Eagles; we’ll all be there to help you stand back up when you stumble, just as I’m certain you’d do the same for us. Even Hubert respects your dedication and your tenacity - though he only admits it to me. Not many people in this world have managed to claw their way up from the low point you were born into, and up to the heights you’ve already achieved - and I want you to remember that. We all want to see just how much higher you can go. Would you let us bear witness to that?”</p><p>Dorothea’s vision was blurred. Just when had she begun <i>crying</i>? “Y-yes, of course! Of course, Edie! T-thank you, thank you so much!”</p><p>And Edie smiled softly back. “Then that’s all I ask. Dry your tears and get some rest, Dorothea, tomorrow’s a new day.”</p><p>She didn’t stay much longer after that, but her <i>presence</i> lingered on long after she had departed. While Dorothea continued going about her nightly ritual, she found it hard to focus; an inspiring figure with white hair kept creeping into her thoughts, causing her heart to go all aflutter...</p>
<hr/><p>The night she’d shared with the Black Eagles was still fresh in Byleth’s mind as she made her way back to her room. Upon returning to the monastery and parting ways with the students, Byleth had returned to her office to plan for the following day. There, Marissa almost immediately confirmed Rhea did indeed want to meet with her in the morning before classes began. It seemed the Black Eagles were to be issued an assignment to rout some bandits. </p><p>Hopefully simple, but potentially dangerous. This would be the first real taste of battle for some of the students.</p><p>
  <i>”It would be terrible if something happened to your little ones.”</i>
</p><p>Byleth jumped, her whole body going stiff from shock. </p><p>
  <i>”Calm yourself, it is only me.”</i>
</p><p>“S-sothis?” Byleth managed.</p><p>
  <i>”Of course. Have you forgotten my voice already?”</i>
</p><p>Byleth leaned against the nearest wall, unsure if her legs could bear her weight just then. “I-it’s just been so long since you spoke…”</p><p>
  <i>”‘So long’? It was only a short nap! I did not say we would not speak again! And do not speak to me out loud, do you want people to think you’ve lost your mind?”</i>
</p><p>Slowly, Byleth continued on toward her room. So, Sothis could hear her thoughts?</p><p>
  <i>”Yes, of course. Our hearts are connected, remember? I see and hear all that you do. I might have left you alone for a time, but now I will guide you once again!” </i>
</p><p>A strange feeling was there on Byleth’s face, a… <i>tightness</i> on the sides of her mouth that she had no name for. She <i>was</i> the kind of person who would need a guide… Maybe being connected to Sothis wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p><i>”And why would it be </i>bad<i>, you ungrateful fool?”</i></p><p>...At least after she learned to mind her thoughts.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only took us 9 chapters to get to In-game Chapter 2! :D At this rate, we aught to finish by 2025. </p><p>Going maximum Gremlin on Sothis was a lot of fun, I'm looking to keep her more involved in Byleth's day to day life than she is in the game. The little celebration at the end was also pretty fun to write, hope it wasn't too cheesy :)</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading!</p><p>Special thanks to my principle beta readers, Bellarch, Rengor, and Selpharia! </p><p>Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Harpstring Moon: Officers' Gambits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The morning sun was burning bright overhead as Byleth ran toward the fishing pond. The Harpstring Moon had just begun, and spring’s hold over Fódlan was growing stronger by the day. Though the nights up on the high mountains still bore some remnants of the wintertime chill, the days were bright and warm. Byleth found herself wishing she had time to enjoy them.</p><p>For now, she was busy, and she was slightly late for a meeting with her father. When she found him, he stood with a line already cast into the fishing pond. She felt an uncomfortable pang at the sight, wishing she had as much free time as he seemed to. </p><p>Jeralt turned as Byleth drew near, no doubt hearing her hurried footfalls, and shot her a grin. “Not like you to keep your old man waiting, Kid!” </p><p>
  <i>”So he says, yet why does he seem the type that often leaves others waiting?”</i>
</p><p>She wasn’t wrong. Had she looked through Byleth’s memories and saw Jeralt’s occasional troubles rousing from slumber?</p><p>
  <i>”I didn’t need to, I can tell just by looking at him. And also we can smell the alcohol on his breath. I’d appreciate it if you could try to plug your nose around him in the future.”</i>
</p><p>Ignoring Sothis, Byleth replied, “Sorry, Father, the Archbishop wanted to see me.”</p><p>“Ah,” said Jeralt as he turned his attention back on his reel. He stared for a while, his expression turning wistful. “Can’t leave Rhea waiting, I suppose.”</p><p>He continued to stare at his line without really looking at it, an increasingly-familiar somber look on his face that always seemed to take hold when his thoughts turned to the Archbishop. Then, all at once, he seemed to come to his senses and glanced Byleth’s way again. </p><p>“What did she want?”</p><p>“She assigned my class to take care of some bandits that are causing trouble. It’ll make good practical experience for the students.”</p><p>Jeralt’s brow furrowed, his grip on his fishing reel going slack as he turned fully to face Byleth. “You’re used to fighting alongside me, not those brats of yours. Don’t forget that most of them haven’t had a taste of real battle yet.”</p><p>Yes… She wouldn’t be able to put that off for much longer. By the end of the month, her students would all be faced with ending lives. It was one lesson she’d never know how to teach: it came as easily as breathing to her.</p><p>“Hey, listen to me,” Jeralt said firmly, no doubt noticing Byleth’s mind wandering. His expression somber, he went on, “It’ll be harder to sleep at night if one of your little pupils dies out there. Don’t get careless, lead them well, and get the job done.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain,” said Byleth.</p><p>
  <i>”He has nothing to fear now that I’m with you!”</i>
</p><p>A small smile forming on his face, Jeralt set his reel aside. “Funny you should mention that,” he said as he turned toward the monastery gates. “Lady Rhea’s got me on all manner of assignments right now, so I can’t go with you. I did get you some backup, though.”</p><p>Yes, the whole reason she’d met her father that morning was to arrange a transfer in manpower to the Black Eagles. As the current captain of the knights, he was supposed to acquire a few squads of regular soldiers to join up with the three classes.</p><p>
  <i>”Ah, so we will be sending common soldiers into battle as well, will we? At least we can be sure they’ll know how to fight.”</i>
</p><p>“For the Black Eagles,” said Jeralt, pulling out two slips of paper from one of his pockets, “you’ve been assigned the Summer Blades and some of Alois’ men. Mercenaries the church hired and regular church infantry.”</p><p>He handed the contract information on both parties to Byleth, who glanced them over. Modest profile, a dozen or so skirmishes each. These men would do for a start. Byleth and Jeralt continued walking past the merchant quarter and out to the other side of the monastery main gate. Standing there was a large crowd of armed people - all <i>very</i> familiar to Byleth.</p><p>“And for your third squad, Jeralt’s Blade Breakers.”</p><p><i>”My, my! Your father is in a </i>very<i> generous mood! He must be concerned about you.”</i></p><p>Yes he must… Giving Byleth command of his mercenary company was indeed generous… but not without its drawbacks.</p><p><i>”You worry too much, you need only show them how much you have grown in the last few days.</i>”</p><p>Were it only that easy...</p><p>Veers - the third senior-most member of the company after Byleth and her father - stood in front of the rest, at attention before his captain. “Jeralt, Sir! Reporting back! The dust-up in the Kingdom went without a hitch.”</p><p>“Well done, boys, glad to see you can manage without me.” said Jeralt.</p><p>“Give us our next assignment, Captain!” said Veers.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Jeralt. He jerked his head toward Byleth, who took a step forward. “She’s your new captain for now. Work with Byleth and help her with her assignments. The church has me too busy to keep an eye on you lot anymore.”</p><p>A low murmur erupted among the company’s ranks. Byleth shifted her feet as nearly all the men’s eyes turned on her. While they were never outright hostile to her, everyone other than her father had long given her a wide berth. Being forced to work together was never going to be the smoothest arrangement, but there were few fighting forces that could match the Breakers.</p><p>“Hello everyone,” she said to the mercenaries. “Thank you for your assistance!”</p><p>The men exchanged wide-eyed looks. Was a simple “hello” from her really such a surprise?</p><p>
  <i>”It appears so, judgi. This seems a step in the right direction to me.”</i>
</p><p>Even Veers seemed initially surprised, but he mastered himself faster than most of the company and nodded to his new captain. “Captain Byleth, we’ll serve you as well as we have your father,” he said.</p><p>Well, things <i>were</i> going surprisingly well. In that case, she already knew what she wanted to do with the Blade Breakers. “I’ll need you later this afternoon for help with my students,” said Byleth. “In the meanwhile, get settled in and get your bearings.”</p><p>The murmuring within the ranks took on a more approving tone, and Veers could hardly contain his grin. “Sounds good, Captain! We’ll be at the inn if you need us!”</p><p>
  <i>”I do believe he missed the part where you said you would need him within a few hours...”</i>
</p><p>Raucous celebrating began breaking out among the mercenaries as they turned for the nearest tavern - the same one Byleth had visited with the Eagles the night before, in fact - and began cheering about drinking on the church’s dime. Byleth stood rooted on the spot, unsure if she should order them to stop, or at least not to cause too much damage in their revelries. Unfortunately, they were quickly too far away and too excited to easily get them back. </p><p>Sothis’ sigh resonated across her mind. <i>”You need to work on controlling your men...”</i></p><p>“Well, I hope you use a firmer hand with the brats than you did with the company,” murmured Jeralt.</p><p>Heat flooding her face, Byleth said, “I think I wanted to make a good impression on them…”</p><p>“I’ll send some of the knights after them, don’t worry about it,” said Jeralt. </p><p>Both Byleth and her father turned back toward the monastery, neither walking particularly fast. Their new duties made these shared peaceful moments few and far between.</p>
<hr/><p>The Eagles were conversing loudly amongst each other as Byleth entered the classroom, but their chatter died down almost immediately once they took notice of her. Standing at the head of the class was Edelgard, who nodded as Byleth approached.</p><p>“Professor, I was just telling the class about our mission for this month,” she said.</p><p>“Good, thank you,” said Byleth. That saved a little bit of time; her meeting with her father had gone longer than she intended.</p><p>
  <i>”It sounds like your little ones were in good hands, and you two deserved some quality time.”</i>
</p><p>Yes, it was pleasant. Edelgard flashed her professor a smile, and then took her seat. </p><p>“Professor, do we really have to fight bandits this month?” Dorothea asked as Byleth made her way to her desk. Her voice was completely bereft of its usual charm and sass. The contrast made Byleth’s chest feel tight.</p><p>
  <i>”This one has never fought in real combat before, has she?”</i>
</p><p>Doubtlessly not, and Byleth strongly doubted that Dorothea was the only one for which that was the case. Byleth paused when she reached her desk, searching for the right words without showing her face to her students. Of course some of them would be scared, not all of them were duty-bound like Edelgard or Ferdinand, nor were they eager to fight like Caspar. But even if she knew the words to allay their fears, she’d never be the right person to say what needed to be said. </p><p>But she had to try; she was their professor.</p><p><i>”That is correct. That fact alone means you </i>are<i> the right person to speak. And you need not worry; you have me to help you.“</i></p><p>Byleth shut her eyes tight, gratitude washing over her. </p><p><i>”But first, you should confirm your mission with them.”</i>”</p><p>Right. “Yes, Miss Arnault,” Byleth said as she turned to face her students. “Miss Hresvelg and I spoke with the archbishop this morning. The Black Eagles have been assigned to eliminate a group of bandits that have been raiding villages and travelers around the foot of the Oghma Mountains over the last two months.”</p><p>She paused, giving time for her words to sink in. Hubert seemed utterly unaffected by the news, Ferdinand’s eyes narrowed with determination, Caspar broke into an eager smile, Petra nodded grimly, Dorothea’s gaze sank forlornly, Bernadetta’s breathing hastened, and Linhardt heaved a great sigh. It seemed to Byleth that she could almost read the reasons the students were at the academy from their myriad reactions to the reality before them. Duty, ambition, necessity, expectation. No one Eagle was the same as the next. Somehow she had to reach them all.</p><p>
  <i>”Do not fear. You will have help.”</i>
</p><p>Yes, but just Sothis?</p><p>
  <i>”After you speak, you will understand.”</i>
</p><p>Then she might as well get it over with. “Listen to me,” she said, “you’re all here to learn how to be officers-”</p><p>“Not all of us, Professor,” said Linhardt.</p><p>“I didn’t,” Dorothea said quietly.</p><p>“I-I was forced,” Bernadetta practically whispered.</p><p>Byleth’s gaze fell as her words momentarily escaped her. With a pause and a deep breath, she looked back up, into Edelgard’s eyes. Her eyes were as downcast as Dorothea’s, but she gave her professor a firm nod.</p><p>“This is a military academy,” she continued softly. “This mission has been arranged to provide you with a chance to gain real combat experience.” </p><p>
  <i>”Now comes my part!”</i>
</p><p>She stepped out in front of her desk before continuing, at Sothis’ lead, “I will do everything in my power to prepare you for battle, and I promise I will see all of us return home safely. I ask that you put your trust in me.”</p><p>“Yeah, we can take some lousy bandits!” Caspar cried, fist raised high. “Bringing down evil-doers is what I’ve been training for!”</p><p>“It is our duty to protect the common folk,” said Ferdinand, his expression rigid with determination and focus. “Those miscreants will be no match for us!”</p><p>“I have agreeance with Ferdinand. If we are working together and training with hardness, then we cannot fail to accomplish our mission,” said Petra. Her expression softening, she looked to Dorothea. “Be cheering up, Dorothea and Bernadetta, I will be watching out for you!”</p><p>“Thank you, everyone,” said Byleth. She’d somehow forgotten that she didn’t have to reach all of the students alone. Back when she was a mercenary, she only ever watched out for herself and her father when in battle, and she expected the others to do the same. But the Black Eagle House was different. They were a unit.</p><p><i>”Of course! It took you this long to realize that? Although you must lead them, you need not shoulder the whole burden alone.</i>”</p><p>Byleth still had so much to learn...</p><p>“Now,” Byleth continued, “on that note, we need to work hard this month so that we’re ready for battle. As I mentioned earlier, this is an <i>officer’s</i> academy. The Black Eagles are expected to learn to command soldiers in battle.” </p><p>Edelgard and Hubert seemed unmoved - no doubt expecting this at one point or another - but the other Eagles were not so unimpressed at this revelation. Ferdinand sported a confident grin and Petra nodded resolutely, but Caspar cocked an eyebrow and frowned, and Dorothea avoided her eyes. </p><p>“How many of you have led soldiers in battle before?” asked Byleth.</p><p>Ferdinand was on his feet in an instant, hand splayed against his chest. “I have had the distinct honor of commanding the Aegir Astral Knights-”</p><p>“Simply raise your hand next time, please,” said Byleth.</p><p>Cheeks colored a little redder, Ferdinand sat back down, one hand sheepishly in the air. Edelgard and Hubert, much to Byleth’s lack of surprise, did likewise. </p><p>
  <i>”I suspect his father simply ordered them to obey him in some kind of foppish exhibition. It would surprise me if his "mock battle" was any more dangerous than a parade...”</i>
</p><p>Probably, especially if they were an elite unit of House Aegir. If Ferdinand had particularly profound experience leading soldiers into battle, it would have been mentioned in his dossier. </p><p>“Professor, does hunting with others count?” asked Petra.</p><p>“If you gave them orders, sure,” said Byleth.</p><p>Petra’s hand slid slowly into the air. That made half the class, which was about as many as Byleth expected. This was fine; the Black Eagles didn’t have the manpower for every student to command soldiers just yet.</p><p>Next, Byleth took the contact information of the two squads Jeralt had acquired for the Black Eagles and pinned them to the wooden frame of the class blackboard. </p><p>“The Black Eagles have been given command of two groups of ordinary soldiers for training purposes, and to assist us in our missions. One, a mercenary unit called the Summer Blades, and the other, a platoon of church soldiers detached from Vice-Captain Rangeld’s command. Success or failure is going to come down to leading these men well. They strike me as experienced enough, but not exactly elites.”</p><p>“That’s for the best,” said Edelgard. “Soldiers with more renown would require experience to command properly.” Eyes glinting, she went on, “With only two groups, it would seem we must decide amongst ourselves who will-”</p><p>“Professor, I volunteer to lead the Summer Blades in battle,” said Ferdinand, who was on his feet again. “I will turn these men into proper soldiers.”</p><p>
  <i>”This one certainly can’t help himself.”</i>
</p><p>He really <i>was</i> incorrigible at times. Edelgard shook her head, eyes closed and her hand against her temple. </p><p>“Lady Edelgard, I think it would be best if you took command of the church soldiers,” Hubert said, though his eyes were on Ferdinand - in a rather scathing way.</p><p>“Yes, Lady Edelgard, I will have better learnings from watching you command,” said Petra. Unlike the dark mage, she was simply giving Edelgard a confident look.</p><p>“Then it’s decided,” said Byleth. “Mister Aegir will be assigned the Summer Blades mercenary company, and Miss Hresvelg will lead the church soldiers in battle.”</p><p>“Professor, what about you?” asked Dorothea.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I have soldiers of my own.”</p><p>The songstress gave Byleth a curious look.</p><p>Byleth handed the roster for both groups to their chosen commanders, and then spent the first few hours that day going through some basic information of mixed infantry combat. This was as much for the rest of the class’ benefit as it was for Edelgard and Ferdinand’s: even if the others couldn’t learn from direct command just yet, they could watch what the chosen pair did - and did wrong.</p><p>In the afternoon, the Black Eagles left their classroom to head back to the practice field where the mock battle had taken place the day before - they needed room for proper practice drills with infantry groups. They gathered at the main gates, where they awaited the arrival of their units. The church soldiers arrived within minutes and declared themselves ready for service. They were quickly acquainted with Edelgard, who seemed to avoid meeting their gazes.</p><p>The Summer Blades arrived soon after, and were immediately set upon by Ferdinand, who introduced himself and began extolling his virtue as their commander. The mercs initially reacted to his sweeping words with bemusement, but this quickly gave way to what looked to Byleth as experienced exasperation. She privately sympathized with them; having to deal with the attitudes of the nobility was an occupational hazard of a mercenary’s life. Even though Byleth usually didn’t interact with their employers, she’d caught snippets of the way they treated her father and the others in the company. </p><p>And so all that was left were the Blade Breakers. The students, professor, and mercenaries lingered at the main gates in various states of impatience or boredom, until around ten minutes later when the runner that Byleth had previously sent returned without having found her father’s old company. Self-consciousness taking hold, Byleth sent Marissa instead. After all, she’d demonstrated some skill in tracking people down the night before.</p><p><i>”Of course It would be </i>your<i> unit that turns up late...”</i></p><p>It occurred to Byleth that her father might have been a bad influence on them...</p><p>“Well, Professor,” Hubert said as he approached, an evil little smirk on his face, “while we wait for your <i>reliable</i> soldiers, perhaps you could enlighten me on something.“</p><p>Ignoring the jab - addressing it would only amuse him - Byleth turned and nodded.</p><p>“As you request, I - ah - <i>impressed</i> upon Linhardt the importance of learning the communication spell last night. It did occur to me; I’d never come across such a frankly convenient bit of sorcery before - and believe me, if I’d discovered even a hint of its existence before, I would have pursued it myself.”</p><p>“So the question I have is, wherever did <i>you</i> find it?”</p><p>“Ah, that’s simple enough,” said Byleth, “Tomas - the librarian - found it for us. He’s been a great help to me.”</p><p>Hubert stroked his chin, a curious look on his face. For once, he looked neither displeased - nor falsely pleased. He appeared to be deep in thought. “I see.” And with that, he retreated under the shade of one of the merchant stalls.</p><p>As they continued waiting, Petra took the opportunity to ask Byleth about a few different words in the Fódlan tongue, which soon segued into a brief discussion about her tattoos. They carried on like this for a time until Byleth turned and found herself staring into a shock of mint-green hair. Body rigid, she leaped back into Petra’s arms, and fortunately the Brigid princess proved less startled than her professor. </p><p>“Good day, Professor,” said Flayn.</p><p>“H-Hi, Flayn,” said Byleth.</p><p>“Hello there, you are Seteth’s little sister, yes?” asked Petra. “I have been hearing about you.” </p><p>“Yes! I am called Flayn!” the green-haired girl said with a polite little bow. </p><p>Giggling softly, Dorothea approached with a warm smile on her face. “Hard to believe that stick in the mud has such an adorable little sister!” Her smile turning mischievous, she added, “You sure he’s not adopted?”</p><p>Flynn broke into laughter of her own while shaking her head.</p><p>
  <i>"My, quite gregarious, isn’t she?”</i>
</p><p>She <i>was</i> a polite and pleasant person - if not a little too unconcerned with other people’s personal space.</p><p>“All of you are the Professor’s students, are you not?” asked Flayn.</p><p>“That’s right,” said Edelgard. “I’m sorry we don’t have time to chat; we’re about to move out on a training exercise.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Caspar, “as soon as the Professor’s team shows up, we’re outta here!” </p><p>
  <i>”I am not so sure about that. As things stand right now, Flayn might have all the time in the world to get to know your students before your father’s men arrive...”</i>
</p><p>Flayn’s attention turned briefly to the soldiers and mercenaries, who were holding a - thankfully still calm - debate about which group had the better soldiers. “Ah! You are practicing leading soldiers on a battlefield.”</p><p>“That is correct, Flayn,” said Ferdinand. Fist pumped, he turned his gaze skyward. “It is the duty of the nobility to take command on the fields of war!”</p><p>“Oh! Please allow me to accompany you, Professor” Flayn cried. Her mint-colored eyes were wide and almost gleaming. “I know where I can gather church monks! They can tend to the wounds of your soldiers!”</p><p>That <i>could</i> be useful. They were going to be using wooden practice weapons to prevent serious injury, but in a pitched melee - even for training - accidents happened. Byleth cast an eye on the two battalions, both of whom were still trying to verbally one-up the other. Soldiers determined to prove themselves were especially prone to otherwise preventable accidents.</p><p>“How quickly can you gather them and be back?” asked Byleth.</p><p>“Within moments! I will return promptly, do not worry!”</p><p>Then, without even waiting for an answer, Flayn skipped off in the direction of the administration building.</p><p>Dark chuckling drew Byleth’s attention toward Hubert. “It would seem our stalwart professor has a weakness after all,” he said with a malicious smile on his face.</p><p>Byleth’s face felt a little hotter - which quickly worsened when Marissa returned with the Blades a mere few minutes later, giving Hubert yet another excuse to chuckle at his professor’s expense. Edelgard merely pressed her hand to her temple.</p><p>
  <i>”It might be a good idea in the future to arrange these gatherings a day in advance.”</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>Eventually, after more mishaps and delays than Byleth had expected or cared to remember, the Black Eagles, Marissa, Flayn, and their four groups of supporting troops were all gathered on the training field. Edelgard and Ferdinand stood before Byleth, their chosen squads behind them. At Edelgard’s side was Hubert, and at Ferdinand’s, Linhardt. </p><p>Meanwhile, the rest of the Eagles and Marissa stood nearby to observe. Further in the distance sat Flayn and her collection of healers.</p><p>“We’re here today to practice battle formations with groups of soldiers,” said Byleth. “That means the students are not going to be fighting. You’re going to take turns, one side attacking, the other defending. The first soldier to reach the opposing student commander wins the round for his team. The two of you are not permitted to defend yourselves, except with the soldiers under your command. Mister Vestra and Mister Hevring are only present for communication, neither of you are to attack the soldiers, nor are the soldiers to attack you. The level of skill of both teams is roughly equal, so this should make for a fair challenge. ” </p><p>
  <i>”And thus, it will be the students who decide the course of battle. I believe Edelgard has the edge.”</i>
</p><p>Byleth agreed, but if command ability could be measured in sheer confidence, then Ferdinand had the talents to conquer all of Fódlan with a peasant militia. </p><p>“Edelgard,” he said as he turned to his opponent, “my stalwart retinue and I shall give you no quarter today. Your men would do well to prepare themselves for our onslaught!”</p><p>Behind Ferdinand, the Summer Blades gave each other confused looks, though a few managed a rather lukewarm cry of approval.</p><p>Eyes rolling, Edelgard muttered. “We appreciate the warning.”</p><p>The combatants moved down the hill and into the open, where Byleth and the others could watch them. Through Dorothea, Byleth called for them to wait, and then turned toward the rest of her students. “I want the rest of you to pay close attention to the way Miss Hresvelg and Mister Aegir command their forces. Things like commands given verbally or with silent indicators, their directions, formations taken. We’ll be going over this battle today and tomorrow.” </p><p>“I will be observing as well, Miss Byleth,” said Marissa. “In truth, I don’t have much experience with tactics or command.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Byleth. “If you’re going to be helping us throughout the year, I appreciate you following along with our training regimen.”</p><p>Marissa gave a courteous bow.</p><p>
  <i>”My my, how dedicated of her!”</i>
</p><p>“Hey, Professor, when do <i>we</i> get soldiers to order around?” asked Caspar. </p><p>“You’ll be assigned more support squads throughout the first half of the year,” Marissa said instantly. “It takes time to acquire them, but we’re working on it.” </p><p>First pumped, Caspar cried, “I call dibs on the next ones!”</p><p>
  <i>”I have a feeling things won’t go quite as he hopes.”</i>
</p><p>“I guess I really don’t need anybody, since I’ll be working with Professor Byleth anyways,” said Dorothea.</p><p>“I-I don’t wanna have to lead soldiers into battle! Just fighting on my own is bad enough!” cried Bernadetta.</p><p>Away from the rest, Flynn sat giggling. “Professor, your class is so lively! You must all have such a wonderful time together!”</p><p>She didn’t say anything, but Byleth privately agreed. She then signalled Dorothea to tell Ferdinand and Edelgard to begin. </p><p>Edelgard was to be the first to attack, and arranged her men into a roughly rectangular formation, while Ferdinand spread his out in a very gently curved line. It was a standard battle line; he could meet Edelgard’s massed soldiers evenly. Assuming Edelgard attacked as she appeared to be indicating, the skirmish could go either way. But Byleth doubted that Edelgard had such a basic battle plan in mind.</p><p>And indeed, as her forces drew near, Edelgard suddenly began issuing a flurry of commands, and the church soldiers tightened their formation toward the front of the pack, forming into a wedge. The first men met and clashed with Ferdinand’s, and were quickly reinforced by those behind. A break rapidly formed in the middle of Ferdinand’s defensive line, and from that single fault, the church soldiers poured through, splitting the Summer Blades in two. Ferdinand soon found himself surrounded.</p><p>
  <i>”As I expected.”</i>
</p><p>“Round to Miss Hresvelg,” Byleth said. “Well done, you quickly adjusted your gambit after misdirecting your enemy.”</p><p>At Flayn’s command, the Seiros monks quickly checked the soldiers for any injuries, and soon cleared them to continue fighting. While that was going on, Byleth turned to the students up on the cliff with her. “I’d like someone to offer me an explanation where Ferdinand went wrong in this round,” she said.</p><p>“The part where he worried more about preening himself than winning,” Dorothea muttered very quietly - almost too quietly for Byleth to pick up. Byleth opted not to call her out on the comment.</p><p>“I know, this is easy,” said Caspar, “he shoulda spurred his men on a bit more; I’ve seen my father in action, a rousing speech can get soldiers to do anything!”</p><p>
  <i>”Hmm, unexpected answer from him.”</i>
</p><p>Even Byleth was taken somewhat aback. Still, incorrect. “While that’s ordinarily true, these men don’t know Ferdinand. He hasn’t got the proper rapport with them to inspire such courage.”</p><p>“I think I have an answer to the question, Professor!” said Flayn.</p><p>Sothis’s laughter echoed in Byleth’s head.</p><p>“Well,” said Byleth, “you aren’t part of this lesson, Flayn, but if you have a suggestion, feel free to offer it.”</p><p>“Ferdinand thought far too much of his image. I think he should have spent more time planning how to beat Edelgard, and less on his grand speeches.”</p><p>
  <i>”Rather similar to what Dorothea said. Ferdinand certainly is making a name for himself - and not at all the right one, if even a child can spot his foibles.“</i>
</p><p>That was the case. ”You’re on the right track, Flayn. Does anybody else have anything more to add?” she asked. </p><p>Flayn’s exuberance didn’t appear remotely diminished by the rebuffed answer.</p><p>“Ferdinand was too rigid,” said Petra. “He did not adjust his trap when Edelgard sprang her own. Even the best ambush can fail when your prey acts with unpredictableness. At such times, you must be flexible and change plans quickly. Ferdinand did not do this, so Edelgard was able to grasp the victory.”</p><p>“Exactly, Miss Macneary,” said Byleth. And that was exactly what Ferdinand needed to do better. She gave Dorothea a set of suggestions to send specifically to him.</p><p>As combat commenced again, Ferdinand adopted the same wedge formation Edelgard had used in the previous bout - this time right from the start.</p><p>Caspar was nearly doubled over as he observed the march, hand to his chin. It was as if he thought he could deduce Ferdinand’s plan just by watching closely enough. “Yeah, Edelgard’s gonna see it coming. She’s gotta know how to counter that, right?”</p><p>“No Caspar, you are having misunderstandings,” said Petra. “In hunting, prey can be tricked into running toward danger. I believe Ferdinand knows this.”</p><p>Dorothea shot Petra a smile, and winked at her professor.</p><p>Edelgard reacted quickly to Ferdinand’s movements and began ordering her soldiers. Initially, it didn’t appear that she was doing much - she maintained a slightly curved defensive line - but upon closer inspection it became clear she was slowly reinforcing the center and the edges of her line. If she could slow Ferdinand’s initial offensive, her own soldiers would flank him on all sides. However, just as the Summer Blades began clashing with the church soldiers, the back end of the wedge opened and spread out, forming a great, hollowed, triangular formation. </p><p>Byleth felt her chest lighten - Ferdinand had picked up on her suggestions without fail. So it was that <i>Edelgard’s</i> forces were the ones stalled, the flanking edges of her defensive line encountering resistance they didn’t expect. Edelgard attempted to pull the outermost soldiers back quickly, but her center collapsed before reinforcements could come.</p><p>“Round to Mister Aegir,” said Byleth. “Well done to the both of you reacting to the other’s changes in formation. Mister Aegir, you predicted Miss Hresvelg’s counter-attack well.”</p><p><i>”With your help, of course,”</i>.</p><p>They carried on like that for over an hour, with Byleth making changes to the terms of engagement every so often. At certain points she incorporated terrain into the skirmishes, and at others she simulated ambushes or sieges as best as her meager tools at hand allowed. And after each round, she would question the other students on where the participated could have performed better. Edelgard undoubtedly held the advantage, winning well over half of their total bouts, but Ferdinand persevered despite his disadvantage. Perhaps he thought he could at least save face if he scored a particularly daring win.</p><p>As practice wore on, both students became more adept at improvising and misleading one another, though Byleth noted Ferdinand had a preference for flexible strategies that involved a lot of mobility from his forces, while Edelgard favored… rather more <i>daring</i> gambits. </p><p>One such time, Edelgard and her forces were stationed at the top of a small but steep hill. The point of that particular exercise was to simulate the effects of high and low ground. To Byleth’s initial surprise, she arranged her troops in a wide fashion, almost to the point of having them spread too thin. About half of them moved into a small grove nearby, which hinted at an ambush.</p><p>Ferdinand hesitated to issue his commands, no doubt trying to deduce Edelgard’s plan, but eventually he gave the order for his soldiers to make Edelgard’s tremble. They moved upward, giving the grove a wide berth but otherwise charging at full speed. All the better to pierce Edelgard’s defenses before she had time to unleash her trap.</p><p>But everything went wrong when a giant, flaming, dead tree suddenly crashed out of the grove and rolled downhill. Ferdinand, panicked, ordered a hasty retreat. He and his men cleared out of the tree’s path, but the moment it struck flat land, the aged, rotten wood shattered into a half-dozen smaller pieces, spewing embers and smoke across the field.</p><p>“My my, Edie’s got spunk, doesn’t she?” said Dorothea.</p><p>
  <i>”Indeed, that’s certainly one way to end a battle decisively!”</i>
</p><p>Byleth felt a jolt passing through her as she watched Edelgard’s counter-attack unfold. Ferdinand’s mercenaries were either crawling about in a blind, choking, terror amidst the smoke, or trying to avoid the small fires spreading every which way. The church soldiers cast them aside with ease. </p><p>“Round to Miss Hresvelg, very creatively done,” said Byleth. She shook from head to toe, though she wasn’t quite sure why. “That’ll win you a battle for sure. Very risky and potentially destructive, but a vicious opening move can mean fewer casualties in the end.”</p><p>“Though I’m not sure I said it was allowed for Mister Vestra to cast fire magic on the environment,” she added, shooting Hubert a look.</p><p>Hubert simply tucked his arm across his chest and gave a very low bow, never once taking his eyes off his professor. She couldn’t see from the distance, but she imagined he was sporting one of his more diabolical grins.</p><p>
  <i>”You know, he doesn’t strike me as one to concern himself with being caught breaking the rules...”</i>
</p><p>“You both did very well today,” Byleth went on. “You learned quickly how to read your opponent and adjust to their tactics. But you two spent the day fighting each other, again and again, and you usually won’t fight an enemy you know.”</p><p>She turned to the Breakers. Apparently sensing what she had in mind, they began chuckling. “As a final challenge,” she continued, “next, I want you to face off with me and my mercenaries.”</p><p>
  <i>”Oh-ho! Gonna show these children the reality of war, are we?”</i>
</p><p>Scattered gasps broke out amongst Byleth’s students as she began to descend the hill, though Caspar at least began whooping with anticipation. In truth, she had more than one lesson to teach her students, though the second would have to be a surprise.</p><p>“I suppose I’m coming along too, Professor?” asked Dorothea.</p><p>Byleth nodded, though Dorothea hadn’t bothered waiting for an answer before following after her. Ferdinan’s wide eyes were fixed on his next opponent, though Edelgard controlled herself better and merely sported a curious smile. Perhaps she was savoring the chance to test herself against the notorious Ashen Demon. </p><p>
  <i>”Obviously she wants to make her professor proud by showing she’s already surpassed her!”</i>
</p><p>Hopefully not; it would be hard to be taken seriously if her students could already beat her.</p><p>“The rules for the final match are mostly the same,” Byleth said as she came within earshot of the pair. “But you two will work together to defeat me. Whichever team manages to win will receive a prize.”</p><p>“There is no need to talk of prizes, Professor, just the honor of having bested you will be reward enough!” said Ferdinand.</p><p>Edelgard gave him a sidelong look and smirked."Oh, in that case, you won't complain when I take the prize from you, I assume?"</p><p>As he ran his hand confidently through his hair, Ferdinand said, “Do not think I shall yield so easily, Edelgard.”</p><p>“Going at it as always,” muttered Dorothea. </p><p>Off in the distance, Linhardt had his hand to his forehead. He at least seemed to agree, though Hubert appeared firmly on Edelgard’s side, judging from the grim look he was giving Ferdinand.</p><p>
  <i>“Ahh, I think I know what you’re after! You’ve got these two at each other’s throats!”</i>
</p><p>Of course; it was obvious to anyone who’d been in real combat long enough. This was very obviously a much needed lesson for them both.</p><p>“Well, arrange yourselves and we’ll begin!” said Byleth.</p><p>Both students began conversing through their mages or so Byleth imagined - if not hoped. Seemingly reaching their decisions, they arranged their forces side-by-side, creating a loose open ring around Byleth and the Blade Breakers. </p><p>“The brats think they can surround us!” cried one of her mercenaries.</p><p>Leaning on his sword, another chuckled and glanced toward his leader. “Maybe we oughta show these noble pups how real warriors fight, eh, Captain?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Byleth. “Just make sure they’re fit for class tomorrow.”</p><p>A few of the company members gave her surprised looks. “Hey, Captain, when did you get a sense of humor?”</p><p><i>”Was that actually a </i>joke<i>? I thought you were just being your normal dull, self!”</i></p><p>She… wasn’t entirely sure. She’d simply said it without thinking. Huh… She’d have time to dwell on this later; she had a battle to win, and a lesson to teach.</p><p>There was a very simple, very basic flaw in Edelgard and Ferdinand’s strategy; their soldiers were still clearly divided. Byleth gave the order to charge, and her mercenaries formed a tight wedge to drive into the place where the Summer Blades and church soldiers met. As she expected, the two squads inched away from each other, likely without even realizing it. That small gap in their defenses easily allowed the first of Byleth’s men through, and they had widened the gap and forced the church soldirs back..</p><p>“Right wing, press the attack, left wing, move as planned!” Byleth cried as she followed her men through the hole. She needed to stay protected, but she also needed to remain a target. One that her opponents couldn’t ignore.</p><p>Ferdinand quickly gave orders for the edge of his formation to pull back, but the Blade Breakers pushed through his disorganized defenders long before reinforcements could arrive. </p><p>Veers was the first to reach Ferdinand. The veteran mercenary pulled his wooden blade and bared it against Ferdinand’s chest. Then, so quickly it had Ferdinand gasping, he pulled the younger man in close, arm hooked around the noble’s shoulder. </p><p>“You’re way too young to mess with Captain Jeralt’s mercs, kid,” said Veers. “Best listen close to your professor, eh?”</p><p>Veers’ only reply was a look of utter confusion from his target. Ferdinand was no doubt completely unable to process a commoner mercenary behaving in such a casual way with him.</p><p>
  <i>”It’ll be a good learning experience for him in any case. ”</i>
</p><p>Well, that was one down, which left -</p><p>“Professor, we’re surrounded!” cried Dorothea.</p><p>“So we are,” said Byleth as she turned back toward the imperial princess.</p><p>Edelgard hadn’t been idle while the Breakers were taking down Ferdinand. From the moment her church soldiers moved away from the Summer Blades, she was already pulling her far flank in to strike Byleth from behind, while her own defenders moved to attack from the side. From her decisive movements it was obvious she never intended to work with Ferdinand from the start, but that was why she was about to lose. </p><p>The movement of her far flank spread her forces thin, leaving the left wing of Byleth’s initial wedge formation more than enough gaps to bust through her defensive line. With all of the confusion from the rapid movement of her troops, Edelgard didn’t realize what was happening until the Breakers were already upon her. In short order, she found herself jabbed playfully in the side with one of the mercenaries’ wooden blades. Her expression immediately souring, Edelgard pushed the training weapon aside and called for her forces to stop.</p><p>
  <i>”Looks like someone’s not a graceful loser!”</i>
</p><p>Yes, she was almost <i>pouting</i>. Byleth’s chest felt warm at the sight of Edelgard’s surprisingly childish reaction. </p><p>“I killed the future emperor!” cried the mercenary. “That’s gonna be a story to tell my kids some day!” The others were quick to surround and congratulate him. A very red-faced Edelgard slipped out from the crowd.</p><p>As he joined his liege, Hubert muttered something under his breath, though Byleth couldn’t hear over the celebrations of her men. After quieting everyone down, she called over Ferdinand and Edelgard, and said, “Do you know why the two of you failed?”</p><p>“You outmatched us as a commander,” said Ferdinand. “We weren’t able to adjust to your movements quickly enough.”</p><p>Edelgard said nothing. Whether it was because she agreed with Ferdinand or because she didn’t want to speak up, it was all the same to Byleth. And it proved that it was well that she’d arranged this exercise. They’d completely missed the point.</p><p>“You didn’t work together,” said Byleth. “Edelgard, you pulled your forces back to ambush me when I went for Ferdinand. I knew you’d do this, so I had my soldiers take advantage of a weak spot in your screen. You were forced to spread your lines thin, thinking I wouldn’t notice your movements if they were subtle enough. I did.”</p><p>Ferdinand turned and threw his hand up, a confident smile on his face. “Naturally, Edelgard’s refusal to cooperate was our downfall -”</p><p>“Not so fast,” said Byleth, “Ferdinand, you weren’t thinking of ways to support Edelgard either. Your men were in position to see the changes in my formation that led to Edelgard’s being beaten, but you didn’t warn her.”</p><p>“I-I,” said Ferdinand, his confidence evaporating, “I believed Edelgard would-”</p><p>“You must always be cognizant of dangers your allies face in battle. Do not assume they are aware of all threats. Reflect on what happened here today.”</p><p>She left the pair to think about her words, and waited while all watchers and fighters gathered on the training field. </p><p>“I believe we had a very productive day of practice,” said Byleth. “Well done, students.” Turning to the hired men, she added, “and we appreciate your assistance, soldiers.”</p><p>The assembled forces gave a boisterous cry, weapons raised in the air.</p><p>“Indeed,” said Ferdinand, his bravado seemingly restored, “I learned a great deal from your instruction, Professor!” </p><p>
  <i>”Wonders never cease! So he can acknowledge that he’s not perfect after all!”</i>
</p><p>Apparently so. And it also seemed that Byleth still had things to teach to these well-educated noble youths. It was good to know. It was only when Ferdinand took a step back, face flushed, that she realized she was staring at him - as were most of those gathered nearby.</p><p>“W-what?” he asked</p><p>Looking to draw attention away from Ferdinand, Byleth nodded to the church healers, “And of course, to Flayn and her healers,” she added.</p><p>“Not at all, Professor Eisner, we are here to assist you in any way we can,” said one of the monks.</p><p>Flayn was less impassive in the face of praise; her grin stretched nearly from ear to ear. “I very much enjoyed the opportunity to watch your students, Professor! Please do not hesitate to ask me again if you need any help!”</p><p>
  <i>”Please do, this obviously meant the world to her. I can only imagine the kind of sad, stuffy, life that brother of hers forces upon her.”</i>
</p><p>But Edelgard was not so quick to accept the younger girl; she peered hard at her, hand on her hip. “It is very gracious of you to ask, Flayn, but I don’t think the Professor needs any trouble with Seteth.”</p><p>“No. I-I suppose not,” Flayn said, her tone and gaze both dropping.</p><p>She was right, but Edelgrd didn’t have to put it quite so… <i>bluntly</i>. </p><p>
  <i>”There must be some way to get her away from him...”</i>
</p><p>Sothis was right; Byleth couldn’t just leave the little girl so sad like that, especially when she’d been so helpful all that day. “Maybe if your brother warms up to me we can do this again,” she said.</p><p>“Good luck with that,” muttered Marissa, earning her a round of laughter from most of the students - and from Flayn as well.</p><p>With those matters attended to, the group returned to the monastery. At the gates they parted ways with their soldiers, the monks, and Flayn, and then Byleth directed the Eagles back to their classroom. There, she reviewed some of the things they’d gone over during the drills and told them to come to class the next day with questions - and to expect an assignment.</p><p>Once their lectures for the day were complete, Byleth gathered up her teaching materials, planning to spend the rest of the night quietly preparing for the following day. After she finally looked up, she found herself staring into the violet eyes of her house leader.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Edelgard,” said Byleth. “You’re always free to call out to me if I’m distracted.”</p><p>“Not at all, Professor, I wasn’t waiting long,” said Edelgard. A calm, warm, smile was on her face. “I wanted to thank you for your hard work again today - and for not censuring me for my strategy with the log.”</p><p>“Yes, <i>that</i> surprised even me,” Byleth said as she closed up her bag. “But I stand by what I said; it was potentially dangerous, but swift resolutions to battles can mean fewer casualties. A leader needs to be decisive, and you certainly embodied that.”</p><p>Edelgard lifted her hand over her face - a second too late to cover her blush. “Really though, thank you. I don’t think anyone but Claude would have approved of that one. Dimitri wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if he’d seen that.” With a giggle, she planted her hands on her hips, puffed her chest out, and continued in a baritone, “‘Edelgard, your strategies risk far too much loss of life! You need to restrain yourself and fight with honor instead!’”</p><p>Byleth’s hands flew unstoppably to her mouth, and that mysterious sound escaped her lips again. <i>Laughter</i>. Her face burning, she looked up to Edelgard, her apologies for the outburst impossible to properly voice.</p><p>But far from being shocked at her teacher’s laughter, Edelgard was <i>beaming</i> at her, her own face as red as Byleth’s felt. “Well, Professor, I didn’t know my impressions were so amusing! But still, please don’t spread word about them <i>too</i> openly. I <i>do</i> have an image to maintain.”</p><p>Her hands dropping slowly away from her mouth, Byleth gulped as relief swept her. Somehow, she had still managed to convince her students she <i>wasn’t</i> impossibly strange. They really were an irreplaceable bunch. “You should do that more often,” she said. “I think it would set the others more at ease if you weren’t so worried about your image.”</p><p>“No,” Edelgard said sharply with a shake of her head. “Much as I might like to walk alongside others, the path of an emperor is a lonely one. I have no choice but to stand above the fray, as an example for all.”</p><p>She’d said something like that before, that day when Byleth first met the Black Eagles. Back then, Byleth didn’t know loneliness; she’d always walked alone, or near it enough that it seemed natural. But the thought of going back to that solitary, colorless, life as the Ashen Demon… her chest ached at the thought. </p><p>Though sometimes arrogant, Edelgard was compassionate, and understanding, and thought so much of others. She had already shared such warmth with Byleth and done so much to help her on her path as a teacher; it would be an unspeakable loss if Edelgard closed herself off, let that warmth grow cold. Byleth had to save Edelgard from such a fate. If she could teach her nothing else, she had to help her see this much.</p><p>“But really, Professor,” said Edegard, “I want to again thank you for leading the Black Eagles. It’s only been a few weeks, and I can’t imagine a life here with another professor leading us.”</p><p>“Nobody else would approve of you borderline breaking the rules.”</p><p>A chortle, and then Edelgard said, “I decided it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission.”</p><p>Byleth felt a strange, slight, pressure on her mouth. A <i>smile?</i> Was this what that felt like? “Okay, okay, off you go, you have class tomorrow.”</p><p>With a final smile, Edelgard turned and joined Hubert at the door on her way out. Byleth was soon following behind her, an uncontrollable warmth blossoming in her chest.</p><p>She found that she couldn’t imagine a life <i>not</i> leading the Black Eagles either.</p><p>
  <i>”I’m not sure I could picture a world where you had chosen another class. You and that girl so complement each other.”</i>
</p><p>“Do you really think that?” Byleth asked quietly.</p><p>A sigh resonated within her mind. <i>”You really do have far to go, don’t you.”</i></p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So today I learned to be careful with Sothis' italics tags! :D One screwed up closing tag will throw the whole document out of whack :'3</p><p>So yeah, I wanted to work battalions into an actual (light) narrative element in this story, though obviously I don't generally call them that. A battalion is a hundred soldiers, after all, a bit too many for student leaders!</p><p>Also I wanted to have Flayn make an appearance again, the game itself scarcely uses her before she gets kidnapped, and I thought I'd give her some screen time before then. But on the whole, this is another "life at Garreg Mach" chapters, which are honestly some of the most fun to write. I only hope they're equally fun to read! </p><p>Special thanks to my principle beta readers, Bellarch, Rengor, and Selpharia! </p><p>Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Learning, Lancing, and Leading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Like a predator of the woods, Petra brushed the ground and passed without sound. But she was different in one way; her prey did not keep their ears to the sky as they scurried through their lives; the church soldiers stood on two legs and wore armor. After an intense fortnight of study and practice in group formations, Professor Eisner had arranged for a practice battle with the Knights of Seiros on one of the misty plateaus of the Oghma Mountains. Neither the Black Eagles nor their foes knew the full strength of the opposite side, for they were also learning information gathering.</p><p>Petra was in her element in poor visibility; she knew well how to blend in with the natural things that lurked in the trees, and she’d found her prey with ease. Three dozen lance-wielding soldiers were scattered throughout the forested plateau, all patrolling in small groups. They were trying to observe their surroundings carefully, but most people knew so very little about searching for foes in the woods. Petra had no trouble slipping past them. She returned quickly to the Professor, Dorothea, the professor’s mercenaries... and to her professor’s assistant. </p><p>Marissa Minetti, she said her name was. She dressed like the church servants, but she didn’t move like them. Marissa felt very familiar to Petra; she was careful not to make noise when she walked. She held both blade and bow confidently, but her eyes never went close to the ground. If Marissa were aslo a hunter, as Petra expected, then rabbits were not her usual prey.</p><p>“Professor,” Petra began, her thoughts turning to the words she needed to say, “I have-” been finding? No, “-found three packs of enemies. They are all hunting for us, cut-” no, that wasn’t right! “-<i>split</i> into groups of five and six.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said the Professor. She turned and asked Dorothea to tell Hubert. Using magic to talk quietly at distance! This method Professor Eisner had found for passing messages was very ingenious, better even than mimicked animal calls! This was sure to be a boon for their future battles.</p><p>Petra’s team - the quiet ones - were waiting in ambush in an isolated patch of forest. To the south, the rest of the Eagles waited in the trees. They were the bait, to lure their enemies into a trap. Fighting soldiers in forests like this was no different from hunting clumsier prey. . </p><p>A twig snapped in the distance.</p><p>“Professor,” she hissed into Professor Eisner’s ear, “more enemies are searching behind us.”</p><p>“How close?”</p><p>She shut her eyes, stilled her breath, and reached out with her other senses. Five? No - seven sets of steps. All very noisy - the church had never taught these men how to move in the forest. How mysterious. But they were going around the bend of the trees, not into them. And they were moving slowly.</p><p>“Professor, they will not be finding us here. They were avoiding the trees.”</p><p>“Then they’ll cross through the zone where Ferdinand is supposed to lure the soldiers,” Professor Eisner said quickly. “Dorothea, tell them to start now.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tucked along the edge of the treeline, Edelgard remained still and quiet, her axe planted into the ground and held loose in hand. The church soldiers she was commanding were hidden further into the foliage, so she had only herself, Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta, and Hubert nearby.</p><p>Well - them and Ferdinand and his mercenaries. Between Caspar’s constant excited shifting and the three different challenges Ferdinand had tried to force out of her that day already, Edelgard wasn’t sure which she found more tiresome and likely to ruin the Professor’s plan. At least Bernadetta was too frightened to make a sound. </p><p>“Change of plans. The Professor says we must begin immediately,” Hubert whispered into her ear.</p><p>Edelgard allowed herself a sigh of relief. At least this wait was over.  “Go on, Ferdinand,” she said to her self-proclaimed rival.</p><p>“Excellent! Then the time has come to show these men the might and the skill of Ferdinand von -”</p><p>“Get moving before they hear you,” hissed Hubert.</p><p>Ferdinand gave Hubert a dirty look but - miraculously - chose not to argue. “Come men, we show these common soldiers how noblemen fight!” he said to the Summer Blades. They charged out from the treeline and into the open field, causing quite a stir among the patrolling church soldiers.</p><p>Arms folded and eyes gleaming, Hubert chuckled. “It’s almost like he’s forgotten he’s simply the bait.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s hoping to win the battle all by himself out there,” muttered Linhardt. “By the way, Hubert, you didn’t tell him the change to Professor Eisner’s plan yet.”</p><p>“What change?” asked Edelgard. It wasn’t like the Professor to leave her out of the battle plan.</p><p>With a placid glance, Linhardt said, “Oh, it’s a small adjustment. Another squad’s coming up the road between our position and the Professor’s, so she wants Ferdinand to pass through this patch of forest and come out at them from the side. She thinks they’ll rush to join the others once we draw their attention -”</p><p>“And from that angle, they’d crash into the Professor’s flank unattended,” said Edelgard. She didn’t like the idea of leaving Ferdinand to cover for the Professor, and she certainly didn’t like being the third to hear of this change, but it couldn’t be helped. </p><p>“Get ready, everyone, Ferdinand will bring the church soldiers right into us in moments. The trees will provide us cover, but we’re still outnumbered three to one.”</p><p>“A paltry disadvantage,” said Hubert. That customary smile of his didn’t betray his words.</p><p>Caspar was shifting from foot to foot so energetically he might as well have been dancing. “Three or a hundred, I’m <i>itching</i> for a fight.”</p><p>“Well I’m <i>not</i>!” cried Bernadetta.</p><p>Edelgard came within seconds of sighing, but then she laid eyes on the archer. Bernadetta was pale as a ghost, her bow quivering erratically as her hands shook. Edelgard’s exasperation vanished, but she still took a deep breath to make sure it was completely under her control. </p><p>“Stand up, Bernadetta,” she said, her eyes turned on the archer. “Stand behind me. I won’t let a single enemy near you.”</p><p>“L-lady Edelgard,” Bernadetta whispered, eyes wide. She hesitated, gulped, and her bow slowly steadied. “O-okay. Thank you.”</p><p>The Black Eagles huddled behind the edge of the treeline, out of immediate sight, and the church soldiers under Edelgard’s command lingered further back in their hiding places. Ferdinand and his own soldiers came clear into view, with Ferdinand issuing a very loud - and <i>verbose</i> - retreat. As planned, he’d dealt some damage and taken some in return. Edelgard could see a handful of his mercenaries limping off the battlefield.</p><p>Ferdinand and the Summer Blades stumbled into the tree line and hurried onward, their flight immediately slowed by the tangled foliage. The pursuing church soldiers would be on them before they could get very far - which was exactly what the Black Eagles wanted them to think. The first handful of lancers stepped under the shadow of the trees - these first ones Edelgard and the Eagles let by without incident. More approached behind them, one coming very near to Edelgard. She brought her practice axe crashing into the man’s chest. </p><p>The plate armor buckled slightly, and the man found himself horizontal in the air, his feet rising uncontrollably and his gaze chansing upon his attacker. He only had time to register his surprise before Edelgard brought her axe down on his torso a second time, sending him crashing into the ground in a flurry of leaves. The next lancer to follow stumbled over his unconscious fellow’s body and felt the cracking sting of Edelgard’s axe on his back.</p><p>Two flawless victories - she allowed herself a smile at her display of expertise.</p><p>“Well, how was that?” she said to nobody in particular as she spun her axe around. Her power was monstrous, and its origins made her skin burn, but to wield such might gave her satisfaction regardless.</p><p>The church soldiers immediately in front of her slowed to a stop, their weapons shaking. But their hesitation was - as hesitation so often was - was a mistake. Instead of meeting her axe they found themselves pelted with Hubert’s dark magic or Bernadetta’s arrows. Behind her, Edelgard could hear her own soldiers clashing with the church troops who had been allowed through. Her own front was easily taken care of, and from the sounds of marching feet in the distance it seemed Ferdinand was moving to deal with whatever plan Professor Eisner had for him. That just left -</p><p>A battlecry that could raise the dead drew Edelgard’s attention to the right flank, where she saw Caspar locked in a melee with one of the church lancers. One was already lying at the scrapper’s feet, but the tears in Caspar’s shirt - and the lacerations in his skin - were there for anyone to see. Sloppy as ever. She would have to relay this to Professor Eisner. Linhardt was trying to move into a position from which he could lend support with his magic, but Caspar was so unnecessarily eager with his footwork that he kept dancing in and out of Linhardt’s line of fire. Finally, Caspar struck the lancer across the head with a massive double-handed swing that jerked the man’s helmet sideways, but at that same moment, he managed by pure chance to jab Caspar cleanly in the gut.</p><p>This had gone on long enough. “Caspar, fall back immediately,” she said as she repositioned to take any further pressure off of him. Her soldiers would take up the slack. </p><p>“Nah,” he gasped, “I’m still rarin’ to go!”</p><p>No, she was <i>not</i> going to let him risk injury. She would see hell freeze over first. “Fall back <i>now</i>. Let Linhardt treat you. You are done with this fight.” Even she could register her voice coming unusually deeper as the schoolgirl lightness to it briefly fell away.</p><p>He looked up at her as if to argue, but he quailed at the look she gave him. To her relief, he stepped back toward Linhardt, and both moved further away from the fighting. Now, from among her class, Edelgard had only Hubert and Bernadetta still at her side.</p><p>“Shall we clean these up, Lady Edelgard?” he asked, as if sensing her thoughts.</p><p>“I - I won’t run away!” Bernadetta screamed as she loosed an arrow.</p><p>“Actually,” said Hubert, “as it so happens, I believe the Professor’s trap is sprung.”</p><p>Edelgard snapped to look at her dark mage. “Did you get word from Dorothea?”</p><p>Hubert’s lips curled up. “No, but do you see how their reinforcements have ceased? It seems the church lapdogs haven’t even realized their commander’s been bested.”</p><p>Edelgard allowed herself to smile as well. “Well, then let’s finish this fight.” She turned to her soldiers and signalled the charge with a simple cry of, “Now!”</p>
<hr/><p>On the battlefield, Professor Eisner reminded Petra very much of a hunter. There was a subtlety of motion, no unnecessary movements to betray her intent, and she struck with quick killing blows to snuff her prey out before she could be injured in turn. She parried the thrust of one of the church soldiers, lunged forward while her enemy reeled, and then jammed the hilt of her sword between the eyes. And so he fell, like a mouse set upon at night by a cat. </p><p>But Petra was not so very far behind. Though she couldn’t hunt in her usual way - hidden among the brush, bow in hand and arrow trained on her next meal - she made the most of the attention her teacher drew. And her teacher’s prowess in battle attracted the eyes of all her enemies. Petra only had to keep low, and move slowly.</p><p>There! Two lancers set upon her professor! She slipped a cloth-headed arrow from her quiver, nocked it, drew back, and released. One fluid motion; at such close range, she barely needed to aim. The training arrow struck the main in the chin and bounced off without causing serious injury, but his lance missed its mark with its wielder reeling in pain. Professor Eisner stepped forward and struck him down with ease. The Professor turned and gave Petra an approving nod, inflaming the pride that burned in her heart.</p><p>With Professor Eisner cutting through the weak places in the enemy formation, the mercenaries that worked for her surged ahead. If the Professor was like a bolt of lightning, then the mercenary group - the Blade Breakers - were a gale, blowing through everything in their path with no subtlety. Hidden among them, her brown tunic blending with the foggy grass, was Marissa Minetti. She stalked across battlefields like Petra did; low and quiet. </p><p>The first time Petra watched the way Marissa struck, it awed her into merely watching in silence; as she drew near a church soldier, Marissa suddenly darted out from the midst of the mercenaries. The lancer lunged like a cornered thing with his weapon, but it was a clumsy thrust, and his hunter grabbed hold of the end of his weapon. But while Petra expected Marissa to simply force the polearm away, she instead pulled hard on it, dragging the lancer’s face swiftly into her elbow. She hunted like a prowling cat; pouncing on her prey and sinking her fangs in. If this were a battle to the death then Petra had no doubts that the church soldier would have come to a rest upon Marissa’s blade instead.</p><p>A last cluster of lancers gathered on the other side of the road ahead of them. One of them wore armor with brighter white trim, like a bird with more colorful plumage than the rest. There was no doubt that this man was the enemy captain. </p><p>“Assault formation! Scatter them!” cried Professor Eisner.</p><p>One of the mercenaries, the one the professor had called “Veers”, cried, “You heard the captain, boys!” </p><p>The mercenaries charged ahead, blades raised high and roaring as loud as they could. The church lancers stepped back, fear-filled eyes going here and there as they searched for a place to hide. Shock had made them forgot that their weapons gave them the range advantage, and even their captain was struck dumb. Surprise could make prey of the mightiest predators. </p><p>The church soldiers scattered to flee the charge of the professor’s mercenaries. Some managed to get out of the way, while others weren’t as lucky and were thrown aside or trampled underfoot. And now their captain was nearly isolated. Petra and Marissa forced back his remaining defenders with their arrows, while Dorothea unleashed her magic to keep the rest at bay with bolts of lightning. The enemy leader was alone and helpless before Professor Eisner’s blade. She had him on his knees within moments, and then…</p><p>“When an enemy charges like that, you want to hold your lances in their direction. One row crouches low, the men behind them remain standing. Massed lances are hard to pass directly without taking casualties.”</p><p>After accepting the professor’s hand to help him back on his feet, the church captain gave a stiff nod. The look in his eyes still carried some uncertainty in them. “Thanks. I’ll have to remember that one.”</p><p>Professor Eisner turned back around to face her students, and nodded. “Well done, Bleach Eagles! We’ve won the practice battle. Let’s go tell the others the good news.”</p><p>A successful hunt; the flame spirit had protected her well.</p>
<hr/><p>“But if you attacked like <i>that</i>, you would leave your left flank open,” Byleth explained to a bemused Manuela. “You need to consider that your enemy might be presenting what looks like an opening on purpose.”</p><p>After frowning at her increasingly lukewarm dinner for nearly a minute, Manuela threw her hands up with a loud groan. “I’m <i>this</i> close to giving up, Byleth. There’s just too much to worry about when you’re in charge of an army…”</p><p>“Now, now, Manuela, surrendering to your frustration won’t get you anywhere,” said Hanneman. The scholar reached to give his colleague a pat on the shoulder, only to have the gesture roughly rebuked. </p><p><i>“This one is rather impetuous, isn’t he? He would do well not to condescend her when she’s already frustrated,”</i> muttered Sothis.</p><p>“Don’t pretend like you understand any better, Hanneman,” snapped Manuela, “remember the other day when you and Byleth were playing board games?”</p><p>
  <i>“Ah, yes, that was quite fun! You really ought to play with me when we’re alone.”</i>
</p><p>Byleth shut her eyes tight. Now really wasn’t the time to plan a game with Sothis; there was an argument that needed defusing..</p><p><i>”Ahh, you’re so </i>dull<i> sometimes. Let them bicker, it’s a sign of a healthy relationship...”</i></p><p>Meanwhile, Hanneman was rather deliberately cleaning his monocle, his eyes pointedly <i>not</i> turning Manuela’s way.</p><p>Leaning forward and with her voice raised slightly, Byleth said, “Manuela, it wasn’t a competition-”</p><p>“Six and zero! That’s how one-sided that was!”</p><p>“I’ll have you know, the last time I nearly had her cornered!”</p><p>“No you didn’t, she baited you into attacking so she could flank you-”</p><p><i>”Which was </i>my<i> idea. He really </i>did<i> have you in trouble that time.”</i></p><p>“Having another argument, Professors?” </p><p>All three professors looked up as Seteth sat down at the dining table with them. With narrowed eyes he surveyed them, seemingly immune to the three sets of stares he was receiving in turn.</p><p>“If you two wish to bicker about every little thing in private then that’s your business, but need I remind you that it is your duty to guide your students with care? What will they think when they see you arguing like this in public?”</p><p>
  <i>He does have some point.</i>
</p><p>Both of the other professors stared into their food for a few seconds as Seteth’s words hung over them. Finally, Hanneman began picking into his dinner again with his silverware. Quietly, he said, “I apologize, Manuela.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I lost my temper,” Manuela said without making eye contact.</p><p>“As for you,” Seteth said as he turned his stern gaze on Byleth -</p><p>
  <i>“Ah, someone’s due for a lecture!”</i>
</p><p>- “I’m pleased to see you dining with your colleagues for once. I’ve been told that you eat regularly with your students.“</p><p>It took a moment for Byleth to even process the complaint. It seemed a strange thing to lambast her about. “Is there a rule against that?”</p><p>“No, but maintaining a professional distance from your students is important for earning their respect.”</p><p>Manuela snorted. “After seeing her on the battlefield I don’t think she’ll have any trouble getting their respect…”</p><p>“Indeed, the Blue Lions had nothing but praise for the way she directed the Black Eagles during the mock battle,” said Hanneman. </p><p>
  <i>”Huh, these two certainly don’t mind uniting against Seteth.</i>
</p><p>She was right. Byleth eyed both her colleagues. She hadn’t noticed that before. Were these two simply used to dealing with Seteth?</p><p>Eyes rolling, Seteth turned his attention upon his food. “Just remember that your first duty is to guide your students to righteousness... “</p><p>“On that subject,” Hanneman said as he turned toward Byleth, “next week we’ll be having our first seminar day of the academic year. Are you planning to participate? My students are eager for the chance to learn from you.”</p><p>The word was familiar; it was probably one of the things Byleth had read about on her first day, but with the flurry of activity since then, she’d long forgotten. “I didn’t actually know anything about that.”</p><p>“One sunday per month the professors and knights organize a series of two-hour seminars,” Seteth said without hesitation.</p><p>
  <i>”It was almost as though he was waiting for his chance to speak…</i>
</p><p>“They’re pretty informal teaching events,” said Manuela, “small audiences, mostly you just start a dialogue with the students and share ideas. Anybody can attend, but it’s first come first served, and only around a dozen attendees.”</p><p>“I’ve scheduled my seminar early that morning,” said Seteth. “Feel free to attend if you’d like an idea how they work.”</p><p>
  <i>“Interesting, we can see if he teaches as well as he preaches!”</i>
</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea Seteth, thank you for the offer,” said Byleth. “What subjects do you teach?”</p><p>“Lancemanship and battlefield tactics.”</p><p>
  <i>”Yes, that does seem to suit him.”</i>
</p><p>Unlike her partner, Byleth was quite surprised. Seteth didn’t move like any warrior she recognized, and she couldn’t guess what kind of conditioning his body was in.</p><p>
  <i>”That’s because he wears baggy clothing. He gave you those books on tactics, right? Obviously he needed to know which ones would be useful!”</i>
</p><p>She had a point…</p><p>
  <i>”Of course I do.”</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Bernie.”</p><p>Bernie’s watering can came crashing to the ground, spilling its contents across the greenhouse floor. Who was there!? Arms up at her sides, she searched, but nobody was there with her. It was just the plants and Bernie - just the way she liked it. But who had spoken to her? Were there invisible people following her around!?</p><p>“Bernie, over here!”</p><p>But no way, somebody sneaking up on her wouldn’t be speaking in a baritone… right? She scooted her feet across the stone floor as she inched her way toward the source of the voice. But still she didn’t see anybody, it was just the plants -</p><p>“You finally found me!”</p><p>One of the pitcher plants was flapping its leaf, just like a person’s mouth when they talked! But that couldn’t be real, was she going crazy!?</p><p>“Uhh, pitcher plant?” asked Bernie.</p><p>“Yup. Hi Bernie. How’s it going?” </p><p>She blinked. “How’re you talking?”</p><p>“I dunno.”</p><p>“Uhm... Okay.”</p><p>Shouldn’t she be happy about this? She liked plants! Especially the carnivorous ones! Oh - but she only liked the plants because they couldn’t hurt her. Or wouldn’t - maybe the carnivorous ones could if she ever met a giant one. Maybe plants were just nicer than people. But now she was face to face with a plant she could talk with, and she didn’t even know what to say! Ohhh, stupid Bernie, you’re such awful company!</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Mr. Pitcher Plant, but I don’t know what to say, you should probably just talk with the other plants, I bet they’re way better company...”</p><p>“Nah, you can talk about anything. Even silly stuff. Plants like listening to humans,” said Mr. Pitcher Plant.</p><p>Plants really <i>were</i> amazing! Bernie had never known anybody who liked to just listen to her for no real reason!</p><p>“Okay then, Mr. Pitcher Plant, if that’s what you -”</p><p>“Bernadetta, please wake up,” Mr. Pitcher Plant said, only this time with Lady Edelgard’s voice.</p><p>“Mr. Pitcher Plant, why did your voice just change?”</p><p>“Bernadetta! Wake up and open the door, please!”</p><p>All at once the greenhouse blinked out of nothingness, and her room materialized around her. She’d been dreaming? Yeah, that made sense! Plants couldn’t just <i>talk</i>, especially not with Lady Edelgard’s - Lady Edelgard!</p><p>Loathe as she was to let others into her safe haven, she couldn’t exactly say no to Lady Edelgard. She threw a robe on over her nightgown and opened her door a crack, giving Edelgard a chance to glare through the gap at her.</p><p>What was Lady Edelgard so upset about!? What had Bernie done to annoy her!?</p><p>“What is it, Lady Edelgard? What did I do wrong?” she asked, voice quavering.</p><p>“Bernadetta, Professor Eisner wants you to join us for Seteth’s Seminar on lancemanship this morning.”</p><p>Lances!? But that would mean getting close to people! That was way too dangerous - was Professor Eisner plotting her revenge over Bernie jabbing her a few weeks ago? That had to be it! Was this how it was gonna be forever; being put on the front lines with lances!?</p><p>Her only hope was to throw herself on Lady Edelgrd’s mercy. </p><p>“B-but I'm an archer!” she cried. “Why does she want me to learn lances?”</p><p>“Obviously for when you need to fight at close range.”</p><p>She was right! This was all a ploy to trick Bernie into getting in close with the enemy, then Professor Eisner would pull back the rest of the class and watch! Well, she wasn’t going to be tricked so easily! Bernie could be fierce when she -</p><p>“Anyways,” said Lady Edelgard, “hurry up and get dressed. I have to go -”</p><p>“Please tell Professor Eisner I’m sorry! I don’t wanna be sent to the front liiiiiines!”</p><p>Looking disappointed, Lady Edelgard shook her head. Was she upset in how scared Bernie was? Upset that she was on to Professor Eisner’s scheme? What had Bernie done to annoy her!?</p><p>“Bernadetta, I promise you that Professor Eisner has no intention of making you fight on the front. This is only for when you must defend yourself..”</p><p>...This wasn’t some kind of trick, wasn’t it? Did Bernie dare allow herself to hope? “O-okay, Lady Edelgard. Seteth’s seminar, right?”</p><p>“Yes, at the Blue Lions classroom. You have thirty minutes, don’t be late.”</p><p>And then Lady Edelgard was gone, leaving Bernie alone with her pounding heart. Okay, clothes first! On went her shorts, skirt, shirt, light hoodie, uniform jacket, boots! All super easy - she didn’t have to worry about looking amazing when she spent most of her day in her room by herself. But still, she felt like pausing to check herself in the mirror. </p><p>She frowned; her hair was a mess. It always was, it never wanted to sit still. At least she could make that one silly lock poking out stay down? She licked her index finger, pressed down firmly, smiled - and then it popped back up. Well… guess there was no helping it. Instead, she just put her hood up. She could at least wear that until she got into the seminar.</p><p>She was actually one of the first to make it to the Blue Lions room. The only other person waiting there was the orange-haired girl from the Blue Lions… A… something? Well, whatever her name was, she broke into a big smile and gave a wave when she saw Bernie coming. </p><p>“Hello Bernadetta! Are you here for the seminar too?” she asked.</p><p>Okay, this was fine. A was a stranger, but she seemed nice. Just say hi and that’s it! “Y-yes! I’m here for the lance… uhh… part.”</p><p>A nodded eagerly. How’d she have so much energy this early in the morning? “That’s interesting! I’m here for the tactical stuff. Making strategies and all that, that’s usually part of what they have mages do.”</p><p>“Sounds tough,” Bernie said as she kept on walking past. It was okay to be that obvious that she didn’t want to talk, right? A was nice but she was still a stranger… and she was a bit… <i>too</i> friendly. Talking to her would be exhausting, probably…</p><p>“Oh nah, just gotta work at it! Then after this I’m gonna try to catch Professor Eisner’s seminar, then Professor Hanneman’s, and then I wanna get some spell practice in; I need to keep working on getting Cutting Gale down!”</p><p>That was <i>definitely</i> a lot of work. Bernie wasn’t even sure anybody else in the Black Eagles kept at it like that. Well, then again, she didn’t really ever see anybody after class, so… Bernie just didn’t say anything, and went to hide in the corner. Hopefully the orange-haired girl wouldn’t be too angry with her…</p><p>Luckily, A didn’t try to say anything else to her, so Bernie was able to idle away the wait in peace. At least until more people began arriving.</p><p>From the Golden Deer came the house leader, the boy in the glasses, the guy that reminded Bernie of Ferdinand, the white-haired girl, and the angry girl. And from the Blue Lions came the prince, the red-haired boy, the girl with the pretty blonde braid, and Dedue. From Bernie’s own class came Professor Eisner, Hubert, Lady Edelgard, Ferdinand, and Dorothea. And Bernie herself. Of course. There sure were a lot of people here; weren’t the seminars supposed to be small groups? Sixteen people had to be pushing it!</p><p>Seteth arrived to let everyone in before long, and Bernie immediately took the furthest back seat, in the corner. After everyone was seated, Seteth looked up and scanned the class - and he looked at Bernie right away. Oh no…</p><p>“Miss Varley, there’s open seats closer to the front,” he said. </p><p>Though he was a little scary, Bernie just got a <i>feeling</i> from Seteth that he was kinda nice underneath it. That didn’t mean she <i>wanted</i> to sit closer, which meant sitting with other students, but she didn’t see any way to disagree with him. Without making too much noise or moving too fast, she gathered up her things and looked for one of the furthest-back open seats. There was only one chair that was closer, but not too close to everyone else; the seat next to Hubert. </p><p>Seteth gave a sharp rap on his desk, and everyone got quiet right away. Bernie guessed it was just a testament of the way he seemed like a guy you didn’t want to cross. </p><p>“Thank you all for taking time out of your day off to attend my seminar. The Goddess looks favorably upon those who are industrious with the gifts she bestows them,” he said. His voice seemed a <i>bit</i> lighter than usual, which surprised Bernie. </p><p>“I will be beginning this seminar with the strategic half of it, and then will be moving on to the lance demonstration after that.”</p><p>He moved to the blackboard and attached a sheet of paper over its front. It looked to Bernie like the diagram of a city - a port city, judging from all the water on one side of it. Was he going to describe a battle or something?</p><p>“As this is the first seminar of the academic year, I should tell you that this will be different from lectures. I will explain a scenario taken from a historical battle, and I will have you discuss potential strategies that might have changed the outcome of it.”</p><p>Some people murmured approval, but mostly everyone kept quiet. It didn’t really matter too much what Seteth’s plan was for this part, since Bernie wasn’t even there for it. </p><p>But then Hubert said, “Be certain you pay <i>very</i> close attention, Bernadetta,” with that scary fake smile of his. </p><p>Bernie came close, <i>this close</i>, to shrieking. She just didn’t want to ruin the seminar… so she managed to keep it down. Hopefully Hubert wouldn’t keep doing that...</p><p>“During the War of Heroes,” Seteth said as he started gesturing to his diagram, “after the imperial forces under Saint Seiros retook what is known today as the city of Derdriu, Nemesis made several attempts to retake the city. His final - unsuccessful - attack on the city was a full naval invasion from across the Faerghus Gulf. It was the middle of winter at that time of year and the roads were in too poor a condition to march an invasion force over land.”</p><p>Huh, <i>woah</i>, so even bad roads could stop an army in its tracks? It was a good thing Bernie didn’t have to worry about any of that...</p><p>“As his forces had little experience at naval engagements due to the land-locked nature of most of northern Fodlan, numerous ships were lost just making landfall, and then further disaster befell his army when his soldiers were unable to efficiently disembark into the city limits. The imperial defenders, despite being outnumbered four-to-one, managed to secure a small walled-off courtyard that lay between the port and the city proper. Using their tight surroundings and the siege weaponry that lined it to their advantage, they managed to force the invaders back to sea.”</p><p>“And I’m guessing that Nemesis’ hoard just kept charging in head-first at the first gate they could reach until they ran out of bodies, right?” asked the Golden Deer house leader. He was so… <i>casual</i> talking about people getting killed! He was just sitting at his spot at the table next to the boy in glasses, his head resting on his hands and an easy smile on his face. </p><p>“That is correct, Mister Riegan. After his fall to corruption, Nemesis was not known for his strategic genius. His commanders tended to follow his example.”</p><p>OH! Claude von Riegan! That was who he was!</p><p>“If Nemesis’ forces managed to bypass the port defenders, they could storm the city with ease and force a surrender by threatening the civilians,” said Lady Edelgard. “In the middle of winter, you can’t just evacuate a city - the people wouldn’t survive out in the wilderness. The attackers would have been better off to throw the bulk of their forces at one side of the port defenses, and force the defenders to concentrate on that one side.”</p><p>“Ahh, clever, Edelgard, then they could press the weight of their numbers more effectively at the defenders and overwhelm them,” said the Blue Lion prince.</p><p>“No, Dimitri,” said Lady Edelgard, “concentrating their soldiers into one place wouldn’t significantly change the issue at hand. Rather, it would allow the attacking force to maneuver smaller groups in through the sides and breach the defensive line on the city. Once enemy soldiers entered the city proper, it would only be a matter of time before the port defenders completely collapsed under the growing chaos of the situation.”</p><p>That sounded really sneaky to Bernie. She’d definitely not want to be on the losing side of a strategy like that; thinking you’re safe and then enemies are suddenly coming at you from the sides! She really hated people sneaking up on her...</p><p>“Very astute, Miss Hresvelg,” Seteth said, a small smile on his face. Bernie guessed <i>he</i> thought it was a sneaky idea too! “That was, in fact, how the Imperial forces made landfall going the opposite way across the Faerghus Channel.”</p><p>Lady Edelgard was definitely pleased to hear that; she smiled wide at Seteth, her fingers tented there on the table. </p><p>“I think the Princess is on the right track, but her plan could use a little more creativity,” said Claude. “Mind if I approach the diagram?”</p><p>“By all means,” said Seteth. He was giving Claude a hard look - maybe he wasn’t used to students getting up like that? </p><p>Well, Claude went on over to the diagram, and picked up one of the pointer sticks. “See, once Nemesis’ ships hit the harbor, the city guard has to pull off the outermost siege equipment to defend the city gate. That means his ships aren’t under threat anymore. He keeps half his boats out of the port at first, and then once the others can move in safely, he sends them in. From ship to ship, he makes a pathway with gangplanks until he reaches dry land. Then, his men can just march on into the city south gate. You don’t need good roads to move soldiers a few yards.”</p><p><i>Woah</i>, that was pretty clever. Bernie would never have thought of making a road with <i>boats</i> before. She guessed that was why people were starting to call him the “Master of the Tabletop” around the monastery! At least, that’s what she heard when she had to eat in the dining hall.</p><p>Hubert stared hard at Claude, arms folded. “Very creative plan, Claude. I don’t believe boat-linking has ever been used in a naval battle in the history of the Alliance.”</p><p>Claude was already on his way back to his table. “I suppose I’m just ahead of my time, then!” he said without even looking at Hubert. Bernie heard Hubert utter a disgusted noise, but he didn’t say anything else. </p><p>“Well, Hubert, I don’t suppose <i>you</i> have a suggestion?” Claude said once he’d gotten back to his desk.</p><p>Uh oh, now Hubert was definitely gonna be angry…</p><p>“As it so happens, you’re over-thinking things. Corrupt nobles and military commanders during a time of war are many. It’d be so much easier to simply poison the minds of your enemy, and then you’d arrive to find not an armed resistance but gates thrown open.”</p><p>Nearly everyone got really quiet, but there was some angry muttering from the Blue Lions; the prince and the blonde girl were giving Hubert <i>awful</i> looks. Hubert’s idea sounded good to Bernie, at least, if you could get the enemies to just give up and go home then there’d be no need to fight, right?</p><p>“Certainly creative, Mister Vestra,” said Seteth. He actually didn’t look <i>angry</i> with Hubert, even though he’d made a suggestion that seemed like the kind of thing the church might get mad at him for. That kinda surprised Bernie. “Of course, you would have to know which enemy leaders are of a… particularly malleable disposition.”</p><p>“<i>Any</i> man is ‘malleable’ with the right woman before him. Men are well known for taking young women lightly,” said Dorothea. </p><p>Bernie expected Seteth to get upset with Dorothea for not taking the lecture seriously, but he actually nodded, instead! </p><p>“Too true,” he said. “Men, even during conflict, have been known to treat women with… shall we say a certain disregard.”</p><p>“Yeah!” said Dorothea. “So all you gotta do is find a cute young thing or two, sneak her into the city, have her blend in with the townsfolk, charm the right soldiers, and then she could sabotage the city defenses from within, or spy, or something like that!”</p><p>“The prettiest flowers are the deadliest!” said the red-headed blue lion boy. He’d been spending the whole seminar leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Bernie was actually kinda surprised that he’d been listening at all. </p><p>“Treating with oathbreakers and spies is nothing more than a sure way to find a blade in your own back in turn,” the prince said. </p><p>“Not <i>always</i>,” said the red-headed blue lion boy. “After all, ‘treating with oathbreakers’ is what won Arianrhod for Faerghus, right? All at the Empire’s coin, too.”</p><p>He’d somehow managed to get both Lady Edelgard and his own house leader to give him scary looks at the same time, but he just kept leaning back like he didn’t have a care in the world. He was <i>way</i> too quick to make other people mad, that had to be dangerous…</p><p>“But to give Hubert some credit, if you know the right guy to subvert then that <i>is</i> the quickest, least bloody way to end a fight,” the red-headed boy added. “And of course, the Black Eagles’ lovely songstress had some good points too.”</p><p>He gave Dorothea a wink, but she scoffed loudly. </p><p>“Moving away from such underhanded strategies,” said the Blue Lions girl with the blonde braid, “if historical resources are accurate, Nemesis’ sphere of influence includes modern day Galatea territory. To the best of my knowledge, the pegasus herds have been there for generations. If he had any pegasus knights under his command, those could have turned the tide of battle.”</p><p>“If records are accurate, then Nemesis’ armies did indeed have <i>some</i> pegasus knights - or at least their equivalent,” said Seteth. He folded his arms and stared hard at the blonde girl. “However, I believe it would be wrong to think of them the same way you would their modern counterparts.”</p><p>Yeah, they were probably scary berserker women waving axes around! What kind of pegasus would wanna let <i>those</i> ride them? Though Bernie had never really been on a pegasus herself. There were no good places to hide up in the open skies.</p><p>“How do you propose they would turn the tide of battle?” asked Seteth. “Circumvent the walls?” </p><p>“Something like that,” said the braided girl. It was <i>amazing</i>, the way she could be so brave with Seteth looking right at her! There wasn’t even the slightest bit of fear in her voice! “A squad of pegasus knights could make a swift strike at the enemy siege weapons and disable them. That would leave the ground forces free to attack without fear of ballista or fire orbs.”</p><p>Seteth nodded, but he kept that stern gaze on the blonde-haired girl. “That could work, but taking to the air is a very common way to get around walls and terrain. A well-prepared enemy will station archers near their periphery for just this occasion.”</p><p>“Well, if the enemy is expecting an attack from the air, we need only do the unexpected!” said the purple-haired boy from the Golden Deer. “Deploying cavalry to fight within a city is almost unthinkable, so that is precisely what I would do.”</p><p>“Ahh,” said Ferdinand, “You mean to distract the enemy with a strong frontal attack, and then unleash the mounted soldiers to take the side gates swiftly, Lorenz?”</p><p>Lorenz nodded. “Precisely, Ferdinand. Naturally, those soldiers would have to dismount once the city limits were breached, but by that point the battle is a mere afterthought!”</p><p>“Very good,” said Ferdinand, “mounted units on the ground have less to fear from archers, after all. A force of armored knights would prove a good distraction, and once the city was invaded they would be ideal for holding it. From there, the cavalry would be well-suited for skirmishing attempts at retaking it.”</p><p>“Yes, splendid, Ferdinand! It pleases me that at least one here can fathom my mindset.”</p><p>“True nobility must arise to lead others in war, after all.”</p><p>By that point, pretty much everyone was staring at them. Bernie was too; it was basically like watching two Ferdinands talking to each other! </p><p>Even Seteth seemed a little taken aback! ”That could certainly work, but I think we’ve focused a little too much on navigating around the defenses. This won’t always be possible in war. Does anybody have any suggestions to pierce the city walls by force?”</p><p>“If the walls are a problem, then just remove them,” said the white-haired girl. She was <i>snappish</i>! Definitely not somebody Bernie wanted to get on the wrong side of. “A group of mages could harmonize their power and target the weak spots of the wall.”</p><p>“If they could do that, couldn’t they just go for the water instead?” asked the orange-haired girl. “According to Seteth’s diagram, channels of water form other natural barriers that the walls don’t fully cover. Ice or fire mages could synchronize their spells to freeze or boil away the channels! That would leave clear paths for ground troops to slip through, and the mage squads could do it from much further away! You would need mage battalions for this, but standard military doctrine for centuries has been to integrate magic-wielding soldiers into any army of even moderate size, so you’d usually have the people for the job.”</p><p>“Very creative, Miss Dominic,” said Seteth. He was actually <i>smiling</i> at her!</p><p>The orange-haired girl returned his smile with a <i>huge</i> one of her own, almost ear-to-ear, and her face turned a little pink, too. “Oh, thank you!” </p><p>The white-haired girl’s face had turned so red that Bernie could hardly believe it. </p><p>They did a little more back and forth after that, but eventually Seteth gave them a different battle to discuss. Just like last time, the prince and the blonde-haired girl wanted to do things the direct way, Claude, the red-haired boy, and Hubert wanted to be sneaky, and Lady Edelgard wanted to do something really big and dramatic. Bernie kept quiet, but she listened as hard as she could to what everyone was saying. It was either that or risk getting Hubert angry with her again.</p><p>After <i>that</i>, Seteth finally switched them over to their lance studying. This was also different from the way Professor Eisner taught them during lectures. Instead of doing physical demonstrations using the training weapons, he showed them moves using a set of diagrams and example movements. Then he made everyone start discussing potential strengths and weaknesses in the motions. </p><p>There was actually so much more to lance fighting than Bernie had ever thought about before; thrusting out <i>just</i> the right distance, pulling your thrust back the right way, transitioning out of swipes properly. She actually couldn’t help but follow along. Seteth wasn’t <i>quite</i> as good a teacher as Professor Eisner, but he still seemed pretty good at getting people to talk. Bernie still kept quiet, but she felt an… <i>itch</i> at the back of her head to try out some of the moves Seteth described. </p><p>Maybe… maybe she’d ask Professor Eisner for help sparring tomorrow, or the next day.</p><p>Before Bernie knew it, Seteth announced his seminar complete, and thanked everyone once again for coming to see it. Finally seeing a way out of that big group of people, Bernie scurried for the classroom door as quickly as she could without looking too obvious. On the way out, she heard Professor Eisner saying something about hosting her own seminar in a few minutes, but Bernie had decided she’d had enough work for one day off already.</p><p>Just a few minutes later, she was back in the safety of her room, her own private sanctum where nobody could get to her. Just herself, her embroidery, and her books - the perfect way to spend a day. </p><p>But, still… Going out to the seminar hadn’t been so bad… It was kinda fun watching everyone coming up with their creative ideas…</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to imagine that Manuela and Hanneman won't hesitate to leave their petty arguments aside so they can gang up on razzing Seteth, especially when it's in the name of protecting their new colleague :3</p><p>Writing Bernie was a blast. I was originally gonna open her scene with her waking up, but I got the idea for her blursed little dream and decided to run with it XD The fact that something similar happens in her C support with Raphael is just a funny coincidence. </p><p>The Seminar was also really fun to write; it was a good opportunity to give some speaking lines to some of the non-Eagles; they haven't had much chance to shine yet. Don't worry, the Lions and Deer will get some love before too much longer :)</p><p>Special thanks to my principle beta readers, Bellarch, Rengor, and Selpharia! </p><p>Constructive criticism is always strongly encouraged and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>